


The Dreamer's Peak

by Paranoid_Pines_19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Bill - Freeform, Bill x Dipper, Bill/Dipper - Freeform, BillDip, Death, Demons, Dipper - Freeform, F/F, Family, Fighting, Fire, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hatred, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Mabel - Freeform, Masochism, Mystery Shack, Pacifica - Freeform, Pacifica x Mabel, Pacifica/Mabel, Pain, Parents, Psychic, Robbie x Dipper, Robbie/Dipper, Romance, S & M, S and M, Sad, Sadism, Sex, Siblings, Twins, Waddles - Freeform, YOAI, Yaoi, Yuri, abilities, cartoon, loving, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Pines_19/pseuds/Paranoid_Pines_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are sixteen years old. With this age, comes awkwardness, and curiosity as well. Going to Gravity Falls for the summer just seems to make things worse. In fact, something isn't right with Dipper. He thinks he keeps sensing an old villain. Has he finally cracked? Is it just him? It this feeling really just nothing? Will anyone help him, or will he succumb to his fears?? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feeling

He felt it again. He got that feeling non-stop now. That feeling of being watched. He was currently sitting next to the window, reading the third journal for what seemed like the billionth time. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on just the words, but it didn't work. Ever since he's been here for his third summer, he's been feeling like he's getting spied on. It was like a million eyes watching his every move. The only person, or demon, that he's been thinking of, is Bill. It could be the only explanation for this weird occurrence, but Mabel thinks otherwise.

Mabel looks up at him, sighing softly. "Would you give it a rest? The journal isn't going to give you the answers to everything, ya know.." She stared down at Waddles, petting his head. Over the years, he's gotten bigger and bigger. Now, he's a fully grown and happy pig. Waddles made pig noises of happiness as Mabel's hand softly began to stroke his head.

Dipper glanced at her for a bit, sighing afterwards. "Well it's got to have something for me, Mabel. I'm telling you, he's toying with me. He wants to freak me out, and it's definitely working."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Dipper, we took care of him at my puppet show, remember?" Her hand never left Waddle's head. Thinking back to her dumb crush almost made her laugh, especially when she remembered Gabe making out with his own hand puppets. 

Dipper stared at the picture of Bill Cipher in his journal. "Yeah, except for the fact that he's immortal, Mabel." His voice was laced with annoyance.

Mabel shrugged. "Hey, I just think that you're over reacting about this just a tish. Besides, I don't feel like I'm being watched. I feel perfectly fine." She grinned down at Waddle's, rubbing his cheeks in circles as she stared at him lovingly.

Dipper sighed in slight frustration. "I do, Mabel. I feel like I'm being watched right now, and it's Bill. I'm telling you, it's him."

Mabel let Waddle's walk away, and turned around to face her brother. "So, you're just going to read that thing all day?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Dipper didn't answer. He just looked back at the journal's pages, his eyes begging them for answers. _Come on..Please. I need at least a clue as to why he's doing this. Why me??_

Mabel stared at the side of his face, and then the journal. Back to his face.. "I know what you need." She grinned. "You need a spa day."

Dipper pondered over this. _Do I really need something like that? Would it really benefit me in this situation?_ Soon, he closed the book, and stared at the window, his eyes moving over the design that reminded him of Bill. He shrugged. "Alright, but you're not painting my nails, or anything."

Mabel gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks. She grinned. "Okay!" She grabbed Dipper's arm, and led him to his bed. "You lay right here and get comfy~~"

"Woah!" Dipper stumbled, placing a hand on his hat to make it stay where it was. Then, he nodded, and slowly got on the bed, trying to relax. He tried to block out Bill, but it wouldn't work. Before they 'took out' Bill, he said that he had big plans coming, and he didn't want Dipper in his way. He had to stop him before something bad happens.

Mabel signaled for him to roll over. "Roll on your stomach." When Dipper gave her a questioning look, she placed her hands on her hips. "Come on, Dipper."

Dipper rolled on his stomach. Mabel straddled him, and started to massage his shoulders. "So, tell me about this..obsession." She said it in her best therapist voice.

Dipper sighed. "First of all, it's not an obsession, and second of all, before we supposedly 'took out' Bill, he told me that he had big plans coming, and he wanted me to stay out of his way. He's going to do something huge, and I have to find a way to stop him before he starts with his plan."

Mabel nodded a bit, taking all of this in. She dug the heels of her hands into his back. "Well, have you ever thought that maybe this obsession for Bill could be something else?"

He sighed in content, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Mabel shrugged, and kept working her hands into his back. "I'm just saying that maybe..over the years..you've developed a crush on him, and maybe you just want him to come to you?"

Dipper glared slightly. "Mabel, I'm worried about one of our sworn enemies, and you think I have a crush? On the guy who took over my body, and tried to take the journal?"

Mabel bit her lip softly. "Well..lately you've seemed more and more uninterested in winning Wendy over. You've actually been more obsessed with Bill."

Dipper rested his cheek on his pillow, looking off to the side. "Mabel, if I let you paint my nails, will you stop talking about this?"

Mabel brightened up, nodding. "Yes!" She got off of him, and let him move into a sitting position on top of his bed.

She rummaged through the bag that she brought, and pulled out some pink nail polish. "Here it is~~"

Dipper stared at the nail polish. "Really, Mabel? Is that the only color you brought? Didn't you bring another color, like, umm..blue, or something?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "No, pink's my favorite color, silly~" She widened her eyes. "Wait, I have to get some paper towels." She dashed out of the room. Where did he put them..? "Aha!" She grabbed the hole role of it, running back in to the room. "I got it."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "That fast? Why do you seem so excited about this?"

She grinned. "Well, it's not every day that you let me paint your nails~~" She sat in front of him, placing the paper towel on his lap.

"True.." He nodded a bit. It's not like he actually loved wearing nail polish. In fact, he hated it, but he did want Mabel to drop what they were just talking about.

"Okay, now put your hands on your lap." She shook up the container of polish as she talked, looking like a ball of happiness.

Dipper did as she instructed, placing his hands on his lap. "Mabel, we're still mystery twins, right?" He looked at her.

Mabel nodded. "Of course we are." He took the lid off of the container. "Why?" She gave him a curious look.

Dipper shrugged. "I just feel that you're not helping me with Bill. I know that Bill is up to something. I seriously need your help with this. Please, Mabel.."

Mabel slightly widened her eyes, and smiled. "Sure, Dipper. We can go investigate after I'm done here." She started painting his nails. "Be sure to keep your hands still."

Dipper nodded a bit. Then he watched her work. "Mabel..what kind of plan do you think Bill has?"

Mabel bit her lip nervously. "Well..I still think you're over reacting a bit because he probably doesn't even have a plan, but if you have a bad feeling, then he might be up to something. I'm not sure what it is, though." She shrugged.

Dipper sighed a bit. "I know it has to do with me somehow, since I always feel like he's watching me, when no one else gets that feeling."

Mabel stared at his nails, trying to see if she covered every inch of them. "How are we going to investigate anyway? I mean, he's pretty much invisible to us." She started painting his nails on his other hand.

Dipper shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, Mabel. Maybe we could just relax today, like you said. Besides, we might have to wait until he starts his plan." He might have to investigate this alone..

Mabel smiled. "Okay, cool. I hope Grunkle Stan won't make us do anything."

Dipper sighed. "I didn't even think about that. He'll probably make us get different things for him, I don't know."

Mabel stared at his other hand, grinning. "I'm done~~" She giggled.

Dipper looked down at his hands, sighing. He gave a weary smile at Mable. "Thanks, Mabel. Now I feel..fabulous." He chuckled, about to hug Mabel, but she screeched, and moved back. Dipper looked concerned. "Mabel? What's wrong?!"

Mabel pointed at his hands. "They haven't dried yet!" She crossed her arms. "You have to wait to give me a hug."

Dipper rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Grunkle Stan came in to the room. "Hey, you two. I need to a-" He looked down at Dipper's nails, giving him a very uncomfortable look. "Well..I need you guys to get groceries, and be snappy about it." He left the room, muttering something under his breath.

Mabel gasped, looking down at the paper towel. She dropped the nail polish container on it. She picked it up, put the lid back on, and put it back in her bag. Then, she grabbed the paper towel. "I'll be right back." She ran out to a trash can, and ran back inside.

While Mabel was gone, Dipper sighed a bit, getting off the bed, stretching. Grunkle Stan seeing him with nail polish on was not one the things he wanted to happen. Now his uncle was probably having doubts about him. All because of nail polish.. When Mabel came back inside, he looked at her. "You ready?"

Mabel nodded. "Yes, sir!~" She walked out of the shack with him, walking in to town. She looked at him. "You okay? You seem..detached."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, it's just that..Grunkle Stan seen me in nail polish. Don't be surprised if he wants to talk to me alone when we get back."

Mabel waved him off. "Pfftt, Dipper are you kidding me?" She laughed a bit.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Mabel shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You haven't even noticed?"

Dipper looked frustrated now. "Notice what Mabel?!"

Mabel held her hands up. "Woah, there. It's just..you act pretty..ya know..lately."

Dipper sighed. "If you're not going to tell me what you're talking about in more detail, then I'll just get the groceries myself."

Mabel bit her lip a bit. "Lately, in some of your movements, and sometimes with the things you say..you pretty much come off as gay."

Dipper stopped walking, giving Mabel a weird look. "I do? Really?"

Mabel nodded. "Uh huh. So..between us, you can tell me if you're different. To be honest, I'm bi, so I won't judge you."

Dipper gave her a very unamused look. "Mabel, I am not gay, or bi, or pansexual, or whatever, I am straight."

Mabel shrugged. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying though, I think you should make sure of that."

Dipper looked away. "How would I do that, Mabel?" _I hope she doesn't suggest kissing a guy.._

Mabel grinned. "You could always kiss Robbie, and see if you liked it or not." _If it's hot, I might take a picture..or three._

Dipper made a disgusted face. "Not Robbie, he won't even agree to something like that, Mabel." _Kissing Robbie..disgusting._

Mabel smiled evilly. "I have ways of making people do the things I want." _Even Robby._

Dipper sighed. "Alright, I'll go along with this. I just don't want people to make wrong assumptions about me." Again, he got the feeling that he was being watched. "Mabel, I have that feeling again."

Mabel smirked softly. "Well, that's good. If Bill is listening to this, then you could probably kiss him instead."

Dipper put a finger on his lips, signaling silence. "Shhh! Mabel, don't even do that.. I don't want Bill making assumptions either." The feeling got stronger, and he felt as if he was being watched from all sides.

Mabel chuckled. "I still think you're obsessed with him."

Dipper shook his head. "We're done with this conversation."

"Bu-"

"Done, Mabel." He walked faster strides, and walked into the grocery store. Right when he walked in, the feeling was gone. He sighed with relief. Bill's not here..good.

Mabel walked in. "So, we just get exactly what we always get here, right? Just milk, and bread?"

Dipper nodded. "Yep. You grab the cereal, and I'll grab the milk."

Mabel grinned, giving him a two-finger army salute. "Roger that!~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the groceries were put in the shack, Mabel went looking for Robbie. Dipper was sitting in front of the shack, drawing random shapes in the mud with a stick that he had found. Soon, he heard voices in the distance. He strained to hear them.

"So, let me get this straight. If I kiss Dipper once, I've get twenty bucks?"

"Yep."

Dipper sighed. Can someone just come and bury him alive right now?

Mabel ran up to Dipper, making him stand up. "Robbie's gonna do it, Dipper!~"

Robbie walked up to both of them. "Yeah, so..let's get this over with, so I can get my pay."

Dipper scratched the back of his neck. "Umm..yeah."

Robbie sighed, and walked closer to Dipper. Once he was close enough, he leaned down, and softly pressed his lips against Dipper's.

Dipper kissed back, but only because he had to. He had to fully experience this before he could make any conclusions about himself.

Robbie deepened the kiss, looking hesitant about doing it.

Dipper found himself blushing, and feeling his heart pound a bit faster than usual with a weird kind of excitement. Right then, Grunkle Stan came out. "Hey, I almost forgot, Di-" He seen them kissing, and slowly back into the shack again, slowly closing the door behind him.

Dipper pulled away quickly. "Uhh, sorry.." Great. Just stupendous.

Mabel wiggled her eyebrows. "Sooo~~"

Dipper blushed, looking away. "It was..nice." Before Mabel could say anything else, he quickly went inside the shack, trying to find Grunkle Stan. He found him sitting on the couch, watching tv. When Dipper came in to the room, he pretended he didn't see Dipper. "So..umm..Stan. Do you want me to do something for you?"

Stan shook his head. "Naw, I just wanted to..have a word with you in private." He shut off the tv.

Dipper sat next to his uncle. "Okay, well..I'm all ears." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, right.." He looked at Dipper awkwardly. "Well..I've had my doubts about you lately, but today really took the cake for me..so, I just wanted to ask..just to make sure.."

"Yeah?" He pushed on, just wanting to get this all over with.

"Are you gay...or something?"

Again, he got the feeling of being watched. Bill sure liked to pick his moments. He shrugged softly. "I'm not entirely sure right now. I mean..I just don't know..I think I need some time alone, to be honest. So, if you don't mind, I'll just.." He pointed to the entrance of the room.

Stan nodded. "Alright then..good talk." He looked unsure, and hesitant.

He shrugs. "Yeah, so, uhh..yeah.." He just got up, and went upstairs to the attic. He had the attic to himself now, which left the break room to be Mabel's. Soos had moved away last year to stay with Melody and live with her. Dipper walked to his bed, laying down on it. He couldn't believe that Stan asked him that. Of course, he knew it was coming. Despite knowing, it was like a bomb went off inside of him. He just didn't understand what was happening to him. He didn't know what the hell he was..straight? Bi? Gay? Pansexual? Polysexual? Asexual? Aromantic? He clutched his head. "Stop..just..think of nothing." He hugged himself, facing away from the door. He struggled to keep his mind blank, but it was impossible for him. He just can't push away the problem, even for a minute. He had to stop this problem right away.

He faced the ceiling now, clutching his pillow to his chest. His arms shook a bit. No..don't cry. Not now, he can't! He shook harder and ended up sobbing into his pillow. He just felt way too stressed out. He didn't know what sexuality he has, and he also didn't know how to find out what Bill's plan is. He was just stuck.. His sobbing grew louder, but he didn't seem to care. _I can't do this!!_

Mabel fished her pockets, giving Robbie his money. "Here ya go."

Robbie grabbed the money, stretching it out, making sure that it was real money. He glanced at Mabel, giving her a suspicious look. "Okay.." He put the money in his wallet. "Well, bye I guess." He walked away from the Mystery Shack. Mabel grinned. "Bye!"

She ran into the shack, racing up the stairs. She had to talk to Dipper. She had to ask him about the juicy details of the kiss. "Dipper!" Her smile changed into one of shock as she stood in front of the door. _Is Dipper...crying?_ She pressed her ear against the door, and bit her lip. Instead of walking inside, she went downstairs. "Grunkle Stan, where's Wendy?!" She called to him.

Stan walked into the room, shrugging. "She went home. Why?"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon, I promise!" Mabel ran out of the shack, running off into the direction of Wendy's home.

As Mabel ran off, Stan scratched the back of his head, grabbing his coffee cup that he had left on the table. "Did I miss something?" He asked himself. Then, he shrugged, walking back into the living room.

Dipper gasped a bit. He got that feeling again. Bill's here. He quickly sat up, wiping his eyes swiftly. He didn't want his nemesis to witness him cry. "Bill! Show yourself!" He yelled out, his voice cracking a bit, sounding more on the weak side. The feeling only got stronger, and when it did, he knew that he was in for the worst.

 


	2. The Party

Dipper felt that feeling again, getting stronger and stronger, but it quickly dissipated once Wendy opened the door, coming inside. "Dipper? You okay in here?"

 

Dipper quickly lay back down again. Why did she have to come here, of all times! Bill was about to show up! Well, maybe. He glanced at his clock, seeing how late it was. What just happened? No, you know what? He didn't care. He had too many other things to worry about right now. "Go away.." He turned away from her.

 

Wendy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Dipper, I just want to say, it's okay to be confused about this. I get it. It's totally fine, but you can't force it. It basically comes to you in time. So, just wait, and soon you'll find out what sexuality you have."

 

Dipper sighed softly, looking at her. The features on her face, the way she looked at him..it gave him no reaction at all. That sort of freaked him out. “Well, to be honest, I just wish that people would stop talking about it. I just want some peace and quiet.” He was never going to tell Wendy that Bill had presumably almost appeared in his room. He just didn’t want to deal with sounding crazy at the moment. Hell, hours had passed since he got that feeling. It only felt like second to when the it actually started. That only made like, zero sense. He could only imagine how Wendy would react to that.

 

Wendy let a sigh pass through her lips. “Well, I wasn’t going to suggest this, but now I think it might actually do you some good.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, but me and my buds are gonna go to a party. You and Mabel can go if you really want to.” She smiled a little, showing that she cared.

 

Dipper slightly widened his eyes. He actually didn’t expect Wendy to suggest something like that. It would get my mind off of things though.. He nodded slowly. “Sure, I’ll go, but only if Mabel’s going.”

 

Wendy laughed a bit. “Funny, she said the same thing.” She got up, and swung her car keys around with her finger. “Well, get changed, clean up, do whatever, but I’m waiting just outside the forest with my car.”

 

Dipper nodded. “Alright, and thanks Wendy. I really think I need to just try to have fun right now.” He shrugged.

 

Wendy let a half-smile show on her face. “Anytime Dip.” She nodded to him, and left the room.

 

Dipper was relieved when he didn’t get that feeling of being watched any more. Maybe Bill just got bored with his life? He laughed softly to himself. Yep, that’s probably it. Who would want to walk a teen suffer through every day life? Well..nevermind.

 

Dipper hid away his journal, and headed out of his room and down the stairs. He was a guy, so he didn’t need to freshen up, and besides, he liked what he was wearing now.

 

As soon as he was about to open the door, Mabel attack hugged him. “Gah!” He stumbled, but stood his ground. He wrapped his arms around Mabel. “Mabel? I-I’m okay.”

 

Mabel looked up at him, tearing up. “But I thought it was my fault that you were crying. I didn’t mean to push things on you like I did.”

 

Dipper sighed a bit. “Dry your tears Mabel, it’s okay. It’s not your fault at all. It’s basically me because I don’t know what I am yet sexuality wise and the whole thing with Bill. It’s very stressful and that’s why I’m going to the party tonight and I don’t want to talk  about what happened today.” He shrugged.

 

Mabel let go of Dipper and nodded. “Okay.” She wiped her tears a bit, nodding. Then, she smiled softly. “So..?” She bopped him on the shoulder. “Are ya ready to party?”

 

Dipper nodded, smiling. “Hell yeah, I am! Let’s go!” He grabbed Mabel’s wrist and they both ran out the door, moving through the woods excitedly. Soon, they seen Wendy’s car, quickly running up to it.

 

Wendy honked the honk, moving down the window. “You guys ready?” She called out, the engine already running.

 

Mabel stood next to the car door. “You bet I am!~~” She yelled excitedly.

 

“I call-”

 

“Shotgun!” Mabel yelled it out before Dipper could finish his sentence.

 

Dipper snapped his fingers. “Dang..” He went to the back seat of the car, buckling up. “So, Wendy, how far out is this place?”

 

Wendy smiled, looking at him through her rearview mirror. “Not long, I promise. It’ll probably ten us about five minutes to get there, give or take.” She shrugged a bit.

 

Mabel got in the passenger seat, and shut the door, buckling herself in too. “That way we have more time to party~~” She was almost bouncing in her seat by now.

 

Wendy and Dipper laughed a bit at Mabel. Wendy looked behind her, and backed out, driving on to the road. Dipper ended up staring out the window. Wendy looked a little concerned. “You okay Dipper?”

 

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about stuff.”

 

Mabel grinned. “Well that’s about to change Dipper, my main man. You’re going to have so much fun, that you actually might pass out.”

 

Wendy laughed as she drove. “I don’t think you guys should have too much fun though. Remember, if anyone tries to give you any kind of alcohol or drugs, just say no.”

 

They both nodded a bit. Mabel looked over at Wendy. “Wendy, are you with anyone?”

 

Wendy shook her head. “Naw, not right now. I’m still kind of taking a break, but I think I might have my sights set on someone.” She smiled, staring ahead.

 

Mabel grinned, leaning as close as she could to Wendy, so she could whisper something to her. “Dipper has a crush too~”

 

Dipper didn’t hear anything Mabel said. He was way too busy staring out the window, and thinking about the party to pay any attention to her.

 

Wendy raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She whispered back. “But isn’t Bill your enemy?” She said, her voice low.

 

Mabel nodded. “Yeah, but Dipper’s obsessing over him. He keeps saying he senses when he’s around, but I think it’s because he just wants to see him again. Alone..” She whispered.

 

Wendy stopped at a red light, and looked at Mabel. “Oooo~~” She waggled her eyebrows, and they both burst out laughing loudly.

 

Dipper’s concentration broke off as they started laughing. He looked puzzled. “What-What’s so funny? What’s going on?”

 

Mabel bit her lip. “Nothing Dipper, I was just telling Wendy about..”

 

Wendy saved Mabel. “About how she got to paint your nails.”

 

Dipper looked down at his nails, glaring out at the window again. “I don’t even want to talk about that. I forgot I was even wearing it, and now we’re going to this party. Do you have any idea what people are going to think.”

 

Wendy started driving at the light went green.

 

Mabel started laughing. “The way you talk, it’s just..sassy.” She kept laughing.

 

Dipper crossed his arms. “Thanks Mabel, you really help out a lot. I don’t know what I could do without you.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Wendy pursed her lips before she finally spoke again. “I don’t really see how it’s much of a problem though. Besides, at the party, you could probably start to find out about what you are basically. I mean, no one at this party is going to care what you do really. Just a suggestion.” She shrugged softly.

 

Mabel nodded. “Yeah, or you could just have fun like we originally planned. I guess what Wendy says counts as having fun too, though.” She shrugged a bit.

 

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I guess.” He flushed softly, but didn’t take his eyes off of the window.

 

Wendy stopped at the parking lot of the place. It was called, the shift. It was a weird name for a place, but she wasn’t about to complain about it. “Alright, everyone get out now.” She smiled softly.

 

Dipper and Mabel both got out, and shut their doors behind them. “How long is this party going to be?” Dipper asked, walking up to the entrance with Mabel.

 

Wendy got out, shut her door, locked her car, and walked up to the entrance as well. “As long as you want, dude. Tonight, we live.” She opened the door, and immediately music blared. Colorful lights were everywhere, and bodies were dancing all over the place.

 

Mabel widened her eyes. “I feel alive. I feel alive!” She immediately ran into the building, dancing with the rest of them.

 

Wendy chuckled, looking at Dipper. “You goin’ in, or what Dip?”

 

Dipper smiled. “Yep.” He walked on in, with Wendy behind him. Wendy went off into the dancing bodies, and that left Dipper alone. He sighed a bit, rubbing his arm. He decided to just lean against the wall, and drown himself, and all of his thoughts into the music.

 

Soon, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Dipper looked over to see Robby. “Oh..hey Robby.” He nodded to him.

 

Robby shook his head. “Cut the crap kid, where’s Wendy?” He glared slightly at him.

 

Dipper felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, looking to the side. He was surprised when Robbie was the face that he had seen. Robbie crossed his arms.

 

"Hey Dipper, I need you to do something for me. It's pretty important, besides..you really owe me for that kiss I had to go through with." He raised an eyebrow at Dipper cockily.

Dipper sighs softly.

 

"Robbie, I do owe you one, but whatever favor you have for me is bound to make Wendy uncomfortable." He looked away, his cheeks flushing softly. Just thinking about the kiss made him feel weird. He didn't even really know how to explain that feeling very well.

Robbie rolled his eyes.

 

"You just wouldn't understand." Suddenly, the song, 'Sexy and I Know It', came on, and Robbie widened his eyes. "That's it." He walked off, probably looking for Wendy.

 

Dipper sighed. He hated this song so much. It was made by a player most likely. Still, he found himself to be bobbing his head to the music. Wait..this is my night. I can just dance, and forget about everything..I can do whatever I want here, and no one will even think of stopping me..

He softly widens his eyes a bit. Then, he just walked right into the crowds of moving bodies, throwing all of his stress, worries, and fears away just like he wanted. He just let go of everything and moved along to the moving, the flashing colors of light only encouraging him.

 

Wendy danced on to the music, moving her body like a pro. Once she seen Dipper amongst the crowd, she widened her eyes.

 

"Mabel!" She called over the music to her. Mabel looked at her.

 

"What?" She looked at Wendy.

 

Wendy grinned. "Look at Dipper! Seriously, just look him! He's moving his hips like a pro!" She laughed in excitement, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

Mabel looked at him, snickering a bit. "He's moving his hips like a girl.." She muttered, knowing that no one can hear her.

 

Dipper had his eyes closed, his mind blank as he moved his hips to the beat, really getting in to the music. He couldn't really explain it, it was like..a rush to him. Almost like adrenaline. Normally, he hated dirty songs like this, but..right now, at this moment, it just made him feel..naughty, and he liked it. He just couldn't explain why though. A guilty pleasure maybe?

 

He's never even really danced well, but he just didn't care if he looked like an idiot on the dancefloor. He only cared about the music. Speaking of which, the song ended, and changed to, 'Untouched'. That didn't stop the movement of his body though. It stayed constant, never stopping.

 

Soon, some person placed both hands on his shoulders, making Dipper stop, looking over his shoulder. "Umm..can I help you?" He was surprised to find some annoyance drip from his voice.

 

Well, it certainly was a guy that he didn't know. Black hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin. "Hey. You look pretty hot when you move your body like that. Would you like to sit down, and have a drink with me?"

Dipper turned around, raising an eyebrow at him, even crossing his arms. "What kind of drink are we talking here?" The suspicion was easily detectable on his face.

 

The guy slowly tugged his lips into a smirk. "Well, I think you should know what I'm talking about. Wine."

Dipper shook his head. "No. First of all, I'm underage, and second of all, I don't even know what your name is. There is no way I'm drinking with some stranger."

 

He chuckled a bit. "I'm no stranger. My name is Lance. As for the underage issue..some rules are meant to be broken. Besides, you don't have to get fully drunk. Only enough to feel a slight buzz."

 

Dipper sighed a bit. "I don't know..I was told not to.."

Lance's smirk only grew on his face. "People always try to limit others. Besides, wine is very tasty. I think you'll like it quite a bit actually. In fact, how about this. If you don't like the taste, I won't make you drink any more. Deal?"

 

Dipper pondered over this in his head. Should I..? Is it really alright to do this? Hmmm.. He shrugged a bit. "I guess it'd be okay."

 

Lance grinned widely. "Alright then, follow me." He walked over to some stools, ordering two white wines." The bartender nodded, immediately preparing it for them.

 

Dipper sat next to Lance, staring down at the counter. Now, he was really wondering if he made the right decision here.

 

Once the wine's were ready, he gave one glass to Dipper, taking the other for his own, taking a long, slow sip of it.

Dipper looked at the white wine, hesitantly taking a hold of it with his hand. He slowly brought it to his lips, taking a small sip of it. It tasted weird, but it wasn't too bad-tasting. He found himself to be taking another slow sip. Damn, it's pretty good now, actually.

 

~~Time Skip~~

 

Dipper laughed loudly, slurring his words as he talked. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!" A grin was present on his face, obviously drunk off his ass.

Lance smirked sofly at him. "well, thank you." Dipper did have way too much, and the bartender refused to give Dipper any more drinks, but Lance brought him to another location, and snuck him a few sips from his own cup, still being sober himself. "I have a present for you."

 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Really? Where is it?" He raised his voice.

 

Lance chuckled a bit. "I'll have to show it to you in the bathroom. It's a very secret surprise, and I don't want anyone, but you, to see it." He runs a hand gently down his arm.

 

Dipper shivers a bit. "So, you mean, we have to be alone?"

 

Lance nodded. "Yes. Will that be a problem for you?"

 

Before Dipper could answer him, Wendy appeared, pulling Lance back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Lance turns toward Wendy, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms. "What does it look like? I'm about to make a big score tonight~~ It's not every day an inexperienced guy walks along in here~~" He licks his lips softly.

 

Wendy makes a face of disgust. "You're sick! He's underaged!"

 

Lance smirks a bit. "No he's not. I can tell he's younger than eighteen, but only about one year, give or take."

Wendy punches Lance in the face hard with no mercy. "He's sixteen you pervert!"

 

Lance winced badly at the punch to his face, hand grabbing his jaw. Mabel runs up to Wendy. "Wendy, what's going on?!"

 

Wendy stares Lance down. "Take Dipper to my car, and hurry."

 

Mabel looked over at Dipper, and nodded immediately. "Got it." She ran to Dipper, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out the door. She walked up to the car, opening the back door. "Get it, Dipper."

 

"Why did you take me out? I was having fun.." He sighs a bit.

 

Mabel gives him a look of pity. "Dipper, just get in. Please?"

 

Dipper pauses a bit, but goes in, sitting in the back seat. He grabbed his seat belt, trying, but failing, to put it on. Mabel sighed deeply, doing it for him. She closes the door, and gets into the passenger seat, sitting down, and closing the door, putting her seat belt on.

 

Minutes later, Wendy walked out, wiping some blood that dripped from her nose. She looked pissed as hell as she got into the drivers seat. She closed the door, and buckled herself in. "I handled it, but I just believe all this. I don't understand why Dipper even drank with the guy."

 

Mabel shrugged softly, looking bumped out, and confused. "I'm not sure why..I honestly didn't think that he'd even talk to anyone there, really." She sighed.

 

Wendy placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Mabel. I mean, I honestly don't think he had too much. He should be fine, but we have to make sure the Stan doesn't see him like this, or it'll be on our heads."

 

As the two conversed, Dipper's head started to feel a little woozy. Soon, he couldn't even think, and his vision became blurry. Moments after, his eyes slipped closed, and he fell asleep.

 

**Dreamland**

 

Dipper was suddenly in the shack, fully sober now. He looked around, not able to figure out if this was a dream or not. He walked into the kitchen, and widened his eyes. "Bill..?"

 

Bill was sitting down on a chair, sipping some tea from a cup. "Oh, Pinetree~~ glad you could make it. You should really try this tea, it's pretty good."

 

Dipper gave him a very weird look. "Umm..Bill..you don't have a mouth, but aside from that, what are you doing here?"

 

Bill paused, slowly setting his cup down. "Wow kid, very observant of you. It's funny that you ask me that question though. I can't believe you haven't figured it out for yourself, actually." He gave him a serious look. "Look, kid. You're dreaming. That means, I can do pretty much anything."

 

Dipper shrugged. "So can I. It's my dream."

 

Bill chuckles. "The thing is, my imagination is much more powerful than yours." He gestures to the seat in front of him. "Have a seat, Pinetree. I have a feeling that you're going to be here for a while."

 

Dipper gave him a suspicious look, but sat down anyway. "Bill, if you want a deal with me, then I'm just going to turn you down right now. I don't want any deals with you, or any other demon. I'm down falling for your little games."

 

Bill chuckled again. "I'm not here for that, kid. In fact, I'm not even inhabiting your dreams on purpose. I didn't even enter your dream at all. You summoned me to your dream."

 

Dipper shook his head. "No I didn't, Bill. I don't want you here at all."

 

Bill laughed softly. "Oh, man! You really don't know much, do you?" He sighed a bit in disbelief. "You obviously wanted to see me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now, but..there is one matter that I'd like to discuss with you."

 

Dipper sighed. "Alright, fine, what is it?" He decided to humor Bill with this, even a little curious of what Bill would have to say to him.

 

Bill casually looks away. "I heard that there might be a possibly that you are..on the gay side." He looks at him now. "Isn't that a fun experience to go through? I've gotta say, it was a surprise that you had your first kiss with a goth." He laughed, but somehow it sounded harsh.

 

Dipper flushed softly, looking at Bill. Then, he stared down at the table. "No Bill, we're not talking about this. I'm not doing this. Not with you. I'm not doing it with you."

 

Bill looked completely amused by this. "Be careful what you say, Pinetree~~"

 

Dipper thought back to what he said, and glared at Bill. "Bill, you're literally a triangle, I wouldn't even think something like that would be possible.." He crossed his arms.

 

Bill shrugged a bit. "Well, there is a way that I could take on a human form, but it's quite complicated for you..but I would have a human form. Then, I could easily-"

 

Dipper shook his head. "No, don't even finish that sentence, Bill. Talk about something else right now, or I'll change this dream."

 

Bill waved a dismissive hand to him. "Oh please, you don't scare me, kid. Like I said, my imagination is much more powerful than yours. I could easily change this dream in my own."

 

Dipper sighed a bit, knowing that he was right. "Bill, why can't you just leave now."

 

Bill looked at his face, circling his finger on the table. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Funny, you were ready to drink with a stranger, yet, you don't want anything to do with me."

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because, I hate you."

 

“Or, maybe it’s because you’re hiding something from me.” He looked at him now. “It doesn’t matter though because whatever you’re hiding, I’ll find out no matter what. I am all-knowing after all.”

 

“I’m literally not hiding anything, though. Seriously, I’m not. I mean, you're my enemy, so of course I don’t want anything to do with you.”

 

“No, I can tell you’re hiding something. You probably just don’t realize it.” He shrugged a bit. “If that’s not sad, I don’t know what is.”

 

Dipper sighed. “Bill, I’m not hiding anything, and it’s the last time I’ll say it. Why don’t you leave me alone?”

 

Bill chuckled. “Isn’t that obvious? You’re. Too. Fun. That’s the point. That’s the valuable point, Pinetree. I mean, I’ll admit, it gets pretty boring in the demon world, soooo when there’s a chance that I can bother someone, I’ll take it.”

 

Dipper gave him a very unamused look. “Okay, so what will it take to get you to leave?”

 

Bill shrugged. “Hard to say, Pinetree. I mean if I’m here, anything could happe-” Bill’s bow tie shook, a ringing sounding off into the air. “Well..hold on, kid.” He floated out of the room, and pressed his bow tie, looking down at the caller. “Yellow?”

 

A darkened figure was on the screen, talking in a demonic sort of language. Dipper got up, and leaned against the doorway, listening in.

 

Bill sighed. “Yeah, I know. Can’t you see that I’m doing that?” He gave an unamused look. “I’m not slacking off, I swear.” He listened to the demonic voice, and to Dipper, the demon sounded angry. Bill slightly widened his eye. “Woah..really? I mean..isn’t that..what’s the age restriction again? Sixteen?”

 

Dipper raised an eyebrow. Age restriction? He kept watching, but he couldn’t help staring at Bill’s back for some reason. He shook his head. Stop acting weird..

 

Bill turned around, looking a bit excited. “Oh, it is. I can do that. I can easily do that. I mean, you should’ve seen last night. I mean he had a-” Frantic shouting in demonic language got him to shut up. “Fine..I’m coming..” He hung up, looking at Dipper. “Oh, I see curiousity got the cat~~”

 

Dipper looked at him. “A-Are you leaving now?”

 

Bill shrugged. “Yep. So, salutations. Oh, and when you wake up, look at your lower back. I think you’ll be surely surprised by what you find there.” Then, the symbol chart circles around him. “I’ll still be watching, Pinetree. Always waaatchiiiing~~” Then, he disappeared.

 

In a flash, Dipper shot up in bed, panting. He looked around. “How did I get back to my room?” Then his head pulsed in pain. “Ahh..” He clutched his head, finally remembering what happen. He sighed, laying back down in bed. He was an idiot for acting like that.. He rolled to his side, deciding to stare lifelessly at the wall. His body felt like a rock, and he felt more tired than he could handle, but he couldn't sleep, not after what just happened. "What does Bill want from me?" He muttered to himself, and yawned, and struggled to keep his eyes open. Maybe he could sleep..just for a few seconds..then he'll wake up. A couple seconds after, his body went limp, and he fell to a deep sleep.


	3. Umbra Furtum

Dipper's body stirred, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up sluggishly, and looked around, wincing at the pain in his head. "Mabel must be already up.." He muttered softly. He yawned, and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Afterwards, and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. That's when it hit him. Bill had said something about his lower back.. He stared at his reflection, starting to feel nervous. Did he even want to know what Bill did? He sighed, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. He craned his neck to try and see whatever was down there. What he seen made him freeze up completely. On his lower back, was what looked like a tattoo of Bill Cipher, himself. 

Mabel walked into the doorway of the bathroom, and smiled. "Hey Dipper. Watcha doin'?" 

Dipper gasped, and put his shirt back down as fast as he could, trying to pretend that he never seen that thing on his body. "Umm, I..I was just..brushing my teeth." He nodded. "Yeah.." 

Mabel placed her hands on her hips. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Dipper laughed nervously. "Umm, no. Mabel, that's ridiculous, I mean, I can't believe that you of all people would accuse me keeping stuff from you." 

Mabel didn't look too convinced though. She walked up to him, poking him in the stomach. "Tell me, Dipper." 

Dipper slightly glared at her, crossing his arms. "There's nothing to say.."

Mabel raised her eyebrow. "Dipper, come on, you can tell me anything, remember?" 

Dipper stared at her for a bit, and sighed. "Fine..it's just..here." He turned around, and lifted his shirt up. "See? I found on my body a minute ago. Last night, I also had a dream with Bill in it. He told me, that when I wake up, I'm supposed to look at my lower back. He did this..somehow, he put this thing on my body..what if it's some demonic thing that's supposed to destroy me from the inside?"

Mabel touched the tattoo-looking thing on his lower back. "Hmm..I think it looks cool." She grinned. "I don't see what the problem is anyway. Besides, doesn't Bill like to mess with people's brains? I bet he just wants you to think that, so you'll freak yourself out. I wouldn't worry about it. In fact, I'd thank him if he gave me a cool tattoo like that." 

Dipper rolled his eyes, and turned around. "Thank him? Mabel, he's evil. He's our enemy. How many times do I have to explain this to you before you actually start listening?"

Mabel shrugged. "I don't think he's so bad, Dipper. Besides, I'm tired of making enemy's. If he ever shows up again, I'm going to try and be his friend."

Dipper stared at her, dumbfounded. "I can't believe.." He shook his head. "Alright, fine. You think he's not bad, I think he's terrible. Let's just see who's right about this, then." 

Mabel groaned. "No, not a challenge. Dipper, I love challenges, but if we do this, you'll spend every minute of the day trying to make sure he's evil. I just want you to relax, and chill for once in your life." 

He shook his head. "Mabel, how can I relax if I have this-" He lifted his shirt, pointing to his tattoo. "branded onto my skin?" 

Mabel couldn't help but to smile wickedly. "What if that's his way of marking you as his own? Who knows, he could have the hots for you, bro~~" 

Dipper let go of his shirt. "No, he's a demon, Mabel. He's not capable of strong emotions like that, it's impossible." 

Mabel raised an eyebrow at him. "Nu uh. I've seen the page for demons in the journal, like, a gazillion times, it never said anything about not feeling things like that."

Dipper put his hands in front of him, stopping her. "Fine. Okay. He can feel love, but for me. I'm not letting that happen. He just keep his feelings to himself. He can go rot in hell for all I care." He shrugged. Then, he walked out of the bathroom. 

Mabel followed close behind. "Dipper, you forget who's been obsessing over him since we've came here.." 

Dipper groaned. "I am not obsessed with Bill, and we are completely done with this conversation." 

Mabel opened her mouth, but closed it once she seen the look that Dipper gave her. 

"What's for breakfast?" He looked at Mabel, a bit curious. He was starving. 

Mabel smiled. "Pancakes. I made them myself. Mine are shaped like pigs, and yours are shaped like..well, it's a surprise." 

Dipper smiled softly. "Okay, thanks Mabel." He walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. 

She grinned, and sat down across from him. "Anytime, Dip." 

Dipper looked down at his pancakes, and froze. He slowly slid the plate up, and rested his forehead on the table. "Mable, why?" 

The pancakes were all shaped like triangles. Mabel laughed softly. "Dipper, I'm sorry!~~" 

Dipper brought his head up. "No, you aren't. You obviously did this on purpose, but I guess I'll eat them, considering that there's no others for me that aren't shaped like triangles." 

Mabel smiled. "Well, taste it, and tell me what you think of it." 

Dipper grabbed the plate, and slid it closer to him, pouring syrup all over them. He cut up on piece and ate it. He blinked in surprise. "Wow, these are pretty good actually." He started eating more of his pancakes. "Seriously, these are insanely good." 

Mabel glowed with pride as she ate hers, but no before drowning them in syrup. "I'm glad you think so, bro bro." 

Dipper kept on eating until he was halfway done with them. "So, Mabel, what do you want to do after we eat?" 

 

She shrugged. "We could climb the trees in the woods, and just talk if there if you want to." Suddenly, her face had a hint of seriousness to it. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I guess we could do that." 

As soon as both of them were done eating, they put their dishes, and silverware in the sink, washed their hands, and face, and walked out of the shack together. Dipper couldn't help noticing how silent Mabel was as they started heading into the forest. He looked over at her. She had a distant look on her face. She was obviously thinking very deeply about something.

He bit his lip, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. It was obvious to him now that Mabel wanted to talk with him alone, and it was important. It was most likely about what happened at the party. Well, at least it was better than talking about Bill.

Mabel came back to reality, and stopped walking. She looked around, scanning the area. "Legs go up that one." She pointed to a very tall tree. Dipper nodded softly, staring up at it. Mabel smiled a bit at him, and clung to the tree, climbing up as high as she could, sitting down on a branch. She was towards the middle of the tree. "Come on, Dipper!" She called down to him. "Hurry up!" 

Dipper nodded again. "Alright, I'm coming up!" He struggled a bit, but he managed to climb up the tree about halfway, sitting next to Mable on a thick, sturdy branch. He swung his legs back and forth. "So..what exactly do you want to talk about?" He hesitantly looked over at his twin.

Mabel bit her lip softly. "Um, yeah.." She looked him in the eyes. "Why did you drink with that random guy? I mean, it was sort of sudden..in a way." 

Dipper nodded slowly. Yep, there it is.. He sighed. "Well, I don't know..he was really persuasive, and he said that if I didn't like the taste, I didn't have to drink any. Well, it turned out that I did, and before I knew it, I was drunk.." 

Mabel shook her head in disapproval, sighing. "Dipper.." 

He had to look away then. "I'm sorry, Mabel. I shouldn't have done that..it was stupid, but..I was also really curious. I couldn't help it. It's like part of me wanted to do it..maybe because it's forbidden in my age group." He shrugged, turning his gaze to his lap now. 

Mabel touched his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Dipper. It wasn't your fault..I'm just glad that I know what happened." 

Dipper kept staring at his lap. He got the same feeling of being watched again. This time though, it somehow felt different. It made him feel nervous, and he felt strange butterflies in his stomach. "Mabel..Bill's watching.." 

Mabel blinked in surprise. "He is?" She scooted a bit closer. "Oh..well..maybe he's just interested in our conversation." She guessed. 

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know..I've also thought about my sexuality. I might be gay..I'm still thinking about it though.." 

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Wait..if Bill's watching, then why are you talking about this. Do you want him to know?" 

Dipper sighed. "I don't care if he know's, or not. I don't even care if he ends up 'having the hots for me', as you put it." 

Mabel stared at him, looking a bit concerned for him. "But, when we were getting groceries for Grunkle Stan, you definitely didn't want me to say anything involving that." 

Dipper looked off to the side, staring at the other trees. "Well, today's different. Today, I just feel a bit..detached. I guess I'm in a bad mood, but I don't know what caused it.." 

Mabel pursed her lips together, nodding softly. "Well, I hope you feel better tomorrow. I'll try to make today good for you, too." She looked at the tree next to Dipper. "Hey, do you think that if I jumped, I could land on that branch in the next tree?" She pointed straight to it. 

Dipper shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. You could fall, and who knows what kinds of injuries you could have." 

Mabel crossed his arms. "Well, Debby Downer, I'm gonna do it anyway~~ It'll be fun!~~" She moved over Dipper, and crawled to the end up the branch. She slowly stood, and held her arms out to her sides. 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Mabel, don't! I'm serious! Who knows, you might even die if you fall!" 

Mabel shook her head. "Nope, I can make it, bro. Just watch." Before Dipper could say anything else, Mabel jumped. Her heart pounded in her chest from the excitement of it. She landed on the next branch, stumbling for her balance. She gained it back, and turned around, grinning. "See!~~" 

Dipper had his hand clutched to his chest, breathing hard. "Mabel, you almost gave me a heart attack! Seriously, this isn't cool at all! Will you just come back before you actually fall?" 

Mabel sighed. "Okay, hold on.." She walked to the end of the branch, and was about to jump, but she lost her balance, and fell off the branch. Dipper widened his eyes, clutching on to his branch, looking down helplessly. "MABEL!!" 

A man appeared at the bottom of the tree out of nowhere at the last minute, catching his sister in his arms. Dipper sighed in relief. He climbed down the tree as quickly as he could. "Mabel! Are you okay?" Weirdly enough, the feeling of being watched, was gone now. 

Mabel's eyes watered, and she nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay.." She looked dazed, and scared. She moved her gaze to her savior's face. "Who-Who are you?" The guy had a black eyepatch one of his eyes, his hair blonde. He was in a yellow suit, with a black tie. 

The guy grinned wide with amusement. "Take a willld guess~~" 

Dipper gave him a suspicious look. "Tell us who you are, right now. You obviously seem like you know us for some reason.." 

The guy looked at him, giving a confident smirk. "Well, you're certainly no fun, Pinetree~~" 

Dipper shook his head. "No.." He glared. "Let go of her, Bill!" 

Bill blinked in surprise. "Well, you certainly seem worked up~~ I save your sister's life, and you still resent me." 

Mabel looked at Dipper, looking a bit annoyed with him. "Yeah Dipper, he saved my life. Evil people don't save lives." 

He didn't understand it, but he felt a burning feeling in his chest. He just got agitated that Bill was still holding carrying Mabel in his arms. "He's just doing to gain our trust, just so he can backstab us afterwards.."

Bill tilted his head, a sad frown on his face, even though it was fake. "Aww, well that's not a very nice thing to say.." 

Mabel frowned as well, looking up at Bill. "We can all go to the arcade and hang out there if you want to." She shrugged.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "The arcade?" That obviously wasn't why he was here. 

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, they have lots of games to play there. It'll be fun. Oh, and you can put me down now." 

As Bill finally put her down to stand on her own two feet, Dipper felt himself relax a bit. "I don't understand, Mabel. Why would you suggest going to the arcade? Did you just forget that he possessed my body, or the time he tried to destroy Grunkle Stan's mind?" 

Mabel rolled her eyes. "And do you realize how many years ago that was? We're sixteen now, Dip. He hasn't done anything extremely terrible to us in years. Like I said before, I'm tired of making enemies here. I want to try making friends with Bill. I really think you should give him a chance. What if he's changed?" 

Dipper looked at Bill, feeling very on edge. Maybe he was stressed again.. Still, he can't lower his guard completely. He softly chewed his bottom lip in thought. Bill's gaze quickly went to him, openly checking him out. He smirks softly. "Boy, have you guys grown~~" He chuckled, walking closer to Dipper. He looked down at him, tilting his head to the side. "Look kid, I probably haven't really changed much, but I'd still like it if you wouldn't hate me." He shrugged. 

Dipper ended up staring at his face, but he didn't realize it. He was just, thinking.. This took a lot of trust, too much actually. "I can't trust you..if you really want to be our friend..you'll have to gain my trust, I mean, Mabel might take you in with open arms, but not me." He shook his head. "Not me..so earn it." 

Bill blinked in surprise, but it was exchanged for an amused expression. "Alright, Pinetree. I'll gain your trust. Oh, and by the way. Your fly's down~~" 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Wh-what?" He looked down, and his cheek turned red. He quickly zipped up, looking away. "...thanks." 

Mabel bit back a laugh, and walked closer to them. "So, who's up for the arcade?" 

Bill smiled. "I'll go, but only if Pinetree goes too. I don't want anyone feeling left out." 

Dipper looked down, shrugging. "Well, I mean, I guess I'll go." 

Mabel slowly frowned at Dipper. There he goes again, acting all detached. "Um.." She softly rubbed her arm. "Actually, I forgot that me and Waddles have plans already. I'm taking pictures of him in different outfits, so.." She shrugged. "You guys could go have fun~~" Maybe Bill could make Dipper feel less depressed. 

Bill grinned, looking way too excited by this. "Ooo!~~ Good idea, Shooting Star!~~" He patted her head softly. "I accept~~" 

Dipper shook his head. "NO. Nope. I'm not doing that. I'd honestly rather let a tiger bite my legs off." Deep down, he felt a bit relieved that he'd be going with Bill, but he chose to ignore that completely. 

Mabel smiled sneakily. "Okay, great. Bye!~~" Mabel started running toward the shack, looking down to yell out something. "Bill, be good to Dipper!" 

Once she was completely out of sight, Bill poked Dipper in the shoulder. "So, where's this arcade at?" 

Dipper slapped his hand away. "Bill, I'm not going to the arcade with you." 

Bill frowned. "Hey..if I'm supposed to gain you're trust, than you have to at least give me a chance to. I say that you should lower your guard down at least a little." 

Dipper sighed, looking away. "Okay, fine. I guess we can go to the arcade. Follow me." He turned, and started walking in the direction of it. 

Bill decided to float instead of walk, so just followed him that way. "Sooo~~ Pinetree, I'm starting to wonder exactly how much you've grown." 

Dipper kept on walking, rolling his eyes as he seen that Bill was floating. He's so lazy, it's not even funny. "Alright Bill, I'll humor you. What do you mean?" 

Bill smiled cockily. "Well, I've been watching you recently, as you might have already guessed." He glanced at him. "Let's just say that you should really control your hormones~~" 

"What?" He looked at Bill, giving him a confused look. "What do you-" He widened his eyes in realisation, his cheeks turning as red as roses. "You mean you watched me jack off?!" Suddenly, he felt the need to sheild his genitals from him. He just felt so exposed, he just couldn't believe that Bill seen that. 

Bill shook his head. "Nope~~ Not fully." He struggled to exlain it to him. "Here, picture this. A million tv screens in front of you. That's what I see with this eye." He tapped his finger on his eyepatch. "I can see everything in Gravity Falls at once. Which included you and some website with exciting things on it~~" He sickered.

Dipper quickly looked to the ground. "Well, so now you're saying that I can't have any privacy at all? That just makes thing a whole lot better.." He softly chew his bottom lip.

Bill raised an eyebrow at him, frowning a bit. "Well, it depends..I only watch over Gravity Falls when I'm bored, or when I simply have to." 

Dipper looked up at him. "If you see so many things at once, then why do you make it sound like you only watch me?" 

Bill smirked again. "Well, you seem interesting. I see a lot of people who I don't a give a damn about, but you're different. You're much more fun to watch~~" 

Dipper put his hands in his pockets. "Um..yeah, okay.." He shrugged. 

Bill watched him softly, trying to discern his actions. "Kid, why are you so down?" 

Dipper shrugged. "I-I..I can't tell you. It's something personal.." 

Bill poked him. "If it's about your sexuality, let me hear it. I'm gay, so I won't judge." 

Dipper sighed. "Fine..just..just don't tell any of your demon friends.." 

Bill frowned at that. "I won't." To be honest, Bill didn't have any demon friends to speak up. That's why he was bored 24/7. 

He bit his lip softly. "I don't know my sexuality. I used to like Wendy, but now it's like I don't even want her to be my girlfriend anymore..and yesterday, Mabel payed Robbie to kiss me, like you know, and it felt pretty..good. I mean, I'm confused." 

He nodded. "Hmm, many teens like you are confused. You just have to let life progress, and you'll find out soon on your own." 

Dipper shook his head. "I can't do that, I stand not knowing things. I always have to find out stuff, and recover things, and it's bothering me that I can't figure it out." 

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Pinetree. You have to wait, but if you really want some more evidence, then I could kiss you." He had a serious look on his face. 

Dipper stopped walking abruptly, looking at him. Bill's eyes looked so instense, it almost made him shiver. "Why would I let you do that?" 

Bill shrugged. "It's just one kiss between two guys. It's no big deal. What kind of kiss do you want?" 

Dipper suddenly looked very nervous and insecure about this. "U-Um..well..I guess..maybe..a french kiss? I was always kind of wondering how those felt like."

He moved down to the ground, and grabbed his wrist, walking him to a tree. He softly pressed him against it. "Tug on my sleeve if you want me to stopping kissing you, okay?" 

Dipper nodded, his cheeks flushed. "O-Okay.." He didn't know why, but this all felt so weird to him. He felt so insecure about this, it was ridiculous, he didn't even know why he was acting like this. 

Bill smiled cockily, looking down at his face. He placed his fingers on his chin, and tilted it up. Then, Bill slowly leaned his head down until their lips were connected. He slow with his lips, wanting to get Dipper used to it first.

Dipper's cheeks turned into a darker shade, and he slowly closed his eyes, kissing Bill back. Soon, his mind was gone, and he found himself wrapping his arms around Bill's neck. He felt something in this kiss, something he couldn't really describe. Sparks? 

Bill moved a hand down to his hip, and he deepened the kiss. The pace started going faster, and he started to wonder if the kid needed air yet. So, he pulled his lips back for a few seconds before smashing his lips back on to Dipper's. 

Dipper gasped softly as pulled back, gaining as much air as he needed before he was pulled right back into it. Somehow, he coudln't think. He couldn't think at all. This never happened with Robbie..he didn't even know what this was. 

Bill licked his lips, and felt Dipper's mouth open up, but not as much as he wanted, so he placed his hands on his jaw, softly guiding him to open his mouth up further. He sent his tongue in then, pressing it against his. The sparks in this kiss were starting to affect him, but he had to keep his cool. He can never lose control..but.. His tongue explored Dipper's mouth, going over every single crevice, every single part. 

Dipper blushed deeper, slightly tightening his hold on Bill's neck. The feeling of Bill's tongue scavenging all over his mouth just put a shiver up his spine. He felt more, and more shy about it, and soon, he made a soft moan. 

Once Bill heard that one muffled sound from his mouth, he was gone. He pressed Dipper further into the tree, his hands starting to shake. He kissed him harder now, completely lost in it. 

Dipper opened his eyes wide as the bark started to dig at his skin. The feeling made him moan again, and he found himself starting to get scared by his actions. He grabbed his sleeve, and tugged on it weakly. 

Once Bill felt that tug, it was like a slap back to reality for him. He immediatley pulled back, hiding his hands behind his back. "Well, how did that make you feel, Pinetree." His breathed a bit hard. He grinned softly, hoping he couldn't see his hands. 

Dipper panted a bit, , looking away. His face was red, and he honestly didn't know how to react. In fact, instead of answering him, he started walking again. "Let's just keep going.." 

Bill laughed, floating in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "You didn't answer me, Pinetree~~ Was it that good?~~" 

Dipper glanced at him, and shrugged. "It was okay. Robbie was better." To be honest, he just wanted to see Bill's reaction. Besides, he was tired of Bill always thinking that he has the upper hand in things. 

Bill widened his eyes. "..What. That's not right at all. I seen it. He didn't even give you time to savour the kiss, and he immediately just deepened it. He just made it way too fast. Besides no one can kiss a confused boy teen better than a gay guy. Nobody." He crosses his arms over his chest. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, smiling sneakily. "Bill, are you jealous?" 

Bill scoffed. "Of that goth? Hell no. All he does is play his dumb guitar. He's not interesting at all. I'm not jealous. I swear." 

Dipper stopped his by holding up a hand, and laughing a bit. "Okay, I get it, so you're not jealous. I know that. Besides, like you said, it was just a kiss. There was no feelings behind it, so everything should be fine, right?" 

Bill nodded. "Yep.." He didn't seem to be listening to the conversation now. He looked like he was deciding on what to say next to him now. Soon, he let his gaze fall on Dipper. "Do you want to go to a bar? I know you're underage, but I can easily sneak you in. We wont be drinking alchohol though. You see, there's these pool tables in the basement, so I could teach you how to play that instead of going to the arcade?" 

He looked up at him suspiciously. "Where's the bar, Bill?" He swore to god if it's in hell, he's going to deck him. 

"In the demon world.." He said softly, suddenly realizing that it was a bad idea. "Well where do you want to go then?" 

Bill sat down then. "We could always just sit and talk if you want to." He shrugged, picking up a pine needle, and observing it closely. 

Dipper looked as him, not even going to question why he was staring at the pine needle. He was starting to wonder if Bill was up to anything at all. It still seemed a bit weird that he would just save Mabel like that. He still should keep an eye on him and study him just in case he shows any signs that he's planning something. "Yeah, I guess it would be fine if we did that." 

Bill pointed to a tree that was in off into the distance. "That tree. That's definitely the tallest tree in these woods.." He trailed off, staring at it. He totally forgot about the pine needle as he studied it. The light that was glooming on it really made it stand out above all of the rest. 

Dipper looked at the tree. "Umm, yeah..it is, I think." He stared at the tree along with him, giving it a weird look. He didn't understand what was so great about a huge tree all of a sudden, but the light did make it look mysterious a bit. He looked back to Bill, and noticed that the pine needle was out of his hand. He didn't see it anywhere on the ground around him, and it kind of made him a bit worried. What if Bill was going to use it on him? I mean, of course he wasn't worried about the damage because it would be very limited, but he worried about Bill finding out something else personal to him. He decided not to say anything about it, though. Besides, knowing Bill, he'd probably only say that he'd lost it. 

Bill smiled at the tree. "I want to climb up that tree. I mean, I bet you can see pretty much the whole top of the forest from that high." He glanced back at Dipper, and paused once he noticed that Dipper was staring right at him. "Ya like what you see, or something?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Dipper. 

Dipper blinked in realization, and flushed a bit. "Oh, sorry..I was just..thinking about something." He shrugged. He struggled to say something to try and make this less awkward than it probably already was. "Besides, I don't stare at people who're unattractive." The sentence just tumbled out from his lips, and right when he said it, he just wanted to take it back. Besides, Bill might just about pulverize him for saying something like that. 

Bill widened his eyes, not expecting him to say that. "Unattractive? Me?" He scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Well, I would say the same thing about you. I mean, who would like someone as stubborn, and boring as you?" He raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to counter his attack of words. 

Dipper widened his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah? Well, what about your clothes? Every day isn't an occasion to be formal, you know. If you're wondering, the top hat is included too." He raised an eyebrow right back at him. It did make him wonder why Bill would even wear a suit like that in the middle of the woods. Do demons even get hot in the heat? Probably not, considering that they reside in hell. 

Bill shook his head. "No, No, NO." He clenched his hands into two fists at his sides, standing up. "I don't care if you say anything about my clothes, my hair, my body structure, or whatever.." He slightly glared. "You do NOT say thing about my hat. This hat will forever float upon my head until the end of time. It's not like you're one to talk anyway. Just look at you. You have a different outfit every summer, but you still fail to change them during that faithful time period. You're clothes are also very dull for you. That includes your hat, PINETREE." He put emphasis on his nickname, dragging it out slowly. 

Dipper stomped up closer to him. "My hat stays on my head too. It's important to me because it reminds me of this place. You obviously just want you're hat because you think it makes you look mysterious, or whatever. That's your problem. You only care about yourself. If you focused more time on other people's needs instead of your's, you'd actually have us as friends." Bill really did know how to push his buttons just the right amount. 

Bill laughed harshly, throwing his head back as he did, clutching his stomach. His laugh made Dipper feel weary, but he still stood his ground with that agitated look on his face. Bill finally stopped his laughter, and stared at Dipper, his eyes narrowed. "Let's not forget who went out of his way to save your sister from falling. In fact, no-" He shook his head. "How about you take your own little piece of advice, huh?" He shrugged, chuckling mockingly before continuing on. "I mean, you don't even have any friends your age. That's because you focus on the journal, and the secrets of Gravity Falls. If you cared for others, you would have given me a chance. You would've been glad that I saved your sister." He heard footsteps in the distance, but he ignored them, focused on the kid in front of him at the moment who didn't seem to understand anything he said to him. 

Dipper glared hard at him, point a finger at him. "You possessed my body. You broke my laptop. YOU tried to demolish my uncle's mind. How do you expect me to trust you after all of that. Yeah, it happened a long time ago, but you have to think for a minute here. If you would've destroyed my journal, then what's next? Would you just stay in my body for the rest of your lifetime, pretending to be me?" He put his pointed finger down to his side again. 

Bill rolled his eyes. "Of COURSE you'd bring that up again." He sighed in frustration. "After I destroyed it, I would've gone out of your body because there'd be no reason to be in there anymore. Why did you think I kept hurting myself in your body? I wanted you to feel it after you I let you take control again. God.." He shook his head. "You're an idiot, Pinetree." 

Dipper looked away. "Well, you're an asshole! You wanted me to feel all that pain, right? Why would you?" He smiled fakely, looking at him. "Because you're evil, Bill. You wanted me to suffer because you think it's just so hilarious to see me in pain, to see me hurt, to see me losing my mind while others watch." He knew that he was bad one way, or another. There was no denying it. Bill wants something from him, but he still doesn't know what that thing is yet. 

Bill rolled his eyes again, looking away. "Well, that's it, huh? You think I'm a bad person? Fine, okay.." He nodded hard. "I admit it.." He looked at him. "I admit it, Pinetree, I wanted to see your body in pain. I wanted to see you suffer. I wanted to see you break down as others watched. It's not my fault, though. It's yours. All of this is your fault. It was your fault from the very beginning. I keep watching you, picking and choosing the moments when I wanted you to sense that I was watching, to sense that I was near by. So, tell me something. Do I drive you insane? Do I pull you down piece by piece until all that's left to hang on to, is the threads of insanity?" 

Dipper clenched his teeth, jabbing his finger at his chest. "You have no right to leave me with that feeling of being watched. You have no idea how unsettling it is. It feels like theirs millions of eyes just waiting for me to do something, waiting for me to slip up, or say something stupid, something personal just for your amusement. So, now you're asking if you drive me insane?" He nodded firmly. "Yes. You drive me to the brink of insanity, and it's so nerve wrecking, it makes me want to scream." 

Bill placed his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow as Dipper's finger was jabbed at his chest. "Then why are you still here? If you hate this so damn much, then just leave. I wouldn't give a crap if you left. Besides, what did you ever expect? I want you to feel insecure when I'm watching you. That's the whole point of making you sense me at the right moments. I want to drive you insane because then I get to have your attention all the time. I get to annoy you anytime I want, and you'll always be focused on how I push your buttons. I'm going to be the main antagonist in your story, and their's nothing you can do about that." 

Dipper bit his lip hard before he spoke. "Well, what's the point of watching me, and making me sense you when you don't show up? You make me look crazy by telling everyone that you're watching me. If you want my attention, then you got it. I hope you're happy with yourself now because there's no way that I'm opening up to you. I'm not telling you anything personal about me again. We're never going to be friends, so bravo." 

Bill softly squinted his eyes at him. "Let's face it, I'm a monster. I'm incapable of making any friends, or maintaining any healthy relationships. I'm living in darkness all the time. I'm a being of pure energy who has unimaginable power. Mostly, people avoid demons like me, avoid making deals, or signing contracts. Then there's you. A stubborn kid who still apparently hasn't left yet. You're already insane, kid. You know why? I'll tell ya why." He faked another smile. "You are addicted to the dark side of life. You are addicted to me. You like that feeling of being watched deep, deep down, you want me to show up, don't you?" 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well, how about you? I'm beginning to wonder if you enjoy inflicting pain upon my body. I'm beginning to think that you want me at your mercy completely. You want to be able to tell me what to do, to control me, but most of all, you want me covered in bruises, and bleeding marks that are cause by you. You want to inflict pain on me because you just have that sick of a fetish, don't you Bill?" 

Bill narrowed his eyes at him, his gaze going dark on Dipper. "What, did you think that demons don't enjoy a little pain here and there? All demons have a 'fetish' of seeing humans suffer, and beg for their very lives. It's not something new, or shocking at all. You just have to lower that ego of your's if you think that all my 'fantasies' are going to revolve around you. Every demon has a fantasy of seeing the earth as their's, to see humans in our position, being the one's who are misunderstood beyond compare." 

Dipper slowly took his finger from his chest, rubbing his arms. "Well, what if I don't want to lower my 'ego'. What if I don't have one? What if I'm right? That would mean that, you do want to see me suffer the most." He was started to shiver a bit, finally noticing how cold it had gotten out here. The bitter sting of the cold drained most of his anger down.

Bill frowned. "And what if I do? It wouldn't mean anything, Pinetree. It wouldn't matter because you're my enemy. That's how rivals form, remember?" He could sense a certain heat in the air, which captivated him. It seemed to be a hindrance all around, but it also drew him in. He pulled out something, and reached behind Dipper, placing the object in his back pocket. "Someone's coming..I heard footsteps off in the distance, so you'll probably greeted soon. I have some..big things to do right now, so I'll be off. He slowly took his hand out of Dipper's back pocket, and took a few steps back. "I'll remember this fun little chat we had easily, but I want you to think hard about everything I said to you. Also..you should take a break from mystery hunting for a while. That's what's wearing you down, but I am your enemy still. I can feel the hate radiating off of you. It's hate that's directed at me. This will be a hard challenge, but I'll show you that soon, we can become friends. No more hate will be shared between us, and your family can be happy with me as a protector. For now..buh bye!~~" He disappeared. 

Dipper flushed softly, going stiff. All he could do is stare ahead in shock. He couldn't believe that Bill just put his hand right there..in his back pocket. Of course, what he said before he left, did register in his mind, but he was a bit more concerned about what exactly Bill put in his back pocket. He reached back their with his hand, and picked it up. Once he took it out, and seen it, he blinked in surprise. "The pine needle.." He muttered to himself, softly. Why would Bill give him this? Is it some sort of sign? Is he trying to say something? Then he gasped, dropping it. "No..he can't, there's no way.." He shook his head. Bill knew his secret. His secret that he tried to hide from every person he knew. He didn't know exactly how Bill knew about this, but now, alarm bells sounded in his head every time he looked at the 'gift' that was lying in the dirt. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew that that was what Bill was trying to say by giving it to him.

"Dipper? Hey, Dipper!" Someone called out to him. "Dipper?" Dipper looked at her, and widened his eyes. "Wendy? I thought you didn't work today." All he could think about now, was the pine needle, and Bill. He bit his lip softly. 

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. I just wanted to check up on you. You look like you seen a ghost, are you okay?" She looked concerned for him. Mabel already told her about her talk with Dipper, and how Bill saved her from her fall. 

Dipper sighed. "I just..I don't know. I'm not sure what to think anymore. It's not about what happened last night, it's..something else." He tried so hard not to look at the pine needle, and keep looking at her face, but the struggle was imminent. 

"Do you want to talk about it, or something? We could go back to the shack, and talk with Mabel, o-" 

He cuts her off by shaking his head. "No, I'd rather not talk about it." He rubbed his arm softly. 

Wendy was about to say something, but was cut off again when a huge animal flew past them in a blur. 

Robbie ran up to them, panting. He was without his hoodie, which revealed his 'The Cure' shirt on. He had his hands on his knees as he tried to gain his breath. Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, Robbie? What are you doing here?" 

Robbie stood up, pointing in the direction that the winged animal flew to. "That giant bird just took my hoodie! Did you even see how big it was? It's like some kind of mutant freak!" He looked very pissed off. He placed his hands in his pockets, hooking his thumbs out. 

Dipper nodded. "It was big..maybe their's something about it in my journal, Wendy." He looked at her, starting to feel a rising excitement in his chest. He hasn't gone on a mystery hunt like this in a while. 

Wendy bit her lip. "Dipper, I know where this is leading. Normally, I would help you out, but that thing was gigantic. If you go after, you might get yourself killed. Besides, my family is leaving in an hour to fishing." She shrugged. "Sorry man, but I just seriously think that it's a bad idea." 

Dipper shrugged. "Fine, I'll go by myself. It's not a problem." He turned and started walking in the direction of the shack. He couldn't believe that Wendy had to leave, but she can't help it. It's not her fault. He sighed deeply. 

Robbie chewed his bottom lip, and sped walk up to him. He stopped him by grabbing on to the collar of his shirt. "Hey." 

Dipper winced and coughed a bit, rubbing on his neck a bit. "Ow, Robbie, what do you want?" He pulled out of his grip, turning around. 

Robbie stared down at him, a hard expression on his face. "If you're going after that bird, then I'm coming with you. No one takes my stuff and gets away with it." He frowned. 

Dipper widened his eyes a bit, but nodded. "Alright. Then, it looks like we've got ourselves a monster hunt." 

Robbie nodded back to him. "You. Me. The woods, in one hour. Be there." ||Time Skip|| 

"Robbie! I got the journal!" He called out, looking around. "Robbie!" He just got into the woods and there was no sign of Robbie anywhere. Mabel also wasn't in the shack which meant that she and Waddles probably went off somewhere else. 

He found Robbie finally, leaning against a tree, crossing his arms. "Finally." 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well, anyway, when I got to the shack, I looked through my journal. Is this what you seen?" He open the journal where he bookmarked it, and held it up to Robbie. Robbie stared at the picture closly, squinting his eyes. "Yeah, it was. What's it called? I can't pronounce it." 

Dipper turned the book back to him, reading it over. "The umbra furtum. It says that it's a giant bird that hordes things that are a certain color that's attracts them. The color differs with every kind of it's species." He closes his book, and looks at Robbie. So' it's either attracted to red, or gray. 

Robbie nodded. "Okay, so I remember it headed that way, so..let's go there, I guess." He looked at him. 

Dipper nodded back. "Okay, sure." He walked with Robbie in the direction of where he pointed. 

Robbie looked at him. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean we're friends, okay? I just want my hoodie back." 

Dipper sighed. "Yeah Robbie, we've established this an hour ago. Besides, I'm not looking to be your friend." 

Robbie looked ahead. "Well that's a relief." He said it sarcastically as they kept moving. 

Soon, their was a loud thud in the distance, followed by a shriek, probably coming from the beast. Robbie widened his eyes. "That's him! Let's go." He started running at full speed toward the noises. 

Dipper started to run as well, but he wasn't as fast as Robbie. "Wait for me!" 

Robbie ignored him, and only ran faster. He immediately froze as he saw the beast. It flapped it's dark, black wings in the air, staring at him. 

"Robbie, wait!" He called after him, and stopped by his side. "Why did you stop?" 

Robbie stared the bird down, not moving an inch. "Look up." He said it in a hushed voice. 

Dipper looked up as Robbie said, and widened his eyes. "The beast.." 

Robbie breathed slowly. "Don't. Move. It might do something crazy." 

The bird tilting his head to the side, staring at Dipper now. Dipper slowly bit his lip, trying his hardest not to move. They stared each other down until the bird screeched, and dove down. His big beak latched down on to Dipper's journal. "Ahhh!" Dipper grabbed hard on to the journal as it flapped vigoriously, trying to pull it away from it. As it pulled, it drug Dipper forward. He looked over his shoulder. "Robbie! We can't let it have the journal!" 

Robbie had his eyes widened in fear, but swallowed hard, nodding. "I'm coming!" He ran behind Dipper, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled Dipper had only a few inches before the bird had had enough of it. It shook his head back and forth, pulling up Robbie and Dipper along with him. 

"Robbie! I can't hold on anymore. I'm gonna-" just on cue, The bird flung Dipper and Robbie far back into the woods, making them land hard on the ground. Then, he flapped it's wings ascending into the sky. Dipper groaned, and slowly got up, looking into the sky. The bird stopped, staring him down again. Then, it flew off ahead of them. Dipper ran as fast as he could, knowing he couldn't catch up to the bird. "No, wait! I need that!" The bird dove down to the tree line, and suddenly, he gone. The place where he was, was replaced by strange ripples, as if it flew through water. 

Dipper had a very puzzled look on his face. "What?" He shook his head, running to the barrier, panting as he did. He moved his hand forward, and poked the air in front of him. Again, he seen ripples forming where his finger had touched. 

Robbie ran up to him, seeing the ripples. "What the-" he had a strange look on his face. 

Dipper touched it with the palm of his hand, watching the ripples. "Robbie..he didn't disappear..he flew through something." 

Robbie raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? Like what?" 

Dipper looked at him. "He flew through a secret invisible barrier." He took his hand away, staring ahead. 

Robbie looked at him. "So, we have to go through that thing, huh?" 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, but we don't know what's inside of it." 

Robbie chewed the bottom of his lip, glancing ahead. "I guess I can take a peek." He put his hand on the barrier, and pressed hard against it, watching his hand go through. Then, he put his head through. Inside of the barrier, he seen a huge hole in the ground. "Hey kid, there's a gigantic hole that's in front of us. It's hiding his hideout, or something." He moved back out of the barrier. 

Dipper looked at him. "Well, how far down does it go?" 

Robbie slowly smirked, a mischevious look in his eyes. "Well, there's only one way to found put, kid." 

Right then, Dipper had a bad feeling in the pit of stomach. Suddenly, he really regretted bringing Robbie with him.


	4. Arnaldo

Dipper laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. "Umm...what?" Robbie's gonna do something horrible with this, he just knew it. He should've just gone alone..then again it was Robbie's stubborness that was the cause of him coming with anyway. 

Robbie kept that smirk upon his face. "C'mere." He walked towards Dipper, which made Dipper back away a bit in fear. Robbie slightly glared. "I said c'mere!" He stopped walking. 

Dipper stared at him a bit in contemplation before sighing in defeat. "Fine.." He walks up to him. 

Robbie smirked again, and picked him up bridal style. "I'm gonna drop you down there. When I hear your body hit the ground, it'll tell us how far down the hole goes." He started walking toward the barrier, which made Dipper only panic further. He clutched on to Robbie. 

"Well, why don't you use something else, like a stick, or a rock?" He tried talking some sense into this lunatic. 

Robbie glared at him. "Hey, let go of me.." He rolled his eyes. "I can't use those because they're too small. You're the perfect size, so you're going down there." 

Dipper let go of him slowly, reluctantly, biting his lip. "So, there isn't any reason to put me down?" 

Robbie walked into the barrier, standing in front of the hole, lifting Dipper above of his head, using both arms. "Nope."

"Robbie, I'll get seriously hurt if it's too deep, come on, please don't do this!" He panicked further, feeling his heart racing excitedly. 

Robbie rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine, now stop whining, kid." He dropped Dipper down. 

Dipper breathed hard, and winced as he hit the ground, a loud thud sounding off into the air. "Robbie..never do that again." He called up, wincing badly, rubbing the dirt off of his clothes.

"Don't tell me what to do." He sat at the edge, and since he could see Dipper from his outline, he knew it wouldn't be that far down. "Move, or else I'll land on you." Once he seen that Dipper sighed and listened to him, he dropped himself down, landing on his two feet, unlike Dipper. 

Dipper ignored Robbie, as he landed, and chose to look ahead instead of actually speaking to him like a normal human being. He squinted into the darkness, not able to see anything really. "Ah..I can't see.." He trailed off, still trying to look ahead. 

Robbie raised both brows as he watched him to see ahead. "Uhh, I could use my lighter.." 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, do that. It'd be a lot easier for us to navigate around here." 

Robbie nodded slowly, and grabbing the lighter from his jean pockets. He lifted it up, and ignited the fire from within it. "It's not really that much light.." 

Dipper shrugged. "It's good enough. It's also all we have." He started walking ahead, looking behind his shoulder. "Come on."

Robbie walked to his side, sighing. "How far do you think it went? For all we know, this cave..tunnel..thing, could take weeks to get through." 

Dipper shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think it lives close here. I'm just wondering how long it's been here, and how that invisible barrier was made." 

Robbie sighed. "The barrier doesn't matter. It's just some weird allusion that someone put up."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Did you forgot the part where you carried me, and we passed through it?"

Robbie set his jaw. "First of all, don't say it like that. I forced you to go through it with me. When you just say I carried you, it sounds like I did it for your well-being." 

Dipper nodded. "Well, you did in a way because if you didn't throw me down, we probably wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have been able to get my journal back."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, so what? If you want my opinion, I think that you need way more than a plummet down a hole to make you fight for what you want. Seriously, your arms are like sticks, and you're never going to get through life if you're just a weak little kid."

Dipper stopped walking, glaring at him. "I am not kid! I'm sixteen!" 

Robbie sighed. "Whatever. The point is, I'm older than you. You should start giving me more respect." He still held up the lighter, frowning deeply.

Dipper slowly smirked, which made Robbie feel uneasy. He placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, I'll be sure to respect my elders then."

Robbie shook his head. "No, you can't-" He struggled for a comeback. "Well, you-" He widened his eyes, and smirked right back. "Why don't quit this then, and go play with your friends~~"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Is that the best you could come up with? I could think of a million things better than that, in my sleep." 

Robbie laughed harshly. "Well, why don't you start now? I could always have ways of making you sleep."

Dipper nods. "Maybe, but you could have said it better. Like for instance-" He cleared his throat, doing his best Robbie impersonation. "Well, why don't you start now? I could always have ways of making sure you never wake up." 

Robbie frowns. "I like what I said better." He shook his head. "You really think you're just the main guy, don't you? You think you're the best one around, better than anyone else, right?"

Dipper shrugs. "No, not really. Just better than you." The words just came to him right away, and he immediately tried not to smile or laugh. He wanted to keep being as serious and blunt as possible to piss him off even more. 

Robbie growls under his breath, and grabs the collar of his shirt. "Do you want me to burn your face off?!" He yelled, holding the lighter close to him. 

Dipper gasps, and bites his lip, looking away from it. "Robbie, don't!" He tried to get out of his grip, and away from the lighter at the same time. 

Robbie let go of his collar so that he could land right on his feet. "That's what I thought, twerp." He walked ahead again, holding the lighter up. 

Dipper landed on his feet and stared after him as he walked. For a moment he thought that Robbie looked a bit like the statue of liberty, but he decided it wasn't smart to tell Robbie that right now. He walked by his side again, and stopped. Ahead were two paths, both lit up by torches that were on the walls of the cave. Dipper bit his lip, and looked at both paths. They looked pretty much the same, except different directions. "Which way do you think we should go?" 

Robbie shrugged softly. "Right." Before Dipper could even respond to his answer, he started walking to the right path. 

Dipper sighed, and followed behind. He stared at each torch that they passed, and tried to ignore the silence that risen between them. He kicked a little pebble that he seen on the ground, and watched as it moved ahead. 

Robbie kept walking in front of him and unlit his lighter, placing it back in his jean pocket. Soon, he decided to speak. "Kid, have you ever cared about someone so..deeply..that your absolutely, one hundred percent sure, that you'd die for them?" 

Dipper widened his eyes. That sure seemed like a weirdly deep question..especially for Robbie. He bit his lip, pondering. "Um..no, not really. I don't have a crush on anyone so far." He shrugged. 

Robbie nodded a bit. "Well..you'll know if they're your soul mate easily. Like, if they make your heart skip a beat, or if you can't help but stare at them. Then you start thinking weird things, like how perfect they are, and how well they fit into your life, stuff like that.." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. "You lost me..why are we talking about soul mates exactly?" He was just confused..one second ago Robbie was practically threatening him, and now he was talking about this. It just seemed like a weird change in subject for him. 

Robbie shrugged. "I don't know..I guess..I lost Wendy obviously, and I'm over her. I just..I don't like seeing people..losing the one that they love. I'm just telling you because you should know who your soul mate is, or how to know who you should spend the rest of your life with. It's pretty big stuff, ya know?"

Dipper nodded slowly. "Okay, I get that..but why would you want me to find someone special? I thought you hated me. I mean, right now you're pretty much helping me." 

Robbie frowned. "Listen..this still doesn't mean that we're friends at all. I'm just having a one-on-one talk with you. Besides, if we're enemies, it doesn't mean we can't have a civilized talk once in a while." 

Dipper nodded. "Okay..I have a question. Well, I want to ask you this one question, but I want to be completely comfortable asking it, and I need you to be comfortable with it to. So, are you straight?"

Robbie furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "No, I'm bi. I swing both ways. Why?" He smirked. "You don't have the hots for me, do you?"

Dipper sighed. "Don't ruin the talk." He shook his head. "No, I don't, but I'm kinda..well..I think I might be gay, maybe? And today some person that I know kissed me to help me decide what sexuality that I have. It was a guy, and anyway, I asked for it to be a french kiss because I was curious as to what it felt like. A-"

Robbie interrupted. "How long was it?"

Dipper widened his eyes. "What?" He blinked. "The kiss you mean?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, not that kiss. I mean-" He sighed. "Look, did you seal the deal?"

Dipper gave him the most blankest look that he could possibly muster. "Umm.." 

Robbie frowned. "Did you do the do?" The kid had to know what he was talking about now because if he didn't he'll probably just end up changing the subject anyway. 

"Do the do?" He thought in his head, trying to remember what that meant, but soon he gasped, placing a hand over his mouth, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He shook his head fast. "No, no, we didn't do anything like that! You have to let me finish explaining before you jump into conclusions about this!" 

Robbie chuckled, holding his hands up. "Alright, Alright, I'll let you finish. Just hurry up though. I think we're getting close." 

Dipper sighed a bit before continuing on. "So we started to french kiss because that's basically what I asked him to do, and so we did that, and once that was done, we were just talking, but it turned into this argument and I couldn't tell if he wanted to be my enemy anymore, or if he wanted to be my friend. It's confusing to me, much more than it should.." 

Robbie raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me about this guy then."

Dipper blinked in surprise. "Really? Wow..umm..you might not believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. He's a demon in the shape of a triangle. His name is Bill Cipher. He's done bad things to me in the past, and he basically kept saying things about being my enemy, but also things like he wants to be my friend." He shrugs. 

Robbie looked at him. "So, what's your question?" He kept on walking, staring ahead. He hoped that this journey didn't last that long. He was starting to get hungry..

Dipper kicked another pebble, watching it skip on ahead. "I'm not sure if we're acquaintances, friends, or enemies after all that."

Robbie laughed softly. "So, after both of you just french kiss, you want to know if he's your friend?"

Dipper glared slightly at him, crossing his arms. "He was helping me with choosing what my sexuality was." 

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, I got that part. Were your hands shaking at all?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Dipper shrugged. "A little, I guess. Oh, I also felt strangely hot, like the temperature just raised ten degrees higher or something." 

Robbie bit his lip to try no to laugh anymore. "You're into him, then. WAY into him." 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You're not helping at all. I honestly don't even know why I asked you.." He shook his head.

Robbie touched his shoulder. "Okay, fine. I say that you're acquaintances. It sounds like you have a lot to go if you guys want to be friends, but that's just me." He shrugged. "Oh, and there's a room, straight ahead, if you were paying attention." 

"What?" Dipper looked ahead, and widened his eyes. "There is! Let's go!" Dipper ran right down the hallway, practically almost sprinting.

Robbie widened his eyes as Dipper ran. "Hey, wait up, kid!" He ran after him.

When Dipper finally got into the room, he paused, looking over his surroundings. He gasps as his gaze is locked at what's ahead of him. In the back of the room was a huge pile of random things, but when Dipper looked closer, it reminded him of something that he had seen before in the journal. It only took him a second to realize what it was.

Dipper looked at Robbie as he finally came in to the room, huffing a bit. "Robbie..look at all of these objects.." 

Robbie looked the to the huge pile of things, raising an eyebrow. "Um..yeah?"

Dipper pointed to the pile. "It's the symbols to the wheel surrounding Bill in my journal. The bird didn't take things that were red, like I thought..He took things that have those symbols on it."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dipper sighed. "In my journal, there's a picture of Bill Cipher, and there's this circle that surrounds him. In the circle, there's different types of symbols. The hand on the journal is one of them, and so is the stitched up heart on your hoodie." 

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well..I don't see my hoodie.." He scanned the pile until he seen a sleeve sticking out of the pile. "Oh, wait..I think that's.." He walked up to the pile, and knelt down in front of it, pulling it out of the pile. "My hoodie! Finally!" He smirked and put it on. "I missed you so much.." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. "Um..Robbie? I hate to break your reunion with your hoodie here, but I don't see my journal in this pile." 

Robbie frowned, glancing back at him. "Well, maybe you actually have to sit down, and sift through all this stuff." He said matter-of-factly.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll look." He walked up to the pile as well, and knelt down next to Robbie, starting to sift through the pile, trying to find his book. He slightly glared as he searched on. "Ya know, this would be a lot easier if you actually helped me, ya know?"

Robbie crossed his arms. "Pfftt, yeah, but I don't need to help you. Remember kid, I just came to get my hoodie, that's it. So.." He stood up. "See you later, I guess.." He started to walk away. 

Dipper stopped looking, and looked over his shoulder. "So what, you're just going to leave? Don't you know how important this journal is to me?"

Robbie didn't look back, merely shrugging in response. "Yeah, but I don't care. All I care about is getting my hoodie back, and I did. There's nothing left for me to do here."

Dipper turned around, standing up. "No, all you care about is yourself. You're just so selfish!" 

Robbie glared. "Well, that's definitely going to make me help you." He said sarcastically. "You know what? Look for it on your own."

Dipper sighed. "What about your lighter? I need it to-"

Robbie looked over his shoulder. "Use your cell phone, dumbass." After that, he walked out of the weird room, and back into the tunnel. 

Dipper sighed, and turned back around, sifting through more items. "Stupid Robbie.." He muttered under his breath. He stood up, and kicked some kind of dress with a lama on it. Then, he froze in place, hearing a screeching noise that made his skin crawl. He turned around, and seen the giant bird on the ceiling. Dipper widened his eyes in fear, biting his lip. After that, he didn't move a muscle. 

The bird held something shiny it's mouth, and it took second for Dipper to realize that that's his journal. The bird screeched again, and landed on the ground in front of Dipper. He winced as it landed, afraid that it might attack him. The bird tossed the journal in the air with his beak, and suddenly, mist surrounded the area. Dipper had to squint his eyes to see in the thickness of it all. Then, he heard a voice..

"Mist, begone." 

The mist slowly dissipated, and as soon as it did, Dipper noticed that the bird was gone, and a man was there instead. He had black hair that was held back in a ponytail, and he had crimson red eyes, that instensly stared straight at him. His skin was tan, and he had strong, sturdy looking arms. The man looked at Dipper, the journal in his left hand. 

"Hello, Dipper. I knew you would come here eventually. How could a boy like you resist an adventure such as capturing a ferocious bird?" He chuckled. 

Dipper gave him a very puzzled look. "Um..who are you, exactly? And how do you know my name?"

The man chuckled again. "My name is Arnaldo. I was the bird that you were after. I also know your name because I am a demon. Not like Bill Cipher no, no." He shook his head. "I am very different."

Dipper nodded slowly. "Okay..why did you take all of these objects from people? Why did you take my journal, and why did you lure me here?"

Arnaldo shrugged. "You ask many questions boy, but lucky for you, I'm willing to answer them all." He cleared his throat. "I took the objects because I keep them as my treasures. You see, for my type of demon, the more treasure I have, the more power I hold within. I took your journal because it seemed very important to you, and I wanted to make sure that you come here to my lair." Then, he smirked. "I also lured you to my domain so I could warn you. I didn't want Bill Cipher to listen in to our conversation. He can watch from many angles of Gravity Falls, except underground. That is why I put my lair here. I wanted complete privacy."

Dipper frowned. "What do you want to warn me about?" He knew the whole treasure ordeal was a lie, but he wasn't going to question him about that. It just might make this guy his enemy. He had a feeling that making this guy his enemy was a very bad idea. 

Arnaldo that smirk on his face, which made Dipper feel very uncomfortable. "Bill Cipher is not what he deems himself to be. He is waiting to destroy you. No matter how charming he seems, or how caring he is, you can't fall for his charade. You see, demons evoke emotions into their words so easily, it's simply evil~~" He chuckled. He walked closer to Dipper, stopping right in front of him. "Even in moments of pure passion, they can manipulate very easily. Even there beautiful caress, and their wandering eyes can be deceiving. They like to play games, especially Bill. So, it is probably best if you do not let him in. As for me..It's probably not wise to explain demons so thoroughly. You probably think I am trying to trick you." He laughed, shaking his head. "But I assure you, I am not."

Dipper looked away. "Look..Bill and I are aren't even acquaintances, so I don't know where you get the whole passion thing from. Anyway, umm..can I have my journal back now?"

Arnaldo's eyes shifted to the journal that was in his hand, watching at it shined. "Well..normally I would just keep it for myself, but you are surprisingly nicer than other humans I have encountered. For that, I will let you have it." He gave the journal to him, and Dipper took it, hugging it to his chest. 

"Thanks Arnaldo..so..if you're a demon..you can probably grant wishes, or just do something bad to other people, right?" He tilted his head to the side, starting to get very curious, an idea forming in his head. 

Arnaldo's smirk grew. "Well, of course I can..for a price of course. You should know more than anyone that demons do not work for free~~" 

Dipper sighed. Yeah, he forgot about that special detail. "Well nevermind then..I don't want to make any deal if you're going to switch it on me." He shrugged. 

Arnaldo nodded a bit. "I see what you mean. Demons can be very vicious creatures, but I promise that I will not warp things for you. I will even tell you what I would want. You see, all I want is for you to be my faithful consort." 

Dipper widened his eyes. "C-Consort? Isn't that like..sexual partners, or something?"

Arnaldo gave a soft laugh that definitely did not sit well with him. "No, no, no. You misunderstand me. It could mean anything, such as a a right hand man, a minion, a slave, a sexual partner, many many things. I'd like for you to be my right hand man. You are a very smart child, and you could prove to be a good asset for me." 

Dipper shook his head. "No..I don't want that at all. It was..It was just stupid to even ask. Robbie doesn't deserve this..it was a horrible idea.." He was going to just do something bad to Robbie with the help of the demon, but things were always a gamble when demons were involved. 

Arnaldo widened his eyes a bit, smiling. "Robbie? You mean Robbie Valentino?" 

Dipper looked up at him, nodding. "Umm..yeah, him. Why?" He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Arnaldo grinned. "Robbie Valentino is phrased among demons. He is mostly known for his evil nature. I'm surprised that he didn't hurt you at all." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Robbie? Robbie isn't evil, he's just..a huge jerk." He shrugged. 

Arnaldo smirked. "You don't believe me? Well, I guess it can't be helped. Just know not to trust Robbie either because he will end up stabbing you in the back. Now, I have no more time to chat. You should really think about visiting me. I can tell you who is, and who isn't a fraud around here, but for now..I must fly." He changed into the bird, screeched, and flew into the tunnel. 

Dipper looked down at his journal. For some reason, it didn't give him as much comfort as it normally did. In fact, right now, it gave him bad vibes. This isn't normal, none of this is normal, his life isn't normal. He sighed deeply. "I wish things would turn out right for once.." Then, he walked out of the room, and into the tunnel, questioning everything he ever knew about Gravity Falls.


	5. Loose Lips

Dipper was currently laying on his bed, browsing the internet. He was just scrolling through Tumblr, looking at pictures, reading funny posts. Usually this made him happy, and it did, but he didn't want to be cheered up at the moment. To be honest, he was waiting for Stan and Mable to leave. They were going on a hiking trip through the woods, but he just didn't feel like going. He just wanted some time to himsef for once. So, once he heard the front door slam shut, it was music to his ears. He smiled, and immediately went to youtube. Recently he's had a guilty pleasure a certain pop singers music. Britney Spears. He really liked her music, even though some of them seemed more on the rated-M side. He decided to play his favorite ong of hers, Toxic. 

He let the music play, relaxing. He felt a sense of freedom then because he can literally do whatever he wanted here. It did't matter. He was all alone here. He closed his eyes, and kept listening to his music, setting his lap top next to him. Soon, he opened his eyes, slightly swaying his hips to the beat. Then, a shiver came straight down his spine, making his body freeze up. He got that god damned feeling again. He sighed deeply, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Bill, can't I have a minute to myself without you watching me? Besides, your my enemy, like you said. This is the perfect time to take me out. You caught me off guard, and no one else is here." He slightly glared, crossing his arms. "Come on Bill, just appear, or something. I don't want to be talking to myself here, or looking crazy." 

An echoed chuckle filled the air, and Bill showed up. He slowly descended on the ground, grabbing his hat, and bowing to him, putting it back on. "Bravo, Pinetree. Although, I have to comment on this, but you already talk to yourself." He laughed, walking to the side of the bed, sitting down next to him. "So...you like Britney, huh? You like to swing your hips like a woman?" He tried so hard not to laugh right there. 

Dipper looked away. "You didn't even comment on the ret of the things I said to you. I don't know what we are anymore, Bill. Yesterday, you confused me. Are we friends, accquaintances, or enemies?" 

Bill sighed softly. "Well, it's simple. First of all, you're thinking way to hard about it. You always forget to see the big picture. You see, we can never really be true friends with a demon like me, but if we were true enemies, I would've had you killed already. So, what's enemies and friends out together? Frenemies. That's what we are because we can easily act like friends, but it's also very easy for us to fight about different things." He shrugged. 

Dipper nodded. "Okay, thank you. That's really been bugging me a lot lately. I'm fine with you being my frenemy, I guess. Since we're being friendly though, I want to say that I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.." He looked at him biting his lip guiltily.

Bill grinned. "Hurt my feelings? Kid, demons don't have any feelings. We fake all emotions. It's pretty easy, actually." He chuckled. 

Dipper shook his head. "No, I used to think that, but Mabel brought up a really good point. It doesn't say anything about demons having no feelings, and I'm starting to believe that you demons do have feelings. I mean, come on, if you had no feelings at all, you'd be like a robot, but your not." 

Bill made a half-smile then. "Your smart, kid. Alright, I'll tell ya. Demons of a high class like me, have feelings, but demons that are close to the lower class, they really don't have any, or can't handle any feelings in the first place. They're very dangerous demons who shouldn't be messed with, which reminds me." He turned his head toward Dipper, staring him down, a frown coming upon his face. "Why couldn't I sense you yesterday? I mean, I could, but then suddenly, it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. Care to explain?" 

Dipper smiled nervously. "Umm..well..a giant bird took Robbie's hoodie, and I wanted to stop him, so then I grabbed my journal and came with. After that, the bird took my journal, and we followed him and found this giant hole in the ground, so we went down there, and Robbie left me behind after he found his hoodie, and the bird found me, and it ad my journal, but the bird changed into a man. He said his name was Armando, and that he was a demon, so the-" 

Bill stopped him by shaking his head. "Say that name again. Say it. Now." He had an almost angered look on his face.

Dipper blinked in surprise. "Umm..Arnaldo?" 

Bill kept his eyes locked with Dipper's, never looking away for a second. "Arnaldo is a very dangerous demon. He doesn't care for the human race at all, or what happens to it. He's a ruthless, blood thirsty being." He glared further. "What did he say to you?" 

Dipper sighed. "He told me not to trust you. He said that you'll just play me into your little game, and then leave me to rot. He said you were pretty much all about games." 

Bill set his jaw. "Don't listen to him. In fact, never talk to him again. Don't talk to him, look at him, or even think about him. Now that you've seen him, he'll try to corrupt your mind. Now tell me, did he physically touch you in any way at all?" 

Dipper shook his head. "No, he didn't. I honestly don't see why it's a problem though. What if he's telling the truth? What if you're just going to backstab me in the future. I mean..I still don't know if I could ever trust you..seriously, you have no idea how scary it is to be possessed. I was forced out of my body, and no one could hear me..I couldn't talk to my own sister..I couldn't even touch anything..and I didn't even know if I could come back to my body.." He shook his head in disbelief just thinking about it. 

Bill sighed. "Don't you see what he's trying to do? He wants to make sure that we never become anything, not friends, or enemies. Look, I'm not gonna betray you because you're pretty much the closest thing to a friend that I have. I don't have any friends back at my home. Only accquaintances who never even talk to me anymore. So, I'm a loner, okay? Just let that sink in before you decide to speak again. 

Dipper gave it time to sink in before sighing. "I'm sorry..trusting people is just scary..I'll never know if you're telling the truth, or just a lie..or if you really mean what you say anymore.." He hugged his knees to his chest. 

Bill nodded softly. "I know Pinetree..I know..let's just stop bickering.." 

Dipper hugged his knees tighter, feeling insecure as he did recently, when he cried in his room. As if on cue, he teared up, looking away. 

Bill looked at him. "Pinetree..trusting people is hard, but life is all about taking risks. So please, trust me. Not Arnaldo. He's a truly bad demon who will tear you apart from the inside, out. I'm actually a good person when I chose to be. In fact, if you're ever in doubt now, just ask me if I mean what I say, and I'll reply one hundred percent honestly. Now, please..I'm tired of dealing with your attitude..I can help with anything..I can help you.." 

Dipper bit his lip, letting go of his legs. "I'm sorry..I'm just so stressed, and whenever your around, I get so frustrated because I never know if I can trust you..but..I guess..I mean..I can try. I'll try.." He turned his body toward him, and hugged him tight, feeling like a hug could make him feel better. 

Bill widened his eyes, and smiled a bit. He hugged him back, using a hand to pet his head softly. "It's alright, Pinetree. Cry. Let it all out, I'm here. I know what it's like to feel insecure, and to feel like your stuck, but I promise that things will get better, no matter what. It's going to be okay, everythings going to be fine, I know it.."

Dipper bit his lip, and let the tears slid down his face. After that, he was gone, he let everything out, letting himself cry about how he's felt about the confusion with Bill, the confusion of his sexuality, the whole thing with Armando, to Robbie just up and leaving him. He trembled a bit as the last of his tears fell, and he sighed deeply, feeling drained. "Thanks Bill..I really needed that." He pulled away from him, wiping his eyes. "In fact, your not as bad of a person as I thought you were. You've really helped me a lot by venting in my own way." 

Bill nodded, smiling softly. Then, he widened his eye. "Oh, hey Pinetree, do you want to see something cool?" He tilted his head to the side. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded. "Sure. What is it?" He was really curious about this. Maybe Bill might show him some of his demon magic, or something cool like that. 

Bill took note of how close Dipper was to him, which is good. He needed to be close so he could show him. "Oh..wait..can you turn the lights off? I can't do it when the lights are on. And while your at it, close the curtain too. I can't do it under sunlight either." 

Dipper was a little reluctant, but he tried to push those feelings down his throat. He nodded instead, and got up. He walked to the light switch, flicked off the lights, and walked over to the window. "Umm..Bill, there's no-" 

Bill snapped his fingers, and right after that, there was a curtain over the window. "There ya go, Pinetree. A new curtain. You should thank me to, it's blue. Your favorite color I assume?"

Dipper nodded slowly. "Yeah..thanks..how did you do that anyway?"

Bill shrugged. "Well, when I snap my fingers, whatever I think of appears, but it's taken from someone else in the world." 

Dipper crossed his arms. "So, you just steal things from people when you illuminate stuff?"

Bill sighed. "OR, I just create it from the depths of my mind. It really depends on if I feel like BORROWING things, or not."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. 'Borrowing' things."

Bill waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, just get over here." He gestured for Dipper to come over, getting a bit impatient at the moment. 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, okay, I'm coming." He sat back down on the bed, and looked at him. "So, what do you want to show me, exactly?"

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you have to come closer than that to see it, Pinetree. It's something you've never seen before, I guarantee it." He fought the urge to just grin about it. He's never shown it to anyone before, so this was naturally exciting for him.

Dipper sighed, and scooted closer up to him. "Is this good?" He was so curious, I mean Bill could show him anything imaginable at the moment. Literally, nothing was off the table.

Bill nodded. "Perfect. Now close your eyes, and don't you even think about peaking." 

Dipper laughed a bit. "Okay, I promise I won't peak." After that, Dipper closed his eyes, and kept them that way, just as he had promised.

Bill placed a hand on his black eyepatch, and pulled it up so that it was over his eye. "Okay..open~~"

Dipper opened his eyes, and gasped softly. "Woah.." Bill's covered eye was now uncovered, and it wasn't like anything Dipper could even imagine. The universe looked like it was in Bill's eye. It was like seeing space through some telescope, except a millions times better. He couldn't even look away, it was so entrancing, and so beautiful, he just had to stare. 

Bill finally couldn't hold that grin anymore, and it spread on his face. "So, do you like it, Pinetree? I couldn't show you in the light because it's very sensitive, and it can only handle the darkness."

Dipper nodded slowly, and touched Bill's shoulder, leaning his head closer so that he could get a better look. "Wow..what-what do you even use this eye for?"

Bill blinked a bit in surprise as he leaned forward, but he mentally shrugged it off. "This is the eye I use to watch over gravity falls. I can also watch over different dimensions, alternate universes, and parallel ones. Like, for example, would you like to see your alternate self?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "My alternate self? Really?" He didn't even know he had an alternate self. In fact, he didn't even think about anything like that. 

Bill nodded. "Yep. His name is Alistair, and he resides in a place called, Reverse Falls. His last name is Gleeful, and he's really rich, and he's adored by the whole town. It's like you and Gideon switched places, but anyway, here's what he's doing now." Bill concentrated on Alistair, and suddenly, his face appeared in Bill's eye. Dipper looked closely, studying his face. He was surprised to see that Alistair made his birthmark clearly visible on his head, which is something that he himself would never do. 

Alistair sighed as he made the second journal float right in front of him, using his amulet that he wore. "Mabel, I have something to say. It's something.." He shook his head. "It's something so idiotic, it's unthinkable to even say out loud." 

Sitting next to him on the couch, Mabel raised an eyebrow. "It's not that hard to guess. I've seen it in your actions. You miss Will." 

Alistair stiffened. "Yes..I shouldn't though. You know what happened. You know how it's effected me. It happened to years ago. I'm eighteen, I should know better..I shouldn't even miss him..he doesn't even.." 

Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alistair, you need to be calm about this. It's okay to miss him, so you should stop beating yourself up over it. I mean, it is strange that he's been gone for so long, but what if he does." 

Alistair looked away. "What if he what? Say it. Just throw it out there." 

Mabel pursed her lips. "What if he does love you back? I mean, I know he did what he did, but maybe he's stayed away to think about what happened. Maybe in that time frame he's come to realize that he feels the same way." 

Alistair looked at her, slightly glaring as he did. "Then why isn't he here? If he cared at all, he'd be here. He's probably just trying to forget about me."

Mabel sighed. "What if he can't? If he can't forget about you, he'll come here. He's a demon, so these feelings should be new to him, and it's a lot to think about."

Alistair shrugged. "I guess so..but no one else has gained my affections so easily..I just hope that he comes back.I don't want to admit it, but I need him. I can't stop thinking about him. I called to him many times, and I know he's heard me because of the mark he gave me." He lifted up his shirt to show Mabel a tattoo that looked exactly like Bill Cipher, except with a monocle. "We're bound by this, so I know that he's around somewhere, but I just don't know where..I think I..to wait...you're...everything-" Static came upon Bill's eye as if it were a tv screen then. 

Dipper moved back, his eyes wide. "I'm so confused. Bill, why is Alistair eighteen? What happened to him? Why does he have a mark that looks like you?"

Bill sighed. "I was hoping he wasn't moping again..anyway, let me explain. Alistair is eighteen because alternates are supposed to be older by one, or years. I'm not sure why actually, they just are. I also know what happened in the past, but I'd rather save that for later. He has that mark because Will is my alternate. He looks just like me except, he has blue hair, green eyes, slightly darker skin. Slightly."

Dipper shook his head. "No, Will can't be you..I mean, Alistair loves Will.." He was more confused than ever. 

Bill nodded. "Yeah, he does. In the past, when Alistair was sixteen, like you, he made a deal with Will. If Alistair gave his soul and body to Will, then Alistair could know some of the secrets of his journal that Will was willing to share with him."

Dipper gave him a blank look. "So, Alistair let Will possess his body, or am I wrong about this?"

Bill made a half-smile. "Wrong. He doesn't possess unless he really needs to. No, let me say this slowly, so you can understand." He cleared his throat. "He gave his BODY and his SOUL to Will." 

Dipper kept that blank look on his face. "Uhhhhhhhhh..."

Bill sighed. "Look, kid. I'm just going to say this straight out. Whenever Will wants to fuck around with Alistair, then Alistair has to let him." 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Wait you mean-" His face turned red. "What?!" He moved away from Bill, sitting on the opposite side of his bed. He had no idea what was happening. 

Bill blinked in surprise as he moved away, then shrugged. "I honestly can't believe that you didn't guess it already, but yes. Alistair basically gave his body up to Will. Anyway, continuing the story, Alistair-" Bill cut himself off, his space eye twitching. Soon, he started to tremble. 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Bill? Are you okay? Bill?"

Bill nodded, and closed both of his eyes, turning back into his normal, triangle form. "Yep, I just need to be in this form for a while. Anyway, I think it's better not to say his past..I know that in the future, you two will meet anyway, so I'll just leave it to him to tell you what happened. Anyway, I want to know about Robbie. I seen you go into the tunnel with him..so did Arnaldo see him?"

Dipper shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he did say that Robbie has a past with demons, like he's well-known among demon kind."

"Hmmmm..." He shrugged. "Well, apparently I didn't get the memo. He's never been mentioned in my line of demon anyway, ya know, the dream demons. Seriously though, it's a total lie. He's a total loser. There's no way that he'd be connected with demon kind. I think that Arnaldo was hinting towards something, maybe a warning? I mean, what if he has some kind of diabolical plan that includes Robbie in it?" He shrugged softly. "Who knows, it could be anything really." 

Dipper looked at him. "So, you're saying that he's trying to give me a chance to stop him?"

Bill sighed. "Well, no. It's like he's daring you to stop him. Like a challenge, or something."

Dipper nodded. "Okay..why does he care about me though, and why put Robbie in the plan at all?"

Bill rolled his eye. "Don't you know anything? He knows that Robbie has the ability to scare you." 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Well.." He looked away. "He doesn't scare me that bad.."

Bill laughed. "Oh please, he's scared you in more ways than I can count." 

Dipper slightly glared at the wall next to him, crossing his arms. "Shut up. Just shut up, Bill. I don't see what's wrong with being scared of Robbie. He's taller than me, and he's older, a-"

"Kid, his fighting skills are okay at best. I swear, if you punch him in the face as hard as you can, he'll run like a scared little child. Kind of like you.." He crossed his arms as well.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, so I'm a scared little child..funny..it's really funny that I'm a child when I'm SIXTEEN years old." 

Bill laughed harshly. "What was that? Oh, it was just nothing. Probably just some kid that trying to prove himself worthy. How sad considering that his age has nothing to do with it." 

Dipper clenched his hands into fists, and got off of the bed. He walked over to the door, opened it, and looked at Bill from over his shoulder. "You know what? I don't understand why Alistair would even want to love your alternate. If he's anything like you, I probably wouldn't even had made a stupid deal like his in the first place. I mean, we were getting along just fine until you had to turn the tables. Well, I'm done. I'm not talking you, and I'm going to ignore you for the rest of my life. So, bye Bill." He walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, sitting on the counter, and crossing his arms, looking like he was pouting. 

Bill laughed as he left. "If that's not a childish move, than I don't know what is!!" He called after him. After he got no response, he just sat there, staring at the bed sheets. He ran his finger over them, until finally, he floated out of the room, and into the kitchen. "Pinetree, ya know what's funny? How this is going to backfire on you. That's funny." 

Dipper looked away, his arms still crossed. 

Bill sighed. "Pinetree, come on. You can't do this, just admit it. You'll get tired of this in a day. Maybe even less. Come on."

Dipper rolled his eyes, and stared at his lap now. 

"Pinetree, don't be like that. Come on. You know you want to talk to me." He stared at Dipper now, waiting for Dipper to look at him, or at least say something. 

Dipper kept staring at his lap, thinking of something different, anything besides talking to Bill. Nothing would make him want to talk to Bill. Bill wasn't even worth any words.

Bill floated up to him, sitting next to him. "Pinetree. Pinetree." He glanced at him. "Pinetree?" He turned toward Dipper. "Pinetreeeeeeee!" He whined, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Pinetreeeeeeee!" He kept whining, leaning against Dipper. Soon, he got an idea. He went close to his ear. "PINETREE!!" He yelled loudly into his ear.

Dipper flinched, looking at him, and rubbing his ear. "WHAT?!" 

Bill looked completely happy with himself now. "Hi, Pinetree~~" 

Dipper looked away again, placing both of his hands on the edge of the counter, on each side of him. 

Bill looked at him. "Pinetree, why does being called a kid make you so touchy?"

Dipper sighed in frustration, looking at him. "Maybe because I'm not a kid. Again, I'm sixteen. I've gone through puberty, and I'm not as innocent as a kid anymore." 

Bill stared ahead. "Well, if I call you kid, it doesn't mean I actually think of you as a kid.."

Dipper looked at him. "Well, can you still please not call me that? I just don't like it.." 

Bill shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can do that." He looked next to him, and seen a sticky note on the counter. "Hey, what's this for?" He picked it up, and held it in front of him. "Get butter, eggs, dorito chips, and more tomato soup cans. I forgot to tell you about to get all that the other day. We'll be back soon. Stan." 

Dipper grabbed the sticky note from him, and read it on his own. He nodded. "Okay, I can do that." 

Bill looked up at him. "Umm..can I go with you?"

Dipper blinked in surprise. "Really? All I'm doing is picking up groceries..won't you get bored?"

"Not with you around.." He said it playfully, but it also had a serious tone to it. 

Dipper actually found himself flushing a bit at that, but he didn't know why. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you could come, but you'll have to go into human form."

Bill laughed nervously. "Hehe..about that..little detail..hehe.." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't go back to my human form..I'm already kind of drained, and if I go to my human form right now, it wouldn't be good." He shrugged. 

Dipper sighed. "Well, how are we supposed to go in there, then? Everyone's gonna see you."

Bill widened his eye slightly. "Well..how would you like to spend the day with me?"

Dipper had a blank look on his face. "Aren't I doing that already?"

Bill sighed. "No, I mean, I could take you to the demon world."

Dipper widened his eyes. "What? No, no, no, not a chance." He shook his head.

Bill held up his hands. "Wait, let me explain. The demons there won't touch you if they see that tattoo on your lower back. To make sure they don't attack you though, you have to look like a demon. So, I can make you look like that."

Dipper rubbed his arm. "I don't know, Bill..what about the groceries?"

Bill waved him off. "We'll get them in the demon world."

Dipper looked puzzled. "Yeah, but isn't demon food different than human food?"

Bill gave Dipper an unamused look in return. "Demon food is the same exact thing as human food, Pinetree. We're not THAT different from humans.." 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah. Says the floating triangle.." 

Bill sighed. "Look, are we getting the food in the demon world, or not?"

Dipper stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out the answer. This was also a moment of trust, and he wasn't sure if he could live up to this one. Soon, he shrugged. "I guess we can go there.."

Bill laughed. "Fabulous! Okay, okay." He calmed himself down. He closed his eye in concentration, and opened it. When it did open, it glowed with bright blue light. Then, Bill grabbed Dipper's wrist at the last possible second, and they were transported to the demon world.

They were on a normal street, and as Dipper looked around, he gasped in awe. It looked like a very dark place, a place that set you on edge, and mountains were seen all around in the distance. Some places of the ground were on fire, and patches of lava were forever lamented in areas as well. "Wow..so..this is hell?"

Bill looked at him. "Hell? Hell, no." He laughed. "This is the demon world, where demons reside, like me. Hell, is where the devils are. They're a higher type of evil than we are, which is why Satan prefers them around more than us. We cause more mischief than evil." He shrugged.

Dipper nodded. "Oh, okay. I get it now. So, let's go get the groceries." 

Bill widened his eye. "Shit.."

Dipper widened his eyes, and whipped his head toward him. "Did you jus-"

"I forgot to make you look more demon.." He kept his voice low, where only Dipper could hear it. 

Dipper bit his lip. "We-"

"No. Remember, I know what you're thinking, and what your about to say is really stupid." He said seriously. "We need the demons to see your mark."

Dipper groaned. "But it's on my-"

"I don't care. You have to make some kind of persona. You have to act a certain kind of evil. I know people who can help. My acquaintances."

Dipper sighed. "All this, just for some groceries?"

Bill looked at him. "Awww, come on, it won't be that bad. Here, I'll transport us." 

"Bu-"

"Pinetree, just grab my hand, geez!" He snapped a bit. 

Dipper winced, and hesitantly grabbed his hand. The same maneuver happened like last time, and they were transported to a fancy home. He looked at Bill, and froze.

Bill was panting heavily, and slowly looked at Dipper, jumping a bit. "Oh! Don't worry about a thing..I'm fine.." 

Dipper was about to say something, when he got a kick right to the face. He landed on his back. He sat up, grabbing his cheek. "Ow!" 

Bill quickly floated in front of Dipper, holding his hands up high, and shaking them. "No! Nancy, he's my Possessive Partner!" 

Nancy crossed her arms, frowning. "Oh, it's you. The demon that never hangs out with us anymore." Nancy had hair a red as fresh blood, her eyes a chestnut color. She also wore some sort of navy blue sailor hat. 

Bill sighed. "You guys never asked!"

Nancy looked Bill over, who was breathing harder than normal. She raised an eyebrow at him, and craned her neck to look at Dipper. She looked back at Bill, sighing and shaking her head. Soon, a smirk came upon her face. "When are you going to learn?" She chuckled. "Alright, who's this guy's name?"

Bill sighed with relief this time. "His name is Dipper Pines, but I call him Pinetree." 

She looked confused. "Pinetree?"

Bill floated next to Dipper, gesturing towards his hat. 

Nancy nodded slowly. "Ohhhh, I get it. Clever. So, I suppose you're not just here to introduce us, are you?"

Bill laughed. "Well, not this time..we need help. Dipper needs to look more like a demon, since he's a human."

Nancy sighed. "Alright. So, where's his mark?"

Bill looked at him. "Pinetree, will you get up, and show her your mark?"

Dipper stood up, looking a bit frightened by Nancy. "Why do I have to show her?"

Nancy laughed, waving him off. "I don't bite, I promise. Just a quick peak?"

Dipper sighed, and turned around. Then, he lifted up his shirt in the back, showing Nancy the tattoo of Bill that was on the left side of his lower back.

Nancy bent down to analyze it, and smirked playfully. "Interesting..usually that place is where females have it." 

Dipper flushed red. "What?"

Nancy laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I can work with this. Follow me, Dipper. And, Bill? Go to Spore's room."

Bill widened his eye. "What? Why?"

Nancy suddenly had a serious look on her face. "Don't think you can easily fool me, Cipher. I notice. Go to Spore's room, and after you're done with him, I want to have a word with you in private."

Dipper turned back around, biting his lip. He watched as Bill left to another room, looking at Nancy. "Nancy? What's wrong with Bill?"

Nancy looked at Dipper, pursing her lips together in a thin line before speaking to him. "It's nothing for you to worry about, but your concern is very sweet." 

Dipper shrugged. "Well, he is my frenemy..I guess.." 

Nancy gave a soft laugh. "Is that what he told you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, starting to walk to the direction of what was most likely her room. 

Dipper was still in awe of how fancy this place looked, but when Nancy commented on what he said, he glanced at her as he followed by her side. "What do you mean?"

Nancy smiled a bit. "Bill calls us acquaintances, but we're really his friends. He always calls us acquaintances because he says that we irritate him, but I can see straight through him. He cares about us." She glanced at him, then back ahead of them as they walked. "He cares about you too. He might say that you're frenemies, but it's always a step closer with him. So, you're his friend too." 

Dipper widened his eyes only slightly, looking at the ground. "Really? I mean, sometimes he just really gets on my nerves, and he knows how to get me mad in seconds." He shook his head in disbelief. 

Nancy shrugged. "Yeah, but that's just his nature. It's who he is. It's pretty amusing though, not to mention annoying." 

Dipper threw his hands up. "I know right? I mean, it's nice to just sit and talk with him about demons, and just different topics like that, but he's just..a handful." 

Nancy laughed warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know what, Dipper? You're pretty alright. I'm officially dubbing you as, my friend." 

Dipper stopped walking, taking the time to playfully bow to her. "Thank you, your majesty." 

Nancy laughed again. "Alright, come on. My room's right here." She kept walking until she got to the next door, opening it up.

Dipper followed Nancy, looking in. "Wow.." The room was beautiful, the walls a navy blue color. The bed was a king size, something that Dipper thought was highly unnecessary, but he didn't comment on it. 

Nancy walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed. "So, are you ready?"

Dipper closed the door softly, looking at her. "What exactly should I be ready for?"

Nancy smirked, placing one leg over the other. "Your transformation~~" A playful look shown in her facial features, making Dipper gulp in slight fear. He was only left to wonder what the hell was about to take place.

 

~~~In Spore's room~~~

Bill floated into the room, and seen Spore sitting down, and painting a picture with water colors. Bill cleared his throat, which made Spore pause, and slowly look up. Spore slightly widened his eyes. Spore had sea green hair, with a black gas mask on his face, his eyes a grayish blue. Smoke puffed out of his mask. This was possible because the round parts of the gas mask had slits that he could breath out the smoke from.

Bill waved, and sat down on Spore's bed. "Um..hi Spore..Nancy sent me."

Spore stopped painting, putting his paintbrush down, and sitting back in his chair. He waved softly to Bill, then breathed out, more smoke puffing out of his mask. He spoke in a robotic voice, using his telepathy to speak to Bill without taking his gas mask off. "Why?"

Bill laughed nervously. "You still talk as less as possible."

Spore kept a blank look on his face, waiting for Bill to explain, tilting his head to the side. 

Bill sighed. "Fine, ya got me, okay?" He panted a bit before speaking again. "I'm just warn out because of my mission. You know, I'm running out of time. If I don't finish my mission, I just might die. That's why I'm worn out, and resorted to this form again."

Spore kept his head tilted to the side. 

Bill crossed his arms. "Don't give me that look.." Spore obviously didn't listen to him. He groaned. "I hate it when you do that.." 

A look of amusement flashed over Spore's features. 

Bill shrugged. "Fine..you know the death thing is true though, even though we're technically dead already, even though the death penalty for a failed mission is just a rumor, bu-" Bill paused, glancing at Spore's slightly annoyed expression.

Bill looked away. "Shut up...Okay, I know I'm rambling. Fine..here we go, okay? I'm worn out because of my human form, but it was also because I might've shown Pinetree, my galaxy eye..don't even ask who Pinetree is, you'll meet him soon, but anyway, then I transported him to the demon world to pick up groceries because I wanted to go grocery shopping with him, and I didn't want people to see me like this in his world, and freak out because, oh my god, I'm a demon." He rolled his eyes. "Then, being the idiot I am, I forgot that he needed to look like a demon, so I transported him here, and it drained me. Are you happy now?"

Spore didn't move for a bit, but after a few minutes passed, he gave a soft nod. 

Bill looked away. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

Spore paused again before nodding again. He slowly got out of his chair, and looked at one of his dressers, and grabbed a needle with a blue fluid in the container that the needle was attached to. He also grabbed some baby-wipe-looking thing. He walked over to Bill, and used the wipe-looking object, and rubbed it over Bill's right upper arm to numb it a bit. 

Bill looked at him in amusement. "You know, you don't have to use those things. Demons can heal from wounds, and besides, you know I'm a kinky person. All in all, pain won't hurt me. You should know this by now." 

Spore glanced at him, and then went back to rubbing the object on his arm again.

Bill sighed. He knew that what he said would never change Spore's mind. He's always been scared of hurting his friends like this, even if it clearly wasn't possible. "You've never changed a bit, have you."

Spore paused for a minute, shrugging softly, and going back to the rubbing. 

Bill looked at him. "I'm pretty sure that's enough. You can put the needle in my arm now." 

Spore rubbed just a bit more before disposing of the object. Then, he picked up the needle, aiming it for one certain, precise spot. He looked at him at the last minute, tilting his head to the side. 

Bill looked at him, rolling his eye. "Fine, you can count, just stick it in my arm already." 

Spore nodded, looking back to his arm. "One." Smoke puffed out of his mask every time he said a number. "Two." A pause. "Three." He put the needle in his arm, injecting that blue liquid into his veins. Soon, he took it out, and disposed of it, looking around for a band-aid frantically. He put both hands on his head, panicking a bit. 

Bill gave him an unamused look. "I don't need a band-aid. Thank you, and good bye." He was about to leave, but Spore stopped him by teleporting to the door, standing in front of it. Bill crossed his arms. "Spore, no. I'm leaving." 

Spore shook his head, and grabbed Bill's left wrist hard. He dragged Bill all over the room as he searched, finally finding a purple band-aid with cartoonish bunnies on it. 

Bill groaned. "Spore, come on. Not that one, I don't like that one, and for the millionth time, I do not need a band-aid!" He tried to ignore how hard he gripped his wrist. Now was not the time for a wandering mind. Spore glared slightly. A huge amount of smoke puffed out of his gas mask, which made Bill cough. "Fine, god!"

Spore looked happy then, putting the band-aid in the exact destination where he gave Bill the shot, even though his 'wound' was already healed up. He tapped the band-aid twice with his index and middle finger at the same time, a habit for him every time he treated a patient. He gave Bill two thumbs up then. 

Bill sighed. "When this stuff starts to kick in, I'm going to burn you.." 

Spore gave a laugh, but it sounded lifeless, and robotic. 

Bill stood on the bed, hovering above it a little bit. "Where are the others?"

Spore shrugged. "In the west wing. They are probably in front of the tv."

Bill pretended to be surprise. "That is the biggest sentence I've ever heard you say."

Smoke puffed out of his mask, and a minute later, he shrugged. 

Bill rolled his eye, crossing his arms again. "Alright, Shrugger, let's go converse with them." 

Spore nodded, and opened the door, gesturing for him to go out first. 

Bill floated out, watching as Spore walked out, shutting the door behind him. "You know what, you're way too soft to be a demon. When are you going to tell me what you really are?"

Spore waited for two minutes exactly before shrugging. 

Bill sighed. "I guess I'll take that as a never." 

~~~Nancy's Room~~~

Dipper bit his lip softly. "I thought you were just going to do some spell, but do I really have to wear all of this? It's..too..showy." He looked down at himself. 

Nancy waved him off. "Oh please, never doubt me. You look just like any other demon now. If anyone asks, you're an elemental demon. If they ask what element you are, you say fire, alright?" 

Dipper nodded again. "Okay, I got it." 

Nancy opened the door for him. "Come on." 

Dipper shook his head fast. "Why..Why the.." 

Nancy sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. Demons that have a more feminine, skinny body type, have more skimpy clothes like you."

Dipper sighed. "Alright, I guess I'm ready to go out, then." 

Nancy nodded. "Let's go, now then. We're going to the west wing, so that you can meet the others real quick." 

Dipper nodded, walking out with Nancy. "Okay, I'm ready as I'll ever be.." 

Nancy smiled. "I wouldn't worry one bit, if anything, you look real badass." She smirked with confidence. Clearly, she was very proud with her creation. 

Dipper shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'll admit, it's a lot to get used to." 

She nodded as she closed the door, starting to walk with him. "Yeah, I get that." 

The journey there was pretty much silent, which was good because Dipper could be able to think. As soon as Nancy entered the west wing, she gestured for Dipper to stay out of view. She stood in the middle of the room, holding up her hands. "Fellow demons." Well, that gained everyone's attention straight away. "I have turned one of Bill's friends, Dipper, from a human nerd, to a common elemental demon. Observe." She gestured toward the entrance. "Dipper, you may come in." 

Dipper chewed on the bottom of his lip, and walked in to the entrance of the west wing, walking to the middle of the room. Immediately, they all looked to Dipper, almost every demon widening their eyes, except for Spore, and Kitten. 

"Oh my Satan." One of the demon's said, staring Dipper down. 

Bill was talking to Spore, not paying attention to anything not, even knowing that Spore was looking at Dipper. Spore tapped his left arm. Bill blinked quickly in surprise, a bit annoyed that Spore was interrupting him. "What?" Spore pointed in Dipper's direction. Bill turned around, and immediately widened his eye as soon as he seen Dipper.

Dipper flushed in embarrassment as all eyes were on him, feeling very uncomfortable. He wore a black crop top, but the sleeves didn't rest on his shoulders. Instead, they lie on his upper arms, just under his armpits, which he always shaved. His hair looking less messy, and looked straight from her straightner, and because of the gel she put in it afterwards. His skin looked tan, and he wore dark blue jean shorts the looked torn slightly at the ends of it. Under the jean shorts, he wore slightly see-through black tights. He also wore black boots that touched the middle of the lower part of his legs. Lastly, he had various spiked bracelets on both wrists, as well as a choker on his neck. 

Bill couldn't stop staring at him. Nancy watched Bill, and snickered softly. "Everybody, control your hormones, okay?" He laughed. "This is Dipper Pines, like I said in my amazing intro~~ He's Bill's Possession Partner." She waited for Bill to correct her and say, Possessive Partner, but he was in a trance, his eyes kept scanning Dipper from head to toe, and back up. 

Dipper did a little wave. "Umm..hi guys.." Everyone either smiled, or waved at him. He was fully aware of Bill's staring, and honestly, hefound himself liking it, but he shoved that thought deep down in the bottomless pit of his mind. Bill was his friend, and nothing more. 

Nancy looked at Bill, then at Dipper. "Well, Dipper, it's time for phase two of your transformation." Dipper looked at her.

Dipper looked at him. "Phase two? I thought you were going to let me meet these guys, and didn't you want to talk to Bill alone?"

She shrugged softly. "I change my mind very easily, Dipper." 

Dipper sighed. "Okay, what's phase two?" The other demons had already been either watching tv, playing video games, or just talking. Bill still had his eye set on Dipper, but instead of staring, he was thinking deeply. 

Nancy smiled. "One that I almost forgot about. You have to act like a demon, too." 

Dipper sighed in frustration. "Why do we have to do this? Why can't I just go back home, and get the groceries by myself?" 

Nancy looked at Bill, pursing her lips softly. "Honestly..Bill never used to be interested in getting groceries, or doing chores at all, which makes me really think. He wouldn't go such lengths to actually bring someone to the demon world, especially not for such a simple task like that. I honestly think that Bill isn't just doing this because of the task..I have a feeling that he wants you to act, and dress like a demon because he wants to bring you here more often." She shrugged, looking back at him. "That's what I think.."

Dipper glanced at Bill now, and this time, he was staring at his lap, probably still thinking deeply. It was so weird for him to be so quiet all of a sudden. "Well, I mean..I'm not really sure if I'm okay with coming here again. This place is just a lot to get used to, and it really gives me the chills.."

 

Nancy shrugged. "Yeah, it'll do that to you, especially if you're a newcomer."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah..so, umm..I mean, I'll go through with it obviously because I don't want any trouble with demons.." He rubbed his arm. "So..are you the one that's going to teach me this?" It might've been a stupid question, but he was just being as curious as ever.

 

Nancy smiled. "I will, or course~~ Why do you ask?"

Dipper chewed his bottom lip softly. "Well..I was actually hoping that..Bill could be the one to teach me this because I feel the most comfortable with him, and he's the only demon that I really know here." He really aimed to talk to have a talk with Bill, and this was most likely the best way to do it.

 

Bill looked up, widening his eye only slightly.

Nancy nodded. "Sure." She turned around. "What do you say, Bill? Do you wanna teach him, or not?"

 

Bill looked at Nancy, then hesitantly, he brought his gaze straight back to Dipper, still not believing how different he looked. He sighed. "Pinetree, I can't really teach you in my triangular form. It would be complicated, and harder to teach you.

Spore looked at Bill, and illuminated a scarf, giving it to him.

 

Bill gave him a weird look, but took the scarf anyway. It took only a couple seconds later for him to know what it was. He widened his eye. "My transformation scarf! I thought I lost it years ago!" He looked at him. "Where was it?"

Spore blew out smoke again. "I just remembered. I found it in the cushions of the couch a week ago. You are welcome."

 

Bill patted his shoulder affectionately, and grinned at Pinetree. "Now, with this scarf, I can obtain any form I want in the real world, and the demon world!~~" He put it around his neck, and focused on his human self. Soon, the scarf started to glow gold. Then, Bill was back to his human-like self again.

 

Dipper widened his eyes. "Woah.." Bill never really ceased to amaze him. He walked up to him, looking up. "So, you're going to teach me, then?"

 

Bill smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Well duh Pinetree. I didn't change back into this form for nothing. I mean, this time, I won't waste my power by keeping my human form, so we're good. Now, it's best that we do the training in another room. Follow me~~" He walked out of the west wing, and kept walking ahead until he seen a staircase.

 

Dipper followed him, starting to walk up the stairs with him. As he walked, he was thinking deeply in thought about how Bill would teach him this. Maybe by just telling him how to act? It was hard to say, really. Dipper was so caught up in this ordeal, that he stepped on the edge of the next stair. He raised his other foot up, but he stumbled, falling back. "Ah!"

 

Bill moved with inhuman speed, immediately grabbing on to Dipper's wrist before he could have a nasty fall. He frowned a bit. "You okay, Pinetree?" He pulled his wrist, bringing him back to his feet.

 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine..just clumsy, I guess.." He trailed off as he noticed that Bill was still holding his wrist. "Umm.."

 

Bill looked down, smiling with amusement. "You really like to make things needlessly awkward, don't you?"

 

Dipper looked away. "Well, it wouldn't be so awkward if you'd let go of my wrist."

 

Bill laughed. "Still like turning things against me, don't you.." He smirked. "Well, I'll let you have this one." He let go of his wrist. "Try not to fall this time." He kept walking up the staircase.

 

Dipper watched him, rolling his eyes. Well, he was being as annoying as ever. He walked up as well, and followed Bill to a room with a huge door. Bill opened it, and it looked like some huge ball room. He walked in, and turned around. "Why did you bring me here to teach me?"

 

Bill closed the door, turning around to face him. "I dunno. I just like being in big, spacious rooms. It's comfortable to me."

 

Dipper nodded softly in understanding. "Okay, so how do we start?"

 

Bill grinned. "Well, first I have to explain. Demons vary on how they act, so we need to find a certain demonic personality that suits you the best, or the one that you're most capable off. There are three main types of demon personality's. The demons that don't really talk, or simple choose not too. Most of them usually act emotionless, and many humans are naturally creeped out by their presence. I can't see you taking on this role. The next type, is me basically. The demons that love playing games, and tricking people. They are very confident in themselves, and I do admit, maybe a bit of an ego. They are very playful, and almost always in a good mood, again, not you. If my guess is correct, the last type should be the easiest for you to accomplish. What type of demon did Nancy say you were, if anyone asked?"

 

Dipper shrugs. "An elemental demon that uses fire, or something like that.."

 

Bill nodded. "Fire, huh..I should've known from the tan skin.." He smiled. "Well, you might not like this Pinetree, but this is the personality that you will have every time you enter my world. The third main type of demon is has a tough exterior. They are always aware of their surroundings, and they are very cocky. They manipulate people with their words. They seduce people, and mess with their heads, doing anything that they have to to get what they want. They are very mischevous."

 

Dipper bit his lip. "Are you sure there isn't a fourth type?"

 

Bill shook his head. "Nope."

 

Dipper sighed. "It sounds really hard though. What if I can't do it? What if some demon see's right through me, and tries to kill me?" He shivered upon the thought of it all.

 

Bill half-smiled. "I'll protect you, Pinetree. I already told you I would. Block that out of your mind right now, and focus on the training, or whatever you want to call it."

 

Dipper slowly nodded. "Alright..I understand."

 

Bill smiled fully now. "Good. Now, let's begin, shall we." He started to walk in a circle around 

 

Dipper slowly, pondering over the situation as he did. "Okay..with what exactly?" 

 

Bill sighed. "Well, when your certain type of 'demon' acts mad, it's kind of like a silent anger sort out thing. I don't really understand it that much, but it's like they try to hide any anger that they have. We could probably start with anger. It might be the hardest emotion for you to go through with because your a hot head." 

 

Dipper crossed his arms. "You turn red when your mad, so you don't really have much of a say in this." 

 

Bill blinked a bit in surprise, and started laughing. "Ha! Says the guy who started our fight in the woods!" 

 

Dipper shook his head. "No, you started that, not me." 

 

Bill crossed his arms, mimicking him. "Do you always have ways to argue with me?" 

 

Dipper sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's just get this whole training thing over with, then." 

 

Bill smiled. "Good." He cleared his through before speaking. "Now, let's see your acting skills commence, shall we?" He floated a little closer to him. "This will be like roleplaying. You just told me a plan, and I have to shoot it down, and tell you the flaws. Remember how I described your certain personality, and act like I told you. If you mess up, we'll start over, and I'll tell you what you did wrong, so you can fix it. So, are you ready?" 

 

Dipper shrugged. "A-As ready as I'll ever be.." He was nervous about that, and he didn't want Bill to have the satisfaction of seeing him mess things up. 

 

Bill grinned. "Well, there's a few minor problems with your plan." 

 

Dipper panicked for a minute, trying to think of what to say, and how to say it, and Bill gave him the time to think. This was his first shot at this after all, and he wanted to see what he had in him. He placed his hands, on his hips, raising an eyebrow at him. "Like what?" 

 

Bill nodded a bit, liking what he had so far. "Well, if you just go up to Nancy, and just ask her to join, she won't do it. Not even if you give her sweets. She's just set on not doing it, so why don't you just think up something less..idiotic perhaps?" 

 

Dipper kept his hands on his hips, glaring only slightly at him. "Well, why don't we just.." His mind raced, trying to think of something a demon would do, and before he could stop it, his mouth betrayed him. "Kill her? She probably wouldn't be much help to us anyway." 

 

Bill paused a bit. He really didn't expect that to come out of his mouth, and he'll admit it, he's pretty much a natural, in this part anyway. "Now you're just not even thinking about her importance at all." 

 

Dipper ended up crossing his arms now. "And..you have a better idea than mine?" 

 

Bill clapped enthusiastically. "Pinetree, that was great! And I thought you'd need help! What do I know?" He laughed. 

 

Dipper looked comepletely surprised by this. "Wait, really? I actually did good?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking, or something?" 

 

Bill shook his head. "No, kid, I'm being serious right now. You basically nailed it!" 

 

Dipper sighed. "Bill..don't call me kid.." 

 

Bill bit his lip. "It's a habit, Pinetree, which means it'll be harder to break. Anyway, let's go to the next part, shall we?"

 

Dipper nodded, ignoring the first part to what he said. "Okay, so what is the next part?" 

 

Bill smiled. "Well, there's actually two more parts left, and the next part might be harder, or easier for you, I'm not sure, but in this part, you have to convince me to help you to get away from someone. Let's just say that that someone is Arnaldo, alright?" 

 

Dipper bit his lip, rubbing his arm. "Umm..okay." He walked closer, looking up at him. "Umm..you start.." 

 

Bill nodded, a frown coming to his face, crossing his arms. "And why should I help you from that demon." 

 

Dipper frowned as well. "Please help me with him. He's been a pain in the ass, and if he keeps this up, he just might kill me. You don't want that, do you?" 

 

Bill shrugged. "Well, not necessarily. I'm just left wondering why I should get my hands dirty with this." 

 

Dipper thought back to what Bill said, with how he should act, and that made him even more nervous, but he reminded himself that Bill was only his friend, nothing more than that. He walked up even closer, touching his arm with his hand. "Please. If you help me..I'll make sure to make it worth your while..if you what I mean?" He looked up at him, blushing from the embarrassment that his words gave him. 

 

Bill raised both brows, whistling. "Hey Pinetree?" 

 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, guessing they were done with this part. "What?" 

 

Bill leaned close to his ear. "Talk dirty to me~~" He sang it softly in his ear, making his face go beat red. 

 

Dipper pushed him away, shaking his head. "I'm done." He looked away, crossed his arms, and started to walk out. 

 

Bill laughed. "Wait Pinetree, I'm sorry!" He kept laughing, clutching his stomach. 

 

Dipper's face was still red as he stopped in front of the door. "Why should I? You never serious..and I don't see how I have to convince demons this way." 

 

Bill immediately stopped laughing, shaking his head. "Hold on, I didn't mean that you actually let them do stuff to you. That how your type of 'demon' works. They make empty promises such as that." 

 

Dipper nodded slowly. "Well, that makes sense. I'm still wondering if I should have someone else teach me, though."

 

Bill walked up to his, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Pinetree, don't. I'm perfectly capable of teaching you."

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, coming from the guy that just sang, Talk Dirty to Me in my ear."

 

Bill shrugged. "I was just teasing you. What's the harm in that? If I were serious this whole time, don't you think it will be boring?"

 

Dipper sighed. "I don't know, maybe?" He shook his head. "Just tell me what the last part is that I have to learn."

 

Bill nodded a bit. "The last part is jealousy, and before you even think about arguing with me, yes, it's jealousy. I'm teaching you how your type of 'demon' acts in jealousy, or how most of them would act."

 

Dipper sighed again. "Why?"

 

Bill frowned. "I'm teaching you all of this because I plan on bringing you here more often. They're bad demons out there, Pinetree. So, to avoid anyone finding out you're a human, you have to wear clothing that suits your elemental demon persona, and so that they see your mark. Then, you also have to act like one. When we go outside this home, you're going to pretend to be my lover, or significant other, or whatever the humans call it now. It'll just be one more reason why a demon shouldn't try to hurt you, but if they have suspicions about you, and I say that we're together, then they might test that theory by having one of them kiss me, or hit on me. That's why you have to act jealous the way a normal fire elemental would be."

 

Dipper looked away. "So, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? Okay..but what if they have suspicions about me, and they tell us to kiss, to prove it?"

 

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Then, I'd do it."

 

Dipper flushed softly. "Fine, but doesn't that explaination sound too unreasonable?"

 

Bill shook his head. "No, not at all. You have to remember Pinetree, demons are ruthless beings. If they have suspicions about you, and you slip up, you're done for. So, you have to be ready for any situation. Jealousy might be something unreasonable to teach, but anything could happen, and here, you're my responsibility. If you get hurt, it'll be on my head by your family, and friends. So, we have to learn this."

 

Dipper looked at him. "Alright..I guess that part is reasonable. And..you're right. Let's just get this over with." He shook his head in disbelief.

 

Bill smiled. "Atta boy." He stepped back a bit. "Now, here's the situation. We actually need one more person for this..How about we get Spore in here. Would that be alright with you."

 

Dipper stared blankly. "Who's Spore?"

 

Bill blinked in surprise. "Oh, you didn't meet him..he's the guy with that weird gas mask."

 

Dipper shook his head fast. "No, not him. He freaks me out..he looks like he could be in some kind of horror movie, or something."

 

Bill laughed. "Don't worry, he wouldn't harm a fly. In fact, if he killed a fly, he would feel so bad, that he'd make a little funeral for it, I'm not even joking, I can see it happening."

 

Dipper couldn't help it, he laughed. "Oh man, really?"

 

Bill nodded. "Yeah. Here, I'll call him." He put a hand out in front of him, and moved Dipper from the door, freaking him out a bit.

 

Dipper calmed down after he was put back down on the ground. "You could've just asked me to move, ya know.."

 

Bill smiled. "Naw, then it wouldn't be fun, now would it?~~" He chuckled, opening the door. He yelled out. "Spore! Come up here, I need you for something!" It took less then a minute for him to appear out the door. He waved.

 

Bill moved away from the door, gesturing for him to come inside. After he did, Bill shut the door behind him. "Now, Dipper, this is Spore. Spore, say hi."

Spore tilted his head to the side, blowing out smoke from his gas mask. "Hello, Dipper."

 

Dipper looked up at him, twiddling his thumbs. "Umm..hi.."

Bill walked up next to Spore. "Now, Spore, you have to talk more because I'm teaching Dipper the whole jealousy bit that a fire elemental demon would feel. So, you have to flirt with me."

 

Spore tilted his head to the side. "Why me?"

Bill nodded in understanding. Usually, he would pick someone who would actually talk much more, but Spore did need to learn that talking more is okay. "You need to talk more, and this is the perfect way to start doing that. Understand?"

 

Spore nodded.

 

Bill sighed. "Alright, now start."

 

Spore paused for a little bit, but he walked up closer to Bill, placing a hand on his cheek. "You have beautiful eyes~~"

 

Bill pursed his lips, trying so hard not to laugh. It was so obvious that Spore was struggling 

with this, but he managed to not make a sound.

 

Dipper honestly froze a bit when this happened. It was weird, but when Spore touched his cheek, something inside of him felt wrong. He couldn't really describe this feeling, but he tried his hardest to forget about it. He frowned, crossing his arms. "Get away from him. Now." He wasn't really sure if this was the right way to act, but it was worth a shot.

 

Bill looked over Spore's shoulder. "Nope~~ Wrong, Pinetree. Your type watches until your break your boiling point. Then, you say something."

 

Spore blinked. "What should I do?"

 

Bill patted his shoulder. "Just keep doing what your doing Spore, you're doing great."

 

Spore nodded. He placed two fingers on his cheek now, and slowly trailed them down his cheek, and down his neck as well. "You should leave him behind, and come with me."

Again, this amused Bill so much. He literally had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at this point.

 

With Dipper, that feeling only got stronger, and it was a bad burning sensation it his body, making him frown further.

 

Spore assumed that he needed to do something more. He placed his hands on Bill's hips now, staring into his eyes. "I promise that you won't regret coming with me. I can make you feel things that you never have before.." Spore felt like the most awkward person ever, but he would literally do anything for his friends, even if it hurt him in the process.

 

Dipper couldn't take that weird feeling anymore, so he sped walk up to them, walking behind 

Spore, and giving a rough kick to some place where the sun don't shine.

 

Spore's face twisted up in pain, and he fell to the ground, covering the area in his hands.

 

Dipper placed a foot on his stomach, glaring slightly. "Leave him alone, or I'll make you regret you ever even existed.."

 

Bill's mouth hung open, and he actually flushed softly. "Holy crap, Pinetree..you just.." He shook his head, and his body shook. At first, Dipper looked concerned, like Bill was going to yell, or something, but instead, Bill started laughing his head of. "Oh my god, Pinetree, you're amazing! That was perfect!"

 

Dipper took his foot off of Spore, looking at Bill. "Really? I thought it was too much, in fact..I feel a little bad now.." He bit his lip, feeling guilty.

 

Bill waved him off. "Oh, he's fine. Demon's heal, remember? Seriously, that was stupendous. I wish I recorded it.." He shrugged. "Oh well." He walked over to Spore. "Spore, you did great too."

 

Dipper looked down at him. "I'm sorry Spore.."

 

Spore gave them both a thumbs up. Then he looked at Dipper. "It is alright. I am fine. I am glad I could help." He stood up, and hugged Dipper.

 

Dipper widened his eyes and hugged back. "Well..don't you get mad? Didn't you feel like you wanted to get mad? At all?"

 

Spore let go, shaking his head. "I think that if people do not blame others, or do not give off threatening vibes, then conflict will not ensue. I wish to cause no conflict at all. I easily forgive and forget. Also, if you need someone to talk to, I can keep secrets, and I will listen to anything you say, and I have a very open mind."

 

Bill stared at Spore. "Spore, excuse my language, but what the fuck..you have literally never talked said something that long with any of us, in all the years that we've known you, and we've known you for thousands of years. That is ridiculous." He shook his head in disbelief.

 

Spore pointed at Dipper. "He will be here in the future, and I sense he has great promise. Dip is my friend." He looked at Dipper. "Goodbye, Dip." He patted his head softly.

 

Dipper felt very uncomfortable by the gesture, but he just let Spore do whatever. "Umm..bye.."

 

Bill grabbed Spore's wrist. "Hey, woah, I gotta say something."

 

Spore looked behind his shoulder. "Yes?"

 

Bill smiled a half-smile. "Spore, I gotta say that no other man would think about doing that to their friend, so you are a true friend if you were willing to go through with it to help us. Thank you, bud."

 

Spore beamed. After all, it wasn't often that Bill praised him like this. He patted Bill's head. "You are welcome." His eyes widened. "I sense conflict. It's.." He paused. "Beast and Chrome again."

 

Bill rolled his eyes. "Really? They're fighting again? Geez, you know what I say about that? 

 

Beast better make love to Chrome soon."

 

Spore paused. "They are best friends.."

 

Bill sighed. "Don't you know anything? They show strong signs of both sexual tension, and romantic tension. It might seem like bromance, but everything is shown by their eyes."

 

Spore nodded in understanding. "I shall fix the problem. Goodbye."

 

Bill nodded. "Bye."

 

Spore opened the door, and closed it.

 

Bill looked at Dipper. "Do you wanna watch before we leave?"

 

Dipper looked a bit confused by what was happening, but nodded. "I guess we could.."

 

Bill looked excited, and grabbed his wrist. He opened the door, and practically dragged him down to the west wing. The only people in the room now, was Chrome, Beast, and Spore.

 

Chrome had short black hair, with a mask on his face. It was white, with a big frowny face, and it had two thick black X marks where the eye's where. He got his nickname because of his left robot arm that was made out of Chrome, which complimented his very pale skin.

 

Beast had orange hair, with golden eyes, his skin a normal caucasian color. He was a fire elemental, with a very bad temper, but he also could shape shift into any person he wanted, which was rare for the elemental demon species.

 

Chrome and Beast didn't know that Spore had just entered the room, but he stood back to see how bad the fight was.

 

Beast sighed in frustration. "Come on, I was just joking, Chrome."

 

Chrome shook his head. "No, I am so tired of you saying that to me, it's so dumb." He cleared his throat, immitating him. "Hey Chrome, do you remember, September?" He fluttered his eyelashes for effect.

 

Beast rolled his eyes. "First of all, I do not talk like that, and second of all, I was just playing with you. In the past, you just used to laugh, and now it bothers you?"

 

Chrome placed shook his head, crossing his arms. "Yeah, it does. In fact, I don't want to play games with you anymore if you keep pulling that shit on me. You should just stop."

 

Beast threw up his hands. "Why does it bother you so much?"

 

Chrome was about to speak, but Spore was faster. "Hello, friends. Spore is here to help."

 

Chrome slowly looked at him. "Oh god.." He shook his head. "No, we're fine here, we don't need you to stop this. We are grown men, and we can handle this on our own."

 

Beast raised an eyebrow. "Says the one that can't handle a simple question."

 

Chrome glared at him. "Do you want me to fucking break your face?!"

 

Beast waved him off. "Dude, that's not even possible, and you know it."

 

Spore walked up to them, and touched the back of their heads with each hand.

 

They both looked at him weird. Chrome looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

 

Spore pushed both of their heads quickly, making their lips smash together.

 

Bill widened his eyes, placing a hand on his mouth to muffle his laughter, his eyes tearing up.

 

Dipper flushed a bit, biting his lip. He was afraid of what their reaction might be.

 

Spore moved back, tilting his head to the side. "I helped~~"

 

Chrome widened his eyes, flushing red, internally panicking.

 

Beast froze a bit, obviously shocked by this, but he slowly closed his eyes, and starting to kiss him. He placed his hands on Chrome's cheek's, and that's when Chrome had enough. 

 

He pushed him away, and stepped back, breathing a bit harder than normal, his face red. He looked at Spore. "That is not helping! I swear to Satan that if you ever do that again, I'll make damn sure that I'll pulverize you!"

 

Spore looked sad now. "I didn't..help..?"

 

Beast looked at Chrome, frowning a bit, and looking away. "Chrome..I'm sorry.."

 

Chrome looked at him, glaring. "YOU.." He shook his head fast. "YOU." He pointed a finger at him. He slowly put his finger down, looking down as well, biting his lip. "That never happened, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

 

Beast nodded. "Yeah..crystal.."

 

Chrome nodded. "Good..and If I hear you even say the word September, we're not going to be friends.."

 

Beast looked up at him. "Maybe that's how I want it.."

 

Chrome felt his cheeks heat up even more, and he just held up his hands, turned around, and walked out the door, ignoring Bill and Dipper comepletely. Beast immediately placed his hands in his pockets, stopping at the door as he walked. "Spore..don't feel bad. I understand that you were only trying to help, but next time..just stop the fights that you normally do, alright?"

 

Spore nodded. "Yes.."

 

Beast nodded, and walked out.

 

Dipper looked at Bill. "I...feel bad for them."

 

Bill nodded. "Yeah..they've been like that for a long time. Maybe tommorow we could just have Mabel visit, and try to hook them up?"

 

Dipper shook his head. "No. Then she'll have to go through that demon training, and-"

 

"I don't plan on bringing her here more than once. Besides, even if she does come here more, I'll just make Nancy train her. In fact, I can see them being friends. So, are you ready to leave?" He looked at him.

 

Dipper sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

 

Bill held on to his hand. "Remember, if we go to the grocery store, we have to look like a couple. Just hold on to my hand, and we should be fine." Then, they both walked out, and into the demon world once again.

Spore was left alone in the west wing, sighing. "I wish I was better at helping my friends.." He sat down on the couch, and thought about how to make things better because right now. They needed serious help..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{I fixed the problem, and I know..that ending was literally the most horrible thing ever, so I changed it, and made it better. Also, let's see if you can guess who I based Chrome and Beast off of?~~ x3}}


	6. It's Complicated

 

Dipper laughed, pushing him softly. "Come on man, that was perfect!~~" He laughed. "Like that part where the cashier-" He couldn't say anything more after that, he just started laughing again.

Bill slightly widened his eyes as he was pushed, but rolled his eyes. "I'd rather forget about the whole thing.." It was something embarrassing, and he really didn't want someone like Dipper to see that. He'd never let Bill live it down..

                                                                               ||Flashback||

_Bill held all the items in his arms, refusing to put it in a cart. He didn't understand it, but he was just happy holding these in his arms, knowing that they would go into the shack, where Dipper lived. He was just really happy to help Dipper with this, probably more happy than he would've liked, but it probably couldn't be helped._

_Dipper walked up to the conveyer belt thing, and gestured for Bill to set the food down._

_Bill did as he said, and set the food down, winking at him. After all, they were supposed to act like a couple in the demon world. Pinetree was actually doing pretty good at it, honestly._

_He walked up to the cashier, holding up a card. "I'd like to be paying with credit."_

_The cashier nodded. Bill walked up next Pinetree. Without actually looking, she grabbed Bill's scarf, ripping it off. "Huh?!"_

_The cashier, an old women with thick glasses felt the fabric. "Hmm..where did you get this? It's a nice material indeed."_

_She he squinted her eyes, looking around. Bill had turned into his triangle form as soon as his scarf was off. "Where are you..?" She shrugged it off. "Well..it can't be helped.." She looked at Dipper. "Oh, you said credit, right? show me your card."_

_Dipper held up a golden card that was actually Bill's. He had given it to Dipper for now because Dipper had never payed things  physically with a credit card before. He felt a bit independent doing it, too. "Here."_

_Bill snatched his scarf up in his hand, but before he could do anything else, the woman grabbed him, observing him closely. "Hmm..a very unusual card, but it's alright. Slip it through the card slot, and be on your way."_

_Bill blinked. "What?"_

_Dipper bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, he got an idea. He grabbed Bill, who was still as triangular as ever, and slipped him through the card slot. "Ow! Ahhh! Pinetreeee!!" When he was out, he glared at him, crossing his arms._

_Dipper gave him the pen, so that Bill could sign his name. "Just sign it. I think it actually went through.."_

_Bill grumbled, signing it. Then, looked at the screen. "It's not going to go through." He put his scarf back around his neck, changing into his human form again._

_Dipper stared at the screen, and laughed. Bill looked at the screen, and widened his eyes. "What?! I'm worth two cents?!" Dipper kept laughing, looking at him. "Well, you could have been worth less if you ask me!"_

_Bill glared harder at him. "Oh, ha ha ha. That is just hilarious, Pinetree.." The sarcasm leaked from his words._

 

_The woman looked at Dipper. "I need more money that, ya know.."_

 

_Dipper nodded. "I understand." This time he slid the gold card in the card slot, looking at Bill. "Can I sign your name this time?"_

_Bill waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, **Pinetree**." He rolled his eyes._

_Dipper smiled, and grabbed a pen, signing his name. "There."_

_The cashier nodded, pressing some buttons on the screen, and ripped the receipt off of the machine, giving it to Dipper. "There you go."_

 

 ||Reality||

 

Dipper clutched his stomach as he laughed at Bill. "You have to admit, that was funny!~~" 

Bill looked away. "It was not funny, it was horrifying!" 

Dipper sighed. "Well, fine, I'm sorry then." It took about a couple minutes before he burst out laughing again. 

Bill looked at him. "You know what? I hate you. I really, really hate you right now. Do you realize that?" 

Dipper sighed again, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm sorry." He looked at him. "Seriously."

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? With 100% certainty?" 

Dipper nodded. "Yep." 

Bill sighed. "Well, I guess it wasn't so bad, so you're forgiven. I still can't even believe that your family eats dorito chips. I mean, it feels like cannibalism to me." 

Dipper looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "Um, Bill, it's not cannibalism because we're not weird, floating, triangular demons."

Bill playfully pushed him. "Well, I am. It's like your eating me." He smirked. "Do they taste good?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, they taste good."

Bill snickered, his head in the gutter. "Well, thank you~~"

Dipper looked at him. "Wait, what..?" He thought back to everything they said, and looked away, face turning red. "Really?"

Bill grinned. "Sorry, I had to~~"

Dipper tried to think of something to get him back with because he hated it when Bill made him blush. It was just weird, and it made him confused. "Well..I eat them all the time, but you aren't even a triangle anymore, so.." He shrugged. 

Bill opened his mouth, then closed it.  _Damn, the kid's right.._ Bill looked at Pinetree, who was still looking away from him. "So, you have a fetish for doritos? Interesting~~" 

Dipper laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "My fetishes are seriously none your business, so shut up." He pushed Bill. 

Bill looked at Dipper as he was pushed, still walking with him. "Well, having doritos as a fetish is pretty weird, Pinetree. You should seriously get yourself checked~~" He pushed Dipper back. 

Dipper stumbled a bit, but he still kept on walking by his side, toward the Mystery Shack. "What about you and pine tree's? I mean, you call me Pinetree instead of using my actual name. Should I be concerned?" He pushed Bill back. 

Bill pushed him back. "Well, everyone loves pine tree's." He smiled. 

Dipper pushed him back, shaking his head. "Yeah, but do you like them more than you let on~~" 

Bill laughed. "Well, I don't know, how about you tell me? You're the guy that figures out answers, the smart guy. You can figure it out yourself, can't you?" 

Dipper looked at him, smiling softly. "Then, it looks like someone has a new fetish." 

Bill pretended to gasp. "I guess that would make me....a freak of nature~~" He nudged Dipper. "Huh?" 

Dipper laughed. "Oh my god, that was terrible. That was literally one of the worst jokes I've ever heard.." 

Bill rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Oh come on, you loved it." 

Dipper was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Mable, who was standing in front of the shack. 

"Are you guys..flirting?" A slow smile formed on her face. 

Dipper widened his eyes. "What? No.." He shook his head, but flushed softly.  _Why does that keep happening?!_

 Bill laughed. "No, we're just conversing over fetishes, nothing too serious~~" He waved her off. 

Dipper crossed his arms. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds even more weird.." 

Bill grinned. "No, you just like to make things awkward~~ hehe~~" 

Mabel looked at them both, smiling bigger. "Bill, are you going to stay for dinner?" 

Bill widened his eyes. "Ooooo~~ I would love to~~ What are you having?" 

Mabel shrugged. "Tacos. It's taco night, and I was was worried because Dipper never misses taco night, but it's better when I know you were with him. I mean, you have these super crazy demon powers, so you'd easily protect him. Oh, and did you guys get the groceries?" 

Bill smiled. "Yep, I'm invincible~~" He laughed. "Oh, yeah." He illuminated the bag of groceries. "Here ya go~~" 

Mabel grinned, walking over to them, and grabbing them. "I'll take these inside. And Dipper, I like your new look~~" Then, she ran inside. 

Dipper flushed again. He totally forgot that he was wearing it. "Oh god..Bill.." 

Bill turned toward him. "Yeah?" 

Dipper turned toward him as well. "I can't go inside like this..Stan will think I'm some sort of stripper, or something." 

Bill shook his head. "No. Strippers wear clothes that are more easy to take off." 

Dipper bit his lip. "Would it be weird if I went inside like this?" 

Bill sighed. "You worry way too much, you know that?" 

Dipper looked away. "Bill..he might yell at me..and my skin..is tan..he might not even recognize me.." He rubbed his arms. 

Bill laughed. "Well, I wouldn't either, if I wear him. I'd think you were some kind of intruder, or something, if I were him." 

Dipper teared up a bit, feeling overly insecure again. "I don't know what to do, Bill.." 

Bill blinked in surprise. "Ohhhh.." He bit his lip. "Look, do you like your outfit?" 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I mean..it makes me feel less like a kid, and more independent.."

Bill nodded. "Then, wear it inside. Who knows, he might not say anything about it, at all." He shrugged. 

Dipper looked up at him. "Really? I should?" 

Bill nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, you should worry more about how he'll react to seeing me.." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He rubbed at his eyes to make them stop watering. 

Bill frowned a bit. "Let's just say that we've never been on good terms, but he has to know that we're friends sooner or later, and now is the perfect time for that." 

Dipper nodded. "Alright.." He nervously walked with Bill into the shack, walking into the living room with Bill. "Um..Stan?" 

His uncle looked at him, and widened his eyes. "Dipper?" He looked at Bill now. "Who's this guy. What the hell is going on here?" 

Dipper bit his lip softly. "I just got a new look, I guess. This is my friend, Bill." 

Stan immediately stood up, glaring at Bill. "Dipper, go heat up your taco, and go the attic. Now." 

Dipper glanced at Bill, who nodded his head. He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see another sticky note on the counter. It said, 'I heated up your taco for you. It's on your bed -Mabel'. He walked out of the room, and as he walked up the stairs, he sighed. He just hoped that Bill would just be careful. 

 

                                             ||Bill Cipher||

Bill immediately looked at Stan, waving to him. "Hello, Stan Pines. Long time no see, am I right?" He laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. 

Stan crossed his arms, glaring at the demon. "Bill, I'm a reasonable man. An honorable man. A fair guy, ya know?" 

Bill nodded. "Yep, I get that." 

Stan frowned. "But, when my nephew walks through the door looking like that, and calls you his friend, that's when I cross the line." 

Bill sighed. "Let me explain Stan-" 

Stan pointed a finger at him. "It's Stanford to you, and no, let me explain. I know that if you're involved in any situation, it's bad news. I don't want you near Dipper, do you hear me?" 

Bill shook his head. "No, Stanford, I am a grown man, and I can do whatever I want." He crossed his arms as well. 

Stan raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you want, huh? So, you think you can just show up here, and change Dipper to be some kind of..prostetute, or a stripper?" 

Bill rolled his eyes. "First of all, he's too young to be those things, and second of all, why would I even want to do something like that?" 

Stan sighed. "Because you're a demon. You only want to manipulate people. Well, you're not getting to Dipper. You're not going to make him your toy." 

Bill's face turned red with anger. "Not all demons are evil!! I don't want to make him my toy! He's my friend!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that..but I'll never believe that Dipper is your 'friend'." 

Bill glared harder at him. "Don't you use air quotes on me! I can show you! He is my friend! I changed!!" 

Stan laughed harshly. "A little note about demons. They never change." 

Bill shook. "Don't you tell me things about my own Kind! You don't know! You don't know anything about me, Stanford! Just let me show you that I really am Dipper's friend, please!" 

Stan looked him over, sighing afterwards. "Nngh..fine, but if you make one slip up, say one thing that I don't like, give me one reason that you shouldn't be trusted, and I'll make damn sure that you never get to see Dipper, or Mabel again." 

Bill's skin gradually turned back to it's normal color. He widened his eyes. "Really?" He grinned. "I promise, I will not let you down!~~" 

Stan looked away, sitting back down. "Yeah, yeah, just go before I change my mind." 

Bill walked up the stairs in excitement, and soon, he knocked on the attic door. "Pinetree~~~~~ Guess who~~" 

Dipper and Mabel were hugging when Dipper heard his voice. He quickly pulled away from Mabel, ushering toward the door. He opened it, looking up at him, biting his lip. "Bill, you sound..happy..how did it go with Stan?" 

Bill grinned, hugging Dipper. "He let me be your friend, although, he'll probably be watching me like a hawk for who knows how long." 

Dipper was a bit shocked at the hug, but he hugged back. "Geez..really? Do you think you can handle something that? I know I'd feel pressured, and not to mention uncomfortable.." 

Bill let go, looking down at him. "No, it shouldn't really be a problem for me." He tilted his head to the side. "So, Pinetree, when are you going to let me in?" 

Dipper blinked in surprise. "Oh! Sorry.." He stepped out of the way, so that he could enter. 

Bill walked in, waving to Mabel. "Hello again, Shooting Star~~" 

Mabel waved. "Hey, Bill. So, you guys are friends now?" 

Bill laughed. "Yep! I gotta say, it was a pretty bump road at the beginning, but now, everything's starting to pan itself out." 

Mabel nodded. "Good." 

Dipper walked over to his now half-eaten taco, holding the plate up to Bill. "Here, have the other half of mine." 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I can't take this. Unlike humans, demons don't really get hungry, but you're different. You need the calories." 

Dipper sighed. "Bill, just take it, come on.." 

Bill glanced at him, slowly shrugging. "Alright." He grabbed the plate, sitting down on Dipper's bed, taking a bite out of it. "Mmm~~" He swallowed. "This is amazing~~ Humans never cease to amaze~~" He chuckled, and kept eating. 

Dipper rubbed his arm a bit. "How long has it been since you've eaten human food?" 

Bill widened his eyes. "Well damn, Pinetree, do you really expect me to remember something like that?" He thought about it, trying to remember. "I don't know, maybe..more than a hundred years ago..maybe two hundred?" He shrugged. 

Dipper shook his head in disbelief. "Wow.." 

Mabel looked at them, and sat on the end of the bed. "Hey Bill, do you have a type?" 

Dipper sat down on his bed next to Bill. "Mabel, what are you talking about? A type?" 

Bill laughed at Dipper, but nodded. "Well, that's a bit more on the personal side of things, but I'll answer it anyway~~" He smiled. "First of all, my interest is immediately on them if they're human because humans really intrigue me. They also have to be younger than me, but look how easy that is~~" He chuckled. "Buuuut~~ I like them with big hips, and I just love guys who know what they want, and go for it, so basically, not a shy person, a person that will basically go up to you, and tell you that they like you. That way it avoids a lot of confusion, and conflict. Also, I only like masochists, so if your a guy like that, but your not a masochist, then too bad, so sad, you're gone. To be honest..I also like 'em with a dirty, naughty side. I guess I just have this thing with flirting, I mean it's so bad, but so..innocent at the same time..if that makes sense..does it?" 

Mabel teetered her hand. "Kinda..have you had a boyfriend before." 

Bill winced at the question. "Umm..yeah, but I'd rather forget about that..it was a long time ago, but I like it better to be single. That way, no one can really hurt you, and it gives you time to heal." 

Dipper decided to try something, just to make sure that Bill could really be trusted, so he pulled out the journal. He placed it in his lap, starting to flip through it. 

Bill glanced at him, smiling a bit, and looking back at Mabel. "So, is there anyone in Gravity Falls you're interested in? Like, oh, a certain blonde?~~" 

Mabel gasped. "How do you know that? I thought I hide all evidence about that." 

Bill smirked softly. "Can't tell ya~~ Just know this. There's a good chance that they'll like you back, don't worry." 

Mabel beamed. "Oh my god, I can't believe this~~"

Bill chuckled. "Well, I suggest that tommorow, you go talk with her. Just hang out, act casual, and be yourself. It might sound cheesy, but it works." He shrugged. He honestly thought it was pretty cute that Mabel had a crush on the prissy blonde. They would be a pretty cute couple for the most part. He eat more of his taco, savouring the taste of it before swallowing again. "Well, Pinetree, have you figured out your problem yet?"

Dipper widened his eyes, looking up from his journal. "Um, what?" He was eavesdropping in this whole conversation, only pretending to read the journal at this point. He honestly didn't know why his voice sounded so hesitant, and not to mention awkward, but awkwardness was apart of his everyday life.

Bill sighed, shaking his head. "You know, that thing with your sexuality. Are you gay, or not?" He tilted his head to the side. He thought that it was a bit weird how he was acting right now. It was like he was startled when he directly asked him a question. It was like he just got caught in some robbery, or something.

Dipper scratched the back of his neck. "Well, isn't that kinda blunt? I mean..it's something really personal, ya know?" He wasn't sure if it was still alright to tell Bill about this, but maybeit was worth a shot? Here we go.. "I'm gay..." And, there it was. Yep, he just said that. Oh god..

Bill nodded, smirking a bit. "Well, welcome to the gay side of life, Dipper." He was honestly not surprised by this outcome at all. He could sense so much signals that he swung for the same team, it was ridiculous. Signs were pointing left to right, and it was easy to guess it. 

Mabel smiled. "Congragulations, Dipper. Now I need to destroy that list of girls that I wanted to match make you with, and replace it wit guys." She was so happy that her brother finally figured out what he was. He didn't sound too strong about it, so he probably is just saying that he's gay for now, but anything can happen. 

Dipper smiled nervously, feeling so awkward about talking about this, wanting to change the subject as soon as possble. "Um, thanks, but you really don't need to make that new list. I'm pretty sure that I can find a guy, but I want to know them before dating. I don't know..it's complicated." 

Bill ate the rest of his taco, nodding. "Well, I think I should be going. I'll be back tommorow, and maybe we could all hang out together. It'll be fun." He chuckled. "See you~~~~~~" He was encased in light, his uncovered eye blue, before he just vanished. 

  Dipper looked at Mabel. "Well, he's gone." He let a yawn escape from his mouth, scratching his head a bit. "Well, I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Night, Mabel." He lie down. Mabel nodded. "Alright, I'll stay up for a bit to play with Waddles some more." She got off of his bed, and sat next to Waddles who was licking the plow that has some peanut butter stuck on it. She laughed, watching him. Dipper nodded. "Alright, then." He covered himself up in his blankets, turning to the side, and closing his eyes. He had a pretty good time today, and everything that happened to Bill at the super market just made everything a million times better. Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

Mabel looked at him ten minutes later, studying him closely. "He's asleep. Now I can start my new match maker mission, Waddles. Dipper's match will be made!" She had the look of determination on her face as she grabbed all of her wooden figures, and walked down to the kitchen. She set them all on the table, taking her seat. Soon, Waddles strode into the room, making his normal pig noises. "Okay, think here." Right after she said that, one of the figures fell to the ground. "Huh?" She looked under the table, widening her eyes. "Bill?" She grabbed her wooden Bill figure that she just made, placing it on the table, studying it. "But..I mean, I can maybe see chemistry in them..but if they were together, it'd last a week..right?" She placed the Bill figure next to her Dipper one. "Hmm..Bill can easily protect Dipper..he has a nickname for him. He annoys him, but it could easily be teasing him too. Dipper's been obsessing over him before he saved me..he seems a bit nicer."

She gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Waddles!~~" Waddles looked up at her, tilting his head to the side. She grinned down at him, kicking her legs excitedly. "Bill and Dipper! And tomorrow, Bill going to come here. All I have to do is try to get them together. This match will be made!~~~" She slammed his fist on the table, and shook her hand. "Ow, ow, ow, bad idea, owwww."

                                                                       ||Morning||

Dipper sturred, and turned over, slowly opening his eyes. "Uhhhh." He sluggishly sat up, stretching. Man, it felt good to have a full night's sleep. He looked around, but didn't see Mabel in the room at all. "Mabel?" He shrugged, slowly getting up. He walked out of his room, walking down the hallway, putting his hands in his pockets. He stared at the ground, yawning again. Man, he was starving. Just as he was about to call for Mabel, he bumped into someone, stumbling back a bit. "Ah, I'm sor-"

Dipper widened his eyes as he slowly looked up. Bill was in front of him with his scarf around his neck, a towel around his waist, his skin dripping with tinynwater droplets. His chest was bare, a visible six pack under it. A slow smirk came upon his face. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. You sleep like a bear in hypernation." His laughter filled the air. 

Dipper's face turned red, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes on his face. His chest was just..there! It was there for him to look at, and he couldn't understand why it made his chest feel so tight. It was kind of hard to breath when he thought about it.. Just be cool, pretend that he has clothes on.. He laughed loudly. "Um, yeah, It's always been like that for me, I guess..I was lucky I didn't wake up in the middle of the night like I usually do sometimes..hehe.."

Bill poked him in the forehead. "You should go down to the kitchen, and get your plate of breakfast that your uncle made. I have to hand it to him, he makes a killer french toast." It was pretty amusing to see how uncomfortable Pinetree was to him. I mean, he could understand it. You can't really expect a kid who just found out he's gay, to be put in front of an almost naked male, to not be uncomfortable. The kid's probably panicking on the inside.

Dipper took in a deep breath, slowly letting it put, scratching the back of his head. "Well, why are you here anyway? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just curious." It was pretty unusual for him to be here in the morning, and apparently use their shower.

Bill waved him off. "I just wanted to come here early, and I wanted to take a shower too." He shrugged. "I'll be down there soon, just go." He walked around him, going down the hallway.

Dipper turned around, watching him as he walked away. He's so..hot.. He widened his eyes. What the fuck?! No! No! No! That was nothing..nothing, that didn't just happen. Okay.. He walked down to the kitchen, sitting at the table. "Morning everyone."

Mabel's lips turned up into a smile that was way too big. "Hi, Dipper~~" She was so excited that he was awake. Now, she can put her plan into affect. By the time this day ends, they will be a match in heaven.

Stan looked over his shoulder. "Finally. Your breakfast was almost going cold. Here." He turned around, giving him his plate of french toast. "Thanks, Stan. Did you know that Bill's here?"

Stan frowned, sighing. "Yeah, I know. He just ate his share of food."

Dipper nodded, grabbing the syrup bottle in his hand. He poured it over his food, and started to eat it.

Soon, Bill walked in. "Hello~~" He sat down in the chair. "So, Dipper, have you started eating yet?"

Stan looked at Bill, the frown was still very much present on his face. "I'll be watching tv if any of you need me." Then, he was gone from the room.

Dipper looked at Bill, relieved that he was fully clothed. He put the syrup bottle down, raising an eyebrow at him. "Uh..no. Why are you so insistant about me eating this?" It just felt really weird that he looked so excited about it.

Bill grinned, placing his elbows on the table, looking at him. "I ate some, and they were really good. I want to see your face when you take the first bite." Seriously, it's that good. It's so good that it was put of this world.

Dipper gave him a weird look. "Um, I hope you know how weird that sounds to me, but okay.." He stuck his fork in to one piece, putting it in his mouth. He widened his eyes right away, swallowing. "Wow.." He stared at his fork, deciding to pick another piece. "That's really good. Stan should make this more often."

Bill laughed softly. "I know. I never realized that he was a good cook. I actually thought he'd end up blowing up the kitchen, or something horrendous like that." He shrugged. "So, Pinetree, after you eat, where do you want to go?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know. Mabel, do you know where we should all go?" He was honestly way too lazy to even think right now, so this was impossible for him.

Mabel looked at him. "Actually, I'm not going. Pacifica and I are hanging out in the Mystery Shack. Sorry.." She bit her lip softly.

Bill smiled at her. "Good luck with that by the way. Also, use protection. You never know when an STD could pop up, you know?"

Mabel flushed softly. "Bill, it's not a date, we're just hanging out." Although..it would be sort of nice if it was a date. Then at least they would be a couple some-what. "Thank you, for the luck, though."

Bill nodded. "Yep, anytime, Shooting Star." He moved his gaze to Dipper, who was already half way done with his food. "Now that I think about it, I have the perfect place for us to go."

Dipper swallowed what was in his mouth, staring at what he had left. "Okay, where then?" It was abnormal, but for some reason, he just felt more happy when Mabel said she couldn't go. It admittedly made him feel a bit guilty too, but he was just going to ignore these things, as usual.

Bill looked very content as he explained it to him. "It's this really great place in the woods with a very nice view. That's all I'm going to say about it, though." He smiled.

Dipper nodded as he kept eating. "Well, it sounds like it could be a nice place." It was weird that Bill wouldn't actually tell him what it was like, but maybe it was suppose to be a surprise, or something.

Bill grinned as soon as he was done with his food. "Okay, hurry up, let's go!" He was almost bouncing with excitement. Dipper laughed, and put his plate and fork in the sink. After he washed his face along with his hands, he went into the woods with Bill at his side.

||Mabel||

Ten minutes later, a knock at the door came, followed by a voice. "Mabel? I don't know why you called me here, but it better be good. You interrupted my me time."

Mabel could practically see her placing her hands on her hips. She ushered to the door, opening it. "Well, I wanted you to come, so you could help me with something." She stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what? Just tell me already." She looked away from her, looking out into the forest. It was pretty much one of the creepiest place in Gravity Falls, to her anyway.

Mabel grinned. "Okay listen, my brother, Dipper, and his friend, Bill, are going somewhere in the woods. I realized last night that Bill and Dipper would be a perfect match. So, I was hoping that you could help me get them together. So, will you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look hun, number one, I won't be caught dead in those woods, and number two, you have Grenda and Candy to help you." She was shocked that Mabel even called her in the first place. She doesn't really call her either, but it was for an important reason.

She sighed. "I know I have Grenda and Candy, but.." She bit her lip. "I guess I just wanted to spend time with you..we don't really hang out that much, and I want to change that.."

Pacifica widened her eyes, flushing softly. "Oh, well..if you really don't have anyone else to help, I guess I can go." She shrugged, trying to act cool. "I still don't like the idea of going into the woods, though.

Mabel smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun. And, it's really important to me because Dipper has never dated anyone before, and Bill could be the one for him." She had to get them together. For Dipper's sake.

Pacifica took one last glance at the look before sighing. "Alright, let's go." She started walking, hiding a smile that was on her face.

Mabel followed after, grinning again. "Wait until you see them. I swear, you can see the sparks that they have. They just need a little push, ya know."

As the went into the woods, Pacifica walked closer by Mabel. "Yeah, I know you mean..by the way, who is Bill?"

Mabel sighed. "Well, it's complicated, but I'll tell you." Then, she began telling everything she knew about Bill, to Pacifica.

||Dipper||

Dipper kept walking with his eyes closed, Bill intructing him on where to go. "Are we there yet?" Well, he was right, it was a surprise, and now he made Bill close his eyes.

Bill stepped backward, looking over his shoulder before looking at Dipper again. "Yep. Now stop. Slowly open your eyes, and take everything in, okay?" He was so excited. He bet upon anything that Dipper has never seen this place before.

Dipper stopped, slowly opening his eyes just as Bill had said. He immediately gasped, looking around. He was surrounded by different types of flowers, a cliff a few meters in front of them. In the cliff easily showed Gravity Falls. "Wow, oh my god, Bill, this is amazing!" He smiled, showing his teeth.

Bill beamed, sitting down. "I'm really glad you like it, Pinetree. I had a feeling you would. Sit next to me, and let's talk." He never got bored talking to Pinetree. He just always was amusing to talk to.

Dipper sat down next to him, staring at all of the beautiful flowers around him. "What do you want to talk about, then?" He looked out, admiring how Gravity Falls looked. This just made him content, and happy.

Bill shrugged. "Well, I could show you some of my powers. That is, if you want to see them. Some of them are pretty cool, Pinetree. In fact, I don't think you'll see powers of mine ever. So, what do you say? Did I peek your curiousity?"

Dipper looked at him. "Really?" Bill probably had tons of cool powers to him. He had to admit, Bill really knew how to make him curious. "Yeah, it's peeked. So, will you show me some?"

Bill nodded. "Of course, I just asked if you wanted to see them, Pinetree." He laughed. "Okay, the first one I'm going to show you, is pretty cool. Hand me a flower, and watch." "Umm..okay."

Dipper reached over and plucked a flower from the ground, handing it to him. "Here." What was he going to do with it?

Bill grabbed the flower, and focused on it. His eyes scanned every inch of it. Then, the life was sucked out of the flower, and now it just looked wilted, dead. "You see how it is now?"

Dipper stared at the flower, nodding a bit. "Yeah, it's dead pretty much." Where was he going with this, exactly?

Bill smiled. "Keep staring at it." He focused on the flower again, and waved his hand over it. As he waved it, the flower swayed back and forth, the color slowly coming back to it. Then, seconds later, the flower looked whole and alive again. "See?"

Dipper widened his eyes in shock. "Woah.." He picked up the flower, softly touching the petals. "So, you can bring things back to life?"

Bill nodded. "Yep. It's just one of the amazing things I can do. Aren't I awesome?" He laughed.

Dipper pushed him softly. "Pfftt, stop. You're just..okay." He bit back a laugh. He is pretty great when it comes to his powers though.

Bill gasped fakely. "Okay? Oh...oh..my heart. It's..hurting.." He clutched his heart with his hand, pretending a look of pain.

Dipper crossed his arm, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh please, what heart?"

Bill whipped his head this way. "Oh..that..that was low. That was so low, Pinetree. I didn't even know that level of low was possible for you. Seriously, ouch."

Dipper laughed. "Well, just don't underestimate me, then." He glanced at the flower again, and he remembered what he first did to the flower. The smile slowly slipped from his face, replaced by a frown. "Hey, Bill? Does that mean that you can suck the life from things too?"

Bill looked at him, nodding. "Yeah, I can. It's pretty fun to do it actually. Especially if you watch as the life slowly fades. It gives you a rush of excitement sort of. You know what I mean?"

Dipper gave him a weird look. "Umm..so..are you able to do that with human beings?" If so, then that was scary to think about. If he got Bill too mad, then he could suck the life from him, and he'd be gone..just like that. It really made him think how much more valuable life was, and how easy it could be taken away from him.

Bill nodded. "Yep. Any human I want, but I don't like using it on humans. You see, I'm interested in humans. They're so interesting to me. They have their own religion, their own holidays, clothing designs, delicious food, and not to mention beautiful places. Humans may be useless in battles amongst other creatures, but that just makes them more precious. I don't want to use that power on them." He shrugged softly.

Dipper nodded softly, looking down at the flower, and looking back at him. "Well, that's good. I thought you actually used them on humans, and it kind of..scared me a bit." Well, at least he'd never use it on me..hopefully.

Bill moved his lips into a thin line, shaking his head. "Nope. Not anyone..except for people who try to hurt you..or Shooting Star, and anyone else you guys care about. You have to remember, you guys are the only human friends I have." He shrugged. "Everyone else would just scream out bloody murder when I show them my powers, and that doesn't even make sense if you think about it."

Dipper away, blushing softly. Why?! Seriously, why does this always happen?! "Well, what exactly do you mean by hurt? I mean, if Robbie, punches me, then killing him would be kind of..overdoing it, right?"

Bill shook his head. "For him? No, but if you really feel that way, then I guess I could just punch him back to be fair, but if he beats you up completely, then I'd do it. I don't like it when my friends get hurt."

Dipper bit his lip. There's that word again..why does friend make me feel so..down? "Well, thanks..I guess." He still couldn't tell if that was relieving, or evil. If he's questioning it, then that makes him scared for himself..

Bill squinted his eyes ahead, not moving. "Did you hear a rustle in the bushes directly behind us by any chance?" He tilted his head to the side.

Dipper looked behind them, staring into the bush. "I don't see it moving..and no, I didn't hear anything." He shrugged. "I don't have demonic hearing like you do though, so I don't know."

Bill looked back, scanning the bushes until he shrugged, turning back around. "It was probably just me." Still, he knew he heard something. He'd stay on the alert, and keep his eyes peeled, just in case. He already had a feeling tat he knew who it was too.

||Mabel||

Mabel looked at Pacifica, biting her lip. "That was so close. We were almost seen. We have to be more quiet."

Pacifica who was kneeling down next to her, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and that's really going to help if we're talking. Nice thinking, Stable." She didn't want to think about how much mosquito bites she had right now.

Mabel frowned at her. "My name is Mabel, and I'm pretty sure it's okay if we talk as quiet as we're doing now. So, how do you think we should put them closer together?"

Pacifica looked at Bill and Dipper, squinting her eyes. "Hmm.." She pursed her lips softly. "I don't know, Mabel. By the looks of it, I don't think they need any help."

Mabel looked at them too, sighing softly. "But you heard them. Bill keeps calling him friend." She didn't want Dipper to end up getting hurt.

Pacifica looked at Mabel, frowning. She touched her shoulder. "Mabel, are you sure your brother even likes him that way?"

Mabel shrugged. "I think so..I mean, now he talks to him and acts happy instead of accusing him of stuff, and treating him like he's a bad person."

Pacifica sighed. "Wouldn't that just make them friends? They both seem pretty friendly to each other..I'm starting to think that we shouldn't meddle with this. I know I'd be angry if someone spied us, trying to get us together. It's a major invasion of privacy if you ask me."

Mabel shrugged her hand off her shoulder. "Well, I'd thank someone if they tried that. At least they'd have good intentions." She didn't mean to, but her voice sounded a bit snappy as she said it.

Pacifica slightly glared, crossing her arms. "Well, I'd think they were crazy if they tried. They'd want a death wish. Besides, we're both girls.."

Mabel sighed. "Pacifica.." She wanted to say a lot of things to her, but she couldn't get the words out at all, but that's when it happened. A voice came to her head. _Shooting Star..I know you're there. I know the situation. Forst of all, Dipper can't hear you, but I can hear every word you guys are saying. Touch her arm, and throw her a serious look. Trust me._ Mabel gasped softly as the voice came, hoping that Pacifica didn't notice anything. She slowly, nervously touched her arm. "Pacifica.."

Pacifica looked at her face, immediately dropping her attitude, flushing softly. "Um..yes?" Her attitude as she called it was something that helped her. It helped to keep the haters out. It kept her safe..

Mabel panicked a bit, not knowing what to say. Shooting Star, calm down, you got this. Search deep inside yourself, and find the words to say. Throw out your feelings. Make them known to her. It'll be okay, I promise you that.. Mabel chewed the bottom of her lip, trying to think of words. Soon, she just decided to wing it. "Pacifica..you..you don't have to act so mean to people..you can trust me. I can help you with anything. I'll make sure you're not lonely.."

Pacifica widened her eyes, blushing deeper. She brought her gaze to her lap. "Mabel..what are you trying to say?" Mabel blushed just trying to explain this. She sighed, looking away. "I can't say it if you don't look at me.." She looked back at Pacifica, feeling like a nervous wreck. Pacifica finally looked up at her again. "Okay, I'm looking. Now..what do you have to say? I don't have a lot of time ya know, a-"

Right then, Mabel pressed her lips against Pacifica, closing her eyes. Her heart was pumping like mad, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Pacifica widened her eyes, so shocked that she froze up. She didn't move a muscle, and her cheeks were practically on fire by now.

Mabel couldn't take it anymore after that. She pulled her lips away, looking down. "I..I'm sorry..I..I thought you'd.." She sniffed. "Nevermind. I'm just a big dummy head.." She shook her head.

Pacifica's eyes stayed big, her eyes starting to tear up. "Mabel..I can't believe you did that.." Her lips tingled, and her head felt all dizzy. Before Mabel knew it, Pacifica grabbed her shirt, pulling her for another kiss. It lasted for five seconds before she pulled away. It made her pant, even for five seconds. "We should go to the Mystery Shack."

Mabel's face was red as she panted, not even believing that this was happening. She nodded. "okay, but what about them?"

Pacifica glanced at them, smirking softly. "Just let them have their time. Let's go." She stood up, holding her hand out for Mabel to take.

Mabel grabbed her hand, standing up. Before she left with Pacifica, she looked at Dipper and Bill. She smiled as she heard that same voice in her head again. Good job Shooting Star. I'm happy for you. All Mabel could think about as she walked away with Pacifica, was if Bill knew why they came in the first place.

||Dipper||

Dipper looked at Bill. "So, what other powers do you want to show me?"

Bill comepletely amazed him, but there was also a part of him that was still a bit afraid, and intimidated by him. Bill blinked, looking at him. "Huh?" Realization crossed his features, and he smiled. "Oh, my powers. Well, I suppose I should tell you about this one power that I have. He stared at his lap, eyes scanning over the fabric of his own pants. "I can mind read."

Dipper widened his eyes in surprise. Wait, does that mean that he read all of his thoughts, this whole time? "Well, that's just perfect..you always have a way of invading my privacy. I should've guessed that you've been reading my mind.." He shook his head, placing the flower in his lap, so he could cross his arms.

Bill frowned. "Hey, I never said I read your mind." He sighed. "Okay, maybe I read it a little bit here and there, but at least I don't tease you about it." Okay, maybe it would've been better to talk about some other kind of power..

Dipper looked away. "No, but you tease me about everything else. It's annoying.. I hate it."

Bill sighed again. "Come on Pinetree, I'm not some kind of creepy pervert. Cut me some slack."

Dipper looked out at Gravity Falls. "Well, tell me when you read my mind." He wanted to know exactly when Bill used this power.

Bill shrugged. "Okay, fine. I read your mind back when you first came in with that demonic outfit. I did it again when I was slipped through that card thing, I did it again when we were joking around in the forest, and I did it when I showed you this place, that's it. Also, you're still in your demonic get up. You might want to change that."

Dipper sighed, looking down at his outfit. "Okay, but what about my skin. It's still tan. Is there any way to get that off too?"

Bill nodded. "Watch." He snapped his finger, and suddenly Dipper was in his normal clothes, his skin back to normal. "When we go to the demon world, now I can just put it back on you with the snap of my fingers."

Dipper smiled, feeling good to be back in his normal clothes. "Thanks, Bill." The smile slowly drooped into a frown. "Oh, I have to ask you something. You know that pine needle you gave me? Why did you give it to me?"

At the memory, Bill laughed. "I gave it to you because I seen it on your face that you were wondering where it was. I gave it to you to show you that I wasn't going to do anything with it, another step for you to just trust me." He shrugged. "Why?"

Dipper bit his lip. "Just wondering..well..I thought you were trying to say that you found out about a secret I have." He shrugged, mentally slapping himself for saying that.

Bill turned toward him. "What secret? Do I know this secret already, or no?"

Dipper shook his head. "No, aghh, I shouldn't have said anything about it at all. It's nothing, seriously, just forget about it."

Bill crossed his arms. "That's just terrible Pinetree. You can't just say something like that and expect me not to pester you. You brought this up, you tell me."

Dipper rubbed his arm softly. "No, you'll tease me, you'll think I'm a freak, or something. I can't.."

Bill touched his shoulder. "Pinetree, if you don't tell me, I'll cry." Dipper shot him a weird look. "No you won't. That's a bluff. It's a total bluff." He laughed. "Alright fine, just tell me now so we can talk about something else. Go."

Dipper sighed, reaching into his pocket. To his surprise, the pine needle was still there. He grabbed it, and pulled it out. "Umm.." He stared at it, as if it would give him comfort if he did. "I've been doing some research on my lap top, and putting myself through a couple of tests, but I think I'm a..Masochist?"

Bill's eyes got big, and his mouth hung open. He shook his head, trying to compose himself. "Okay, so you think your a masochist? I mean, that's a big thing to assume, so you have to know this for sure before you ever-"

Dipper gave him a look. "You don't think I am? I'll prove it to you. Watch." He moved the flower and the pine needle to the side. Then, he he sank his nails into his arm hard, almost drawing blood. Slowly, Dipper's cheeks turned red, and a small moan escaped his mouth.

Bill ended up staring at him, biting his lip softly. Gradually, his hands started shaking, so he hid them behind his back. "Damn..well..you're a masochist then." He slowly smirked. "But I can beat that. I'm a sadist!~~"

Dipper took his nails from his arm, breathing a bit harder then normal. "Wait..really?" He could have guessed that on his own if he really thought about it. It made sense for him.

Bill nodded. "Yep. Well, I'm actually a Sadomasochist. I like inflicting pain, and receiving it. It's pretty fun." "Yeah. I feel bad about it though. It makes me feel like a freak, or something." He sighed a afterwards.

Bill shook his head. "Nope, it's perfectly normal for humans, and especially common for demons. You shouldn't feel bad about it. It's just something you like. You just want a piece of the dark side of sex. That's all it is."

Dipper's cheeks heated up. "Okay, we're talking about something else. Show me another power, or something. And don't say that word."

Bill burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. Another power I have is invisibility. In fact, let's play a game. I'll go invisible, and when I do, you have to find me by my voice. If you find me, I'll let you see one of my memories. If you don't find me, then I can call you kid again. So, are you up for a little fun for once?"

Dipper looked at him, listening as he spoke. He didn't like the idea of Bill calling him kid again.. He's already told him that. "Wait, you mean I'm able to see one of your memories?"

Bill nodded. "Yep. It will be at random, so I don't know which memory you'll see." He shrugged softly. He just hoped that Pinetree wouldn't get to see a memory of his significant other in the past, or anything involving his mission, that he still was running out of time with.

Dipper chewed the bottom of his lip, but nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll play your little game Bill, but I'm going to win." He slowly stood up.

Bill stood up next to him, grinning a Cheshire grin. "Good luck~~" As he said it, his body slowly dispersed, until he was completely invisible.

Dipper looked around, rubbing his arm. "Umm.." Suddenly, this seemed a lot more harder. "So, what, do I just grab your arm, or tag you, or what?" This game seriously confused him..

Bill sighed from down the meadow, where they entered from. "Yeah, just touch me, and that's it." Why couldn't he just go in and wing it like normal people? Geez..

Dipper nodded slowly. "Okay.." Dipper stared into the direction where he seen him and ran toward that spot. He moved his arms in different directions, but he wasn't there. He blinked in surprise. "Bill..are you floating? You better not be. It's cheating." He crossed his arms.

Bill's voice came from far back to where he used to be, now. "Awww, but it's so much fun~~ What's the matter? You can't handle it?" It was so fun to tease him~~

Dipper shook his head. "Stop floating. Now, Bill. You have to run, and that's it. No teleporting either." If he wanted to win this game, it would have to be fair.

Bill groaned a bit, and floated down to his feet, still invisible to him. "Fine..come at me then, Pinetree." Dipper ran again in the direction of his voice, swiping his arms out in front of him. Again, he wasn't there anymore. At this point, he panted slightly. He was really out of shape.

Bill was in the middle of the meadow now. "Wow, you're really terrible at this, aren't you?" Dipper turned around, running to the middle of the meadow. He was too fast for him, though. He kept panting, placing his hands on his knees. Bill's voice could be heard just a little ways behind him now. "Your stamina is extremely low, ya know. Hmm..well, I guess I never should have expected a kid to win this kind of game against me."

Dipper glared hard. He whipped around, and leapt at him, catching Bill off guard. He fell back with Dipper on top of him as the result. Dipper kept that glare on his face, getting up to straddle him. "I'm not a kid, Bill! I thought I told you to stop calling me that! I hate it!"

Bill widened his eyes, still shocked that he got him so fast. He only meant to rile him up a bit, so that the game could be more interesting, but he didn't expect him to get that mad about it. Even so, a slow smirk found it's way to his face. "Technically, you're not an adult until you turn eighteen, so you actually you are still a kid." He propped himself up by using his elbows.

Dipper frowned deeply. "No, you're wrong! I'm a teenager! Not a kid!" He was so sick and tired of being treated like he was kid, and being called a kid. He wasn't as innocent as one anymore. His dad gave him the talk, he started growing chest hair, his voice already changed, so it was clear that he wasn't a kid anymore.

Bill sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever." He stared at Dipper, finding his anger still amusing. He grabbed the hem of Dipper's shirt, and lifted it, scanning over his mark on Dipper. "Hmm.." He let go of his shirt, looking back at his face again. His eye glowed blue, and he Dipper floated into the air, then descended back down to the ground in a layed out position.

Dipper widened his eyes as he was moved by Bill. "Aghh!" He bit his lip, relaxing as he was moved back down to the ground.

Bill's eye turned to normal, and he stood up, walking over to Dipper. He got on top of him this time, and pulled the hem of his shirt up again. He kept staring at the mark of him. Now that he seen it up close, it did look different than the one he'd seen in the past. That was very peculiar to him. "Hmm.."

Dipper flushed softly, glaring slightly at Bill. "Bill, what do you think you're doing? Get off me!" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Bill to move, or at least say something to him.

Bill grabbed on to his pants, pulling them down a bit along with his boxers. Now he could actually see the whole thing instead of half of it. It still looked different from when he last seen it.. He's heard something about this in the past, but he couldn't remember all that he learned about it. It was hard remembering something that was hundreds of years ago.

Dipper blushed further as he pulled his pants and boxers down to see his mark. "Bill! Seriously, what are you doing?!" He panicked inside. He just wasn't used to this, especially with Bill.

Bill looked at him. "You really need to shut up more, ya know that?" He looked back down at the mark, placing both his hands on it. He focused hard on the mark itself, and slowly, Dipper gasped, his eyes glowing white. Seconds later, Dipper was unconscious.

Dipper was suddenly in some kind of fancy-looking place. Everything looked colorless except the door that was in front of him. It had a big lock on it with a picture of a key on the door. Just when he was going to worry about finding the key, he noticed that there was something in his hand. He looked down, and widened his eyes. The key..why would he have the key?

Then, he remembered. This was probably where he was going to see Bill's memory. He took in a deep breath, letting it out before placing the key in the lock, and turning it. The lock immediately turned into ash, falling into a pile on the ground. Then, the door opened, and he was sucked right into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Dipper was almost blinded by white that surrounded him. He shut his eyes tight until he heard voices. One voice in particular stood out from the rest. It sounded like Bill, except..younger? Well, that peeked his curiosity, nicely. He opened his eyes, and he was in a huge living room. There was a man with a monocle and a cape standing behind the tall couch that was directly in front of him. His hair was slicked back, the color of black, holding a cane next to him, leaning on it a bit. There was a blonde woman next to him, who had black glasses on. Her hair lie at her waist, neat and trim. She wore an elegant red dress, her skin pale. Sitting on the couch was..

Dipper gasped. "Bill!" He yelled out in surprise, immediately covering his mouth. Shit, did he just ruin his past by doing that? He looked at them, but they didn't seem to have noticed him. Well, that was a relief.. Bill was in his triangle form, looking slightly smaller than he usually did, his arms crossed in front of him.

The man standing behind him, clearing his throat. "Son, we've been talking about this for a while, and we want you to settle down with another demon. Your brothers have already found matches for themselves.."

Bill rolled his eyes. "I had a match...you know how that went down.." He sighed.

Dipper gasped. "So..those are his parents.." He nodded to himself, taking in this new found info about Bill into his mind.

His father nodded slowly. "Yes, but that was that was hundreds of years ago, and that wasn't a demon. It was a human. A species that we're never supposed to be infatuated with. You know that."

He laughed harshly. "I don't care, Caspien. Humans interest me, and every guy demon is either way too cocky, or too boring for me. I want someone unpredictable, and with humans, every single one of them is unpredictable." Caspien sighed, looking at what Dipper guessed was Bill's mom. "Oracle, will you please let us talk in private? I promise I will be with you soon, dear."

Oracle nodded, smiling. "I'll be in our room." Caspien sat next to Bill. "Billiard, I forbid you to be with a human. They only intend on hurting us. Tell me what you look for in a mate, and I will try to find a demon that fits."

Bill glared at him. "Don't call me Billiard. My name is Bill..and I want a challenge. I want someone that's not easy to get to. I want them to resist me. I want to take them over, and and tease them. I want to be the thorn in their side. Oh, and they also have to be a masochist, like.." His sentence trailed off as he thought of who he thought was his significant other before..the incident.

Caspien touched his son's shoulder. "Son..what you're describing is a love-hate relationship, yes? Those relationships are never healthy.."

Bill brushed off his hand, looking at him. "Oh yeah, so you're saying I should actually trust them? Hah! That's a good one Caspien."

Caspien shook his head softly. "A relationship is built on trust, Billiard. You have to understand that. If you love them enough, they will learn to trust you as well. Then, you may gradually trust them back."

Bill sighed. "Caspien..you know that you can't keep me away from humans forever."

Caspien nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm beginning to see that now, but I'm warning you. Humans are very selfish creatures, but I know that one day, if you keep spending your time on earth, there will be one human that will take your breath away. You will have to tread carefully, and be cautious. You remind me much of your uncle."

Bill looked at him. "Uncle Bardroy? He's my favorite uncle. He actually studies humans, and he has a human mate. He's the smartest demon around.."

Caspien sighed. "Or he could easily be the most foolish one at that. One day his mate will grow bored of him. You also have to think about their mortality. Humans do not last forever.."

Bill froze at that, staring at his lap. "Then..I'll make sure that if I find a human lover..they'll never get bored..I'll find a ways to make them stay by my side."

Caspien looked at him. "Billiard, I've been saving this for a long time. I didn't want to show this to you yet, but I think you're ready to see it."

Bill widened his eye. "What? What is it?"

Caspien smiled softly. "I wanted to show you your soul mate. I've had visions of his birth, and this is the year where he was finally born. I was hesitant, but not anymore. Will you promise to take good care of him?"

Bill sighed. "Yes! Now show him, please dad!" He looked desperate to see. Caspien nodded, waving a hand in front of him. A projector came in front of them.

Dipper strained to see what was on it, but before he could make out who it was, everything turned white, Dipper slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. "B-Bill?"

Bill lay down next to him, completely out. He looked so peaceful just laying there. All he could really do was wonder who Bill's soul mate was. It had to be another human judging by the things Caspien said. It could be literally anyone. In fact, there was a part of him that hoped it was him, but he pushed that feeling down. It couldn't possible be him..right? He reached over, softly shaking him. "Bill?" He shook him slightly harder. "Bill!"

Bill slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?" He sat up, rubbing his head. "Oh, you're up?" He stretched his arms up. "Well, it's about time. So, which one of my memories did you see?” He had so many memories, that he couldn’t even remember half of them, so it was hard to say which memory he had seen..

Dipper bit his lip softly. Should he tell him? It was the nice thing to do, but for some reason, his mind screamed at him to not tell. He didn’t see why it seemed so wrong to tell him, but his mind wasn’t warning him for no reason. He sighed softly. “Well..I..I seen you and your dad arguing about..how you should move on from someone.” He shrugged softly. At least he didn’t say the whole truth, right?

Bill’s lips turned down to a frown. He brought his knees up to his chest, softly hugging them. “I see..yep. That argument was brought up time and time again, and it got to the point where I moved out and got my own home. It’s almost as big as my parents’ home.” He didn’t ever expect to go back there.

Dipper looked at him, nodding softly. That must have been really hard to go through.. “Bill..have you ever tried going back to talk to them, or to patch things up at all?” He couldn’t help, but feel a little worried.

Bill shook his head. “Nope. I don’t regret it either. My parents were holding me back from what I wanted to do. Now that I’m living on my own, I can make my own choices without getting a whole lecture.” He shrugged.

Dipper bit his lip again out of habit, nodding slowly. That was pretty understandable. “Well..doesn’t it get lonely without your family around?” The silence in the air was enough of an answer for him. He wanted to break it, to say something to change the subject, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t..

Bill looked at him after a while, the look on his face serious enough to catch his attention. “Pinetree. I’m a demon, which means that I’m a being that is always feared and hated. To be honest, I’ve been way nicer to you than I should be. I’ve led you astray from who I actually am, so now, I want to show you my true self, and how I really am inside. First of all, I want to say that I lied. I don’t regret possessing your body because it was fun. It was fun to cause pain to your body, especially when you got your body back. I don’t regret invading your uncle’s mind because it was my job, my end of the deal. I had to finish it, but I failed.” He shrugged. “I don’t care if you forgive me or not for everything I’ve done, but it’d be more fun if you didn’t.” As

Dipper listened to this, he felt a change with Bill, and suddenly, the content that he had felt was gone. Now he just felt uneasy, and even a little scared that he was being so serious. He shook his head. “Bill, you lied to me this whole time? You don’t regret anything?” He looked away. “I guess I should’ve known that. You’re a demon, it should make sense..” He sighed. “Does that mean that you don’t want to be my friend? That this whole time you never cared about my well-being?”

Bill shrugged. “I don’t care what we are, to be honest, Pinetree. I just want to exist in some part of your life. If you want to know where we stand again, then it would be more fun if we stayed frenemies instead of becoming friends. I still think it’s fun to annoy you, and to see you angry with me. Your anger only drives me further anyway.”

Dipper nodded. “No, I don’t want to be frenemies, Bill. You lied to me this whole time. This whole time I thought we were becoming friends, but you don’t even care about that. You only care about yourself, and your own personal gain in different situations..I should’ve known you’d pull this on me. I hope you know that I’m never trusting anything you say to me again.”

Bill smirked softly. “I doubt that. I doubt that you’ll never trust me. At some point in time, in one certain moment, you’ll realize that I gained your trust already. Humans are so fragile that they easily break into pieces, but if you play your cards right, you can easily manipulate them.”

Dipper sighed, standing up. “You can’t manipulate me because I won’t let you. I won’t let you hurt anyone I care about, or even talk to them again.” He shook his head, not even believing that this was even happening.

Bill’s smirk only spread further on his face. “If you really know me, then you know that I can do whatever I want. I can manipulate you, do all sorts of things to you, and no matter what I do, in the end you’ll be begging for more.”

Dipper ignored the soft flush of his cheeks, ignoring how those words really affected him. “Bill, I’ll never beg for you. I’ll want to do anything that goes on in your sick, twisted mind.”

Bill threw his head back, laughing. “Sick? You think my mind is sick? I can go on and on about what goes on in your head, kid.” He stood up as well, placing his hands on his hips.

Dipper sighed in frustration. “Why did you even want to try and be my friend then? What’s the point?” He was going to ignore what Bill called him, but even so, he clenched his hands into fists.

Bill shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t care what we are. I guess you could say that I did it because I thought you’d except me for what I am, but I was wrong.” He slightly glared at him. “I’ve been much to kind to you, and for what? To be rejected for how I actually am. Well, Pinetree, you better get ready. I won’t play this game of Mr.Nice Guy anymore. So, be prepared for what’s to come because I won’t be so gentle to you anymore.” His whole body glowed in blinding light, and Dipper had to shield his eyes from it, feeling a rush of wind swirling around Bill.

He was prepared for the worst, thinking that Bill was ready to attack him, but just as the wind came, taking the light with it. He hesitantly moved his hand from his face, and looked around. He was gone. “Great. Good riddance!” He yelled out to no one in particular. He sighed, and sat down again, laying in the grass. “I should’ve known about this, I should’ve seen it coming from a mile away. I shouldn’t have let my guard down..” He stared at the sky, as if waiting for it to give him an answer, or a sign.

“But you did let your guard down, you didn’t know about it, and you failed to see it coming..”

Dipper widened his eyes. Oh, what now? He stood up, turning around, about to let this person have it, but paused. He didn’t see anyone there.. His gaze slowly dropped down until he seen a purely white cat. Dipper backed up a bit, not understanding what had just happened. “Did you just..talk?” He must’ve been going insane..great..talking to cats was really going to help him with his social life..

The cat tilted it’s head to the side. “Yes. Haven’t you ever seen a demon cat before, human?”

Dipper slowly shook his head. “No..n-not really..” He stared, dumbfounded at the cat. It was speaking with telepathy, having the voice of a man, maybe in his twenties??

The cat walked closer to him, looking up at him. “Tell me human, are you Dipper Pines of the twenty first century?” Dipper nodded again. “Yeah, I-I am.” Okay, so this demonic cat knew his name..well, at least he didn’t try giving him any nicknames, like Bill chose to do.

The cat looked to be smiling now, sitting down. “Good. My name is Maleficium, but you may call me by whatever nickname you like.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. “Okay, but why does it sound like you were looking for me. Why are you even here?”

Maleficium seemed to ponder over his words carefully before finally speaking back to him. “I am bound by oath to protect you, and act as your guardian. For this time period, you will be my master, and I must obey every command that you make of me.”

Dipper had a suspicious look on his face. “Okay, but who made you be my guardian? And why? I can take care of myself easily enough.”

Maleficium looked a bit hesitant, and shook his head. “I can not say. I have sworn my silence to them, not to tell. Humans are also very fragile beings, who are only mortal. All I am allowed to say, is that some demons wish you to be alive, and protected until I am given the command to protect someone else.”

Dipper sighed. “But it doesn’t make sense. Demons like causing destruction and chaos. Why are you protecting people, then?” He licked his paw, brushing it over his face. “There is a time when a demon wants one human to either be their consort, contract partner, possessive partner, or deal partner, as well as a lover. Then, animal guardians such as myself come to protect the human so that no other demons, or supernatural beings hurt them.” Dipper slightly widened his eyes. “Wait..did Bill send you?” No, Bill couldn’t have sent him, that was impossible, that wouldn’t even make sense at all. They are possessive partners since Bill did possess his body, but still..

Maleficium paused a bit before shaking his head. “No. I’ll just say that it is a woman who sent me. That is all.” Dipper bit his lip softly. “It her name Nancy?” It could’ve been Nancy, but that would make even less sense than it being Bill. Maleficium shook his head. “I will not say. I have given you too much information already.”

Dipper sighed. He had a feeling that he’d say something like that. “Well, okay, but if you’re staying by my side, we need some rules set. I don’t want my family knowing that you’re a demon cat, so you’ll have to just stick to normal meowing, and acting like a normal cat, which reminds me..do you eat cat food?”

Maleficium looked a bit offended when Dipper asked, and shook his head. “No, human. You forget that I am a demon as well as a cat. I eat the dead carcasses of animals as well as blood, or flesh in general.”

Dipper shivered a bit. “That’s going to be a problem..and that’s also the grossest thing I’ve ever heard in my life..would it be okay if I could feed you my blood until there’s a dead carcass available.”

Maleficium widened his black eyes. “Oh no, master, I could never feast on your blood. That would mean that I would cause harm to you. It would be on my head for letting you cut yourself.”

Dipper waved him off. “It’ll be easier, and it shouldn’t be on your head because I’m telling you to, and you’re sworn to do anything I say, right?” This was a lot to take in, but..he did look kind of cute with his big eyes, and white fur.

Maleficium sighed. “Very well, master, I understand. I shall do as you wish.” He closed his eyes softly, feeling the breeze blow against his fur.

Dipper bit his lip again, watching him. “Anyway, back to the rules. You can’t talk like this in front of anybody, except for me, and Bill I guess, if he ever shows his ass again..” He muttered the last part softly.

Maleficium made a chuckling noise. “I suppose you and Bill are not on good terms then, are you?”

Dipper shook his head. “Definitely not. If anything, he’s a thorn in my side..” He sighed softly, finally sitting down in front of the cat.

Maleficium had an amusing glint in his eyes. “Is master completely sure that he does not have any feeling for Bill?” He tail swished back and forth.

Dipper flushed softly, crossing his arms, and looking away. “No, I could never have feelings for him. He’s an asshole who doesn’t even care about how humans feel.”

Maleficium’s face turned puzzled now. Bill was supposed to be one of the few demons who adored humans, and studied them endlessly..why does the human say differently? He stepped into Dipper’s lap, sitting down. “I have been watching you, observing you and your family, and how they behave before I show myself to you now. I seen you in the forest with Bill when you were kissing. Humans kiss when they are in love, do they not?”

Dipper quickly shook his head. “No, you see, he was helping me choose what my sexuality was. That’s all. It was nothing romantic, or anything like that. Besides, if you say you’re watching, then you know how that he’s my enemy now, so if you sense him around with your weird demon powers, would you tell me, please, so I know?”

Maleficium nodded. “Of course, master. As you wish.” He looked up at the sky, shaking a bit. “I am getting a bit cold out here. It’s the wind..will you please take me home, master?”

Dipper looked down at him. “You mean, the Mystery Shack? Okay, but remember what I told you. Act like a normal cat.”

Maleficium nodded. “I know, master. I never forget an order. It is impossible for me to do.”

                                                                        ||The Mystery Shack||

Mabel widened her eyes as Dipper came in, holding Maleficium in his arms. “Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan, Dipper brought a cat!” She walked up to him. “Can I pet it? Pleeeaaassseeee?”

Dipper laughed softly, nodding. “Sure Mabel, go ahead. It’s a boy, by the way.” Maleficium looked at Mabel’s face, meowing softly. He reached out a paw, touching Mabel on the arm with it.

Mabel swooned and started petting the cat with her free hand. “He’s so cute!~~ Did you give him a name, yet? Are you keeping him?” Dipper nodded. “Yeah, if Grunkle Stan says so. His name is, Flakey.”

Maleficium paused, looking up at Dipper with a look that said, ‘really?’.

Dipper shot him a look right back.

Grunkle Stan came walking in. “Really? So, you finally want a pet now, too, huh?” He walked up to him, looking the cat over. “It looks like a wild cat..with surprisingly neat fur. Are you sure it’s nice?”

Dipper smiled. “Yeah, go ahead and pet him.” Grunkle Stan had to say yes after he pet him. His fur was extremely soft, and smooth after all.

Stan hesitantly reached out to pet Maleficium. He looked a bit surprised at how calm he seemed to be. “Well..he’s not biting me..”

Dipper looked at him. “Yeah?” The look on his voice just begged for him to go on. He actually wanted to keep Maleficium because he could protect him against all kinds of monsters, and he’s never had his very own pet before. He almost wanted to consider Gompers as being his pet, but Maleficium was also a demon animal.. He’d have to try and keep him fed no matter how gross it was.

Stan stared at the cat, slowly taking his hand away. He sighed. “Well, since your sister already has an animal, I guess you can keep him. Did you name him already?”

Dipper nodded. “Yep. His name is Flakey.” Dipper could just tell how much Maleficium disliked that name, but he’d have to be stuck with it now.

Stan nodded. “Alright. Well, I’ll be watching the tv. You go do whatever it is teenagers do.” He shrugged. “But remember, Flakey is your responsibility. You feed him, wash him when he needs it, and pick up any dropping he leaves behind. If you don’t do these things, then I’ll make you put him back right where you found him, kapeesh?” He crossed his arms.

Dipper nodded. “Okay. I won’t let you down, Stan!” He ran upstairs to his room, placing Maleficium on his bed in front of him. He sat down as well, looking at him. “So, how do you like it here?”

Maleficium nodded, licking his paw. “It feels like a homey place, I suppose. Your sister is very energetic..”

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, she’s a handful sometimes..but she’s still very nice.”

Maleficium lay down, resting his head on his paws. “I read her thoughts. She was wondering why you weren’t tan anymore, and why you came back wearing your normal clothes. At first she thought that Bill gave you your clothes, and used magic to make your skin it’s original color, but then for some reason, she questioned if you and Bill did the do? I have no idea what that means, but it was her thoughts..”

Dipper’s face turned red. “God, that doesn’t even make sense! Why would she even think that?” He shook his head softly in disbelief. He’d never do anything like that with Bill. “I don’t expect you to know things like that, so I’ll tell you. Doing the do, as Mabel puts it, is basically referring to having sex, ya know?” He sighed. “There’s a lot of ways to say it here. Like, fracking, fucking, doing it, and the list goes on from there.” He shrugged.

Maleficium nodded. “Ah, making love.” He looked amused now at their conversation. “Well, it was confusing for her, so she tried thinking of how you’d come home with your normal clothes, as I’ve just told you. It’s normal for her to think of that.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Pfftt, normal? Okay, so someone goes out with Bill..wait..let me rephrase that..” He stumbled, trying to think of a better way to word it as Maleficium tried not to laugh. “Okay, someone goes somewhere with Bill-” He paused. Yep, that sounded much better. “And they had the clothes I had on, and tan skin. Then, they come back alone with the clothes that they normally where, and their normal skin tone, and it’s normal for someone to think that ‘making love’ as you put it, is a normal thought? Seriously?” Maleficium looked like he was smiling. “Well, you fail to think of it at this angle. The clothes you had on were very..demonic in nature, which looks too skimpy to you humans. You were also tan. What if your sister thought that Bill got aroused by tan demons with clothing like that? Then after you made love, Bill would use his magic to make your skin normal, and put you back in your original clothing.” Dipper looked away, blushing madly up to this point. “Okay, I see that..but still. Let’s just..can we just not talk about this anymore? Is that an option?”

Maleficium made a chuckling noise. “Of course, master. Remember, you’re blushing face says many things.”

Dipper glared at him. “Okay, I am literally second away of throwing you out the window. I don’t like Bill, he’s my enemy, end of story.”

Maleficium sighed. “Do you know exactly what you’ve got yourself into? He will show how he truly is, as he said. He’ll be almost the same as those times when he invaded your uncle’s mind, and the time he had possessed your body.”

Dipper nodded slowly. “I know that. Wait..how do you know that stuff happened to me?”

Maleficium shrugged lazily. “Before I became your official demon guardian, I took the choice of watching your life story through my mind, watching as you grew up. They assigned me to you when you were a baby, but now, you’re old enough to know about me, and take care of me.”

Dipper sighed. “That doesn’t exactly make sense. I thought you said demons assign guardians to humans to protect them if they made a contract, or a deal, or they’re lovers, or consorts.”

Maleficium immediately noticed that he said to much again, growling softly in frustration with himself. “Well..that is correct.”

Dipper frowned. “Then how were you assigned to me when I was just a baby?”

Maleficium stood up and stretched his front legs and back legs in turn, looking at the window. “Oh, is that a bird that just flew past? I bet he’d be tasty after he dies.” He licked his furry lips.

Dipper rolled his eyes. “I can tell that you’re trying to avoid the question. Why don’t you just tell me?”

Maleficium sighed, looking at him again. “Sometimes guardians are assigned to people when they’re born because in the future, they will have some type of tie with a certain demon, and if they die before the tie officially set, then it shatters, and it shatters the demons soul to where they can not function any longer.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow. “So, a girl demon assigned you to protect me. Who am I ‘tied too’, then?”

Maleficium shook his head. “That information is classified. I can tell you that you will find out in the future, as well as which demon assigned me to you. Now stop asking questions, please.”

Dipper sighed. “Alright, fine. I guess I can wait to find out.” He shrugged.

Maleficium suddenly froze in place. His eyes glowed white, his mouth open. It looked like he was possessed, or something.

Dipper widened his eyes. “Maleficium? Are you okay?!” He didn’t know if he should touch him or not..what if it made everything worse? Maleficium immediately collapsed on the bed, panting softly. Dipper bit his lip nervously. “Maleficium, are you okay? What just happened?”

Maleficium smiled weakly. “I just had a vision. A vision that will happen in your future, master. I am alright, no need to worry..”

Dipper picked him up slowly, laying him in his lap, petting him softly. “Well, what did you see? Are you even allowed to tell me?”

Maleficium nodded. “I am not sure what is happening in the vision, but I can show it to you. Watch closely because I only have enough strength at the moment to show it to you once.”

Dipper nodded. “Alright, I will, I promise.” He was so excited, but concerned for him. It seemed that having visions really took a drain on his body. He’d have to take it easy for a bit.

Maleficium purred softly, nodding. “Here.” His eyes turned green, and a projector came in front of them, replaying the vision over again.

_Bill walked into a darkened room, placing his hands on his hips. “Arnaldo. I know you’re here. Where’s Pinetree?” A frown was present on his face._

_Arnaldo came out of the shadows, smirking. “Well, isn’t this a surprise. Your appearance just made everything more interesting.” He walked in slow circles around him, studying him._

_Bill kept his arms crossed. “I have no time for your ridiculous games, where is he? I know you have him here somewhere.”_

_Arnaldo’s smirk turned into a charming smile as he stopped in front of him. “I don’t think you should worry about him. You see, I am not an idiot. I know that you still crave me from our past relationship. Don’t you want to lavish the taste of my lips again?”_

_Bill raised an eyebrow at him. “I have no idea what you’re going on about, but I have no time for it. Let me see him.”_

_Arnaldo shook his head. “Avoiding my questions..you don’t want to make me angry, do you?”_

_Bill sighed, his fingers over his temple. “I’m not doing this with you, okay? Just show me the way to Pinetree. Now, Arnaldo.”_

_Arnaldo used his supernatural speed to push Bill against the wall. “Forget about him. You just crave our rivalry. You’re only in all of this because of that. I would’ve liked it better if you told me you wanted me again, but this way seems much more entertaining for me.”_

_Bill looked away. “Why are you even doing this now? It seems like you just took him to get to me, but that isn’t the only reason you took him, is it?”_

_Arnaldo laughed. “You amuse me so. I will not tell a thing to you about why. That question is asked much to frequently, you see.”_

_Bill rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you..” A flush of his cheeks could easily be seen on his face. Arnaldo smirked. “Your body tells me a different tale. You should just give up, and become mine like you once were.” Bill bit his lip, not speaking after that._

_Arnaldo chuckled. “I see a cat got your tongue, eh?” He shrugged. “No matter..your silence says too much anyway.” He pressed his tongue against Bill’s neck, slowly sliding it up, peppering kisses afterwards._

_Bill closed his eyes, his cheeks blushing deeper._

“Stop playing it!” Dipper yelled suddenly, which not only made his new pet stop the clip, it also made him jump in surprise.

Dipper lay down on his bed, turning to his side, covering himself up with his blankets.

Maleficium curled up next to him. “I am sorry, master. I did not know that it would affect you as much as it did..”

Dipper glared, closing his eyes. He had just lost any respect he had for Bill. Any feelings of happiness, or enjoyment was gone. He knew what was wrong, but he pushed it down, ignoring it completely. “No, if anything I should thank you. I was stupid for ever trusting him.” He shook his head softly, opening up his eyes. “He should go rot and die a million times over for all I care..”

Maleficium was about to comment that he can’t die, but he decided to bit his tongue on the subject. “Well..how about you and me talk about something that’s off of this entire subject?”

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, that would be best..” He honestly thought he’d end up punching something if they kept talking about this.

Maleficium nodded. “Alright then, what would you like to talk about?”

Dipper sighed. “Well..do you have a family? It was a pretty dumb question, but he could just care less.

Maleficium nodded softly, and told him about his family, and answered any other questions that Dipper was too curious not to ask. The day lived on until the night rose again. It was the night where things really started to take form. Once night came,

Dipper found out that he couldn't sleep a wink. He sighed, slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes for about the third time that night. No matter what he did, sleep just decided to not knock at his door. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. Immediatley after he did, he froze, a strong pulsing sensation coursing through his body. His widened eyes slowly turned to slits, his lips slightly parted.

He felt as if he were in some kind of trance that he didn't want to break free from. Before he knew it, he was out of the attic, walking down the stairs to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan has fell asleep in front of the tv, snoring loudly, but he was too busy at the moment to even notice his presence. He was out the front door after that, walking into the deep depths of the woods. Every sound he heard was ignored by him as he kept walking forward, seeming to be drawn by something.

He kept moving his feet forward until he stopped in front of the large hole in the ground. He easily passed through the invisible barrier, and jumped in. He landed on the ground with ease, something he'd never seemed to accomplish last time he was here. His feet moved sluggishly now, his gaze staying forward the whole time. The closer he pushed on, the more forgetful he became. Why was he even here? Wasn't he sleeping? Wait, was it even night yet? All of the unanswered questions made him a bit scared, but he didn't show it on his face. Soon, after about ten minutes, he was in the same room where Arnaldo gave him his journal back.

Arnaldo stood in the middle of the room, crossing his arms, a warm smile on his face. Usually, it would have intimidated him, or creeped him out, but now it made him feel a weird sense of relief. "Arnaldo.." He whispered softly, his eyes looking glazed over. Arnaldo was here..he was..safe. Arnaldo's smile widened, and he gestured for him to come closer. "Come here Dipper."

Dipper slowly nodded, walking up to him. "A-Arnaldo.." Arnaldo chuckled. "Yes, this is my name. Try not to wear it out." He gave him a soft wink. Dipper's cheeks flushed softly. "I'm sorry.." Did he wear it out? He shouldn't have done that.. Arnaldo is a god compared to him after all.

Arnaldo smirked down at him. "It is alright. I wanted to know what your relations are to Bill Cipher."

Dipper looked away, crossing his arms. "That jerk isn't anything except for my enemy now..you're the only one I can trust anymore." Warning bells sounded off in his head, but he didn't know what they meant. Nothing was wrong here at all. Everything was absolutely normal..right?

Arnaldo placed his fingers on his chin, tilting it up so that he could stare at his face. "Hmm..your face looks even more dilectable up close." He chuckled softly. "Well, it is a good thing that you and Bill are not on good terms. That means I can do whatever I want." He moved his face closer, and just as Dipper thought he was going to kiss him, he didn't. Instead, his lips landed on Dipper's neck.

Dipper widened his eyes, and suddenly, he had a strong feeling that everything about this was wrong, and that something was off. He finally acknowledged that feeling, biting his lip softly. "Arnaldo..maybe..maybe we shouldn't do this. Arnaldo paused, his lips pressed against his neck. His eyes glowed red, and slowly, all of his feelings of doubt slowly washed away again. "What was that?"

Dipper's eyes turned to slits again, shaking his head. "Nothing..it's not impotant." Arnaldo chuckled darkly. "Well, I am afraid that our little encounter will be short lived. I must make this quick."

Dipper tilted his head to the side. "Make what quick, Arnaldo?"

He kept that sly smirk on his face. "You will see soon." After that, he bit hard ino Dipper's neck, tiny threads of blood resulting from it.

Dipper knew he'd get a mark on his neck, but for  some strange reason, he liked the idea of that happening. Dipper moaned audibly as he bit into neck, face red. He bit his lip hard, trembling softly. Now a part of him felt scared, freaked out even.

Arnaldo smirked, pulling his face away. "I have to say, you're delicious." He licked the blood off of his lips. "And your willpower amazes me. Well, it's time for you to take your leave.."

Dipper felt that strong pulse again, gasping. He looked at his face. "But..this whole thing was so short.."

Arnaldo nodded. "I know, but time is scarce. I promise that you will see me again." Then, he waved his hand in front of Dipper's face.

Dipper's eyesight became blurry, everything spinning. He felt his body hit the ground, and everything around him became black. 


	7. Challenged

He _could sense him. All he could feel his eyes on him, scanning over his body. He squirmed, backing up to a wall. The room was dark..so dark.. He could only see outlines of the objects that were in the room. He didn't recognize this room..He didn't recognize any of it, which meant that he might've been kidnapped. He gasped softly as the feeling of being watched only got stronger, making his body tremble softly._

_Then, that's when **he** appeared, right before him. Instead of normal suit-and-tie type of clothing, he wore ripped up clothing, like he'd been in a fight with a bear. He slowly walked closer up to him, pulling his lips up to a smile that held back all dark intentions. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. A scared little boy who has no fight in him." He frowned then. "Where is the fight in you, huh? It didn't just disappear as if it were nothing. So, why won't you fight against me? Don't you want to get away? Don't you want your life to stay unthreatened?"_

_Dipper glared slightly at him. "I'm not just a boy anymore. I'm a teen now. You of all people should know that.." He was fully aware that he was ignoring everything else. He didn't feel like having a whole interrogation scene with him right now._

_Bill illuminated his cane in his hand, and poked his shoulder with it, putting light pressure on it. "You're avoiding the rest of my questions, dear Pinetree. I suggest that you answer them if you want to keep your heart pumping. Now answer my questions. All of them." He was getting a bit annoyed by how stubborn he was being._

_Dipper crossed his arms. "Fine..the fight in me is still there, but I'm tired, Bill. I'm tired, and I'm hungry. I just want to get this over with.." He sighed. "Yes, I want my life unthreatened, but I know you won't do anything to me. You're just filled with empty threats.."_

_Bill quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Empty threats, huh?" He took the cane off of his shoulder, and grinned. "Well, that's an interesting thing for you to say. Did you just forget the time that I beat up Robbie when he started hitting on you, or did you push that whole ordeal into the deepest pit in your mind?"_

_Dipper rolled his eyes. "He wasn't hitting on me..he was just..I mean.." He flushed softly. "He was just being nice.."_

_Bill gave him an unamused look. "He was hitting on you. Believe me, I've lived for a long time, so I know when someone's getting hit on, and not to mention that fact that Robbie made it way too obvious for everyone."_

_Dipper sighed. "Well, why do you care if Robbie hits on me, or not? It shouldn't be any of your business. It also should be my decision to act positively to it, or not."_

_Bill shrugged. "That's another mystery that you can't solve, isn't it? Funny..it's right in front of your nose, sticking out at you, yet you can't even seem to grasp it." He chuckled._

_Dipper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" No, he couldn't..it wasn't possible..it couldn't possible.._

_Bill smirked softly. "Oh come on, seriously? You haven't figured it out, yet? And I thought you were the smart guy, the guy with all the answers. I guess I was wrong.." He leaned in, brushing his lips over Dipper's earlobe, whispering into his ear. "Look..if you want me, then you have to say something. Do something about it."_

_Dipper's face immediately turned red. "U-Umm.." He chewed the bottom of his lip. How couldn't he even say anything to that. "I..I.." He shook his head softly. He couldn't do this. "Bill, I-I don't know what you're talking about.."_

_Bill frowned, kissing the bottom of his ear, softly sucking on the flesh. He stopped only to speak, softly muttering, his lips millimeters away from his skin, barely touching it. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Do you think I'm an idiot? You can't deny your feelings, Pinetree. This is your last chance, so choose your fate wisely. If you want me, than say something. Now."_

_Dipper whimpered when he felt lips softly suck on his skin. He wanted to let Bill do things like this to him, but.. "B-Bill?"_

_Bill moved his head back, grinning at him. "Yes, Pinetree? What do you have to say to me?"_

_Dipper bit his lip. He wasn't even sure if he could say something like this. "I-I want you.." He said it in a weak whisper, not able to say it out loud._

_Bill beamed. Good. If Pinetree refused to say anything at all, then he would've had to resort to more..torturous matters to get what he wanted. "Good boy..I knew you did." He placed a hand on his head, softly petting his head. "To bad you still have **my** journal..otherwise I would've taken advantage of this situation." He shrugged._

_Dipper widened his eyes. "You mean, the reason you brought me here was to ask for that? Th-Then why did you make me say that?"_

_Bill smirked. "That's the thing, Pinetree. I didn't make you say it. I gave you a choice, remember? You chose to say it."_

_Dipper glared at him. "So..I mean..I might want you, but do you want me, or is this whole thing a big plot to get my journal?"_

_Bill shrugged. "Well that really depends on a lot of things, Pinetree. It would be nice if I could have you, but your journals are extremely important as well. You also ask way too many questions." He illuminated a knife in his hand, raising it up. "I wonder how you'd look, dead."_

_The knife pierced right into his chest, and everything turned black._

Dipper bolted up in bed, panting softly. He clutched his head in both hands, his heart going a million miles per hour. 

Maleficium opened up a sleepy eye at the end of the bed. "Hmm? Master?" He slowly stood up, stretching all of his legs before walking up to him. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

Dipper looked at him, fear present in his eyes. "Maleficium..I-I..yeah." He nodded. "It's just.." He widened his eyes. "Do you think Bill got into my head gave me that nightmare?" 

Maleficium tilted his head to the side. "That is not possible, Master. If he were nearby, or gave you a nightmare, I would sense him, or his power. That nightmare is something that your own brain made up."

Dipper placed a hand on his heart, searching for a wound, or blood, but there was nothing. He sighed in relief. "Thank god.." For some reason, he really felt on edge today, like something really dangerous just happened, something besides the dream. "Maleficium? You didn't sense anything at all last night, right?"

Maleficium sat in front of him, tail swaying from side to side. "No, I did not sense a thing, master. Did you see anything suspicious while I was sleeping?"

Dipper squinted his eyes, trying to think about last night, but for some reason, he just couldn't. He couldn't remember. It was all just so hazy, so foggy in his mind. "Hmm..that's weird.."

Maleficium tilted his head to the side. "What is weird?" He was getting suspicious himself now. He hoped that his master was alright. If something were to happen to him, it would cost him his job, and also his soul. Not to mention, he's been slowly growing some sort of bond with him. 

Dipper shrugged. "I just..I can't remember anything from last night. It was probably just nothing. I mean, maybe I just got a good sleep and nothing happened." 

Maleficium dipped his head, licking his paw. "It is very much possible, but I will still be more alert now, just in case something did happen." 

Dipper sighed. "Alright, but it still could be just nothing, ya know.." He widened his eyes, remembering something. "Oh man, you didn't eat in a while, did you?"

Maleficium blinked in surprise. "Now that you mention it, I do feel quite famished. Are you comfortable with finding an animal corpse for me to eat?"

Dipper nervously chewed the bottom of his lip. "Ummm..I-I don't know. I guess I could try to find one, but what if I can't? I know that you can take blood too, but do I have to kill an animal for you?"

Maleficium shrugged. "That is merely based on your decision alone, master. If you think it is wise, then I can not argue with it." 

Dipper sighed, crossing his arms. "You're a really big help, you know that?"

Maleficium made some kind of laughing noise. "I do, master. It is just that, I can not make much decisions by myself since I am your animal guardian." 

Dipper nodded. "I know, I know. Let's just go to the woods and see if we could find that corpse for you, okay?"

Maleficium licked his lips. "Delightful. What about you, master? What will you eat?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know, maybe some toast? I'm actually not that hungry today." To be honest, he noticed that his stomach started feeling weird. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel queasy either..maybe in between? 

Maleficium nodded. "If that is what your choice is, I can not deny it, although I do suggest that you should have more sustenance than that."

Dipper sighed softly. "I know, but I just don't feel hungry that much..I don't really feel like eating actually, but I'll just eat the toast anyway if that makes you feel any better. Anyway, let's go." Dipper got off of the bed, and walked out the door, leaving a suspicious cat behind. 

As Maleficium walked closely behind him, he wondered if Dipper was sick, or if something actually happened to him last night. He hoped that his master would be fine, but deep inside, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

                                                                         --The Woods--

Dipper walked past the trees with Maleficium walking right beside him. The woods seemed ominous as well as dark as usual. This time though, it seemed to make his skin crawl. The sky was blue, very much clear, but it still didn't bring him the comfort that it should off. He looked down at Maleficium, biting his lip. "So..we need to find an animal corpse, huh?"

Maleficium scanned the area with each step, nodding his head. "Yes, but I can't seem to find any. Master, I could just take some of your blood. I don't want you to do anything you don't wish to." 

Dipper sighed, looking around as well. "No, I'm responsible for you, and I should be prepared to feed you anything." He felt a shiver go up his spine. "M-Maleficium, do you like this whole place feels..off..more off than usual?"

Maleficium stopped, turning toward him quickly, concern in his eyes. "If you feel threatened, or scared, we can go back master."

Dipper shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just..it feels so dark here now. Way more dark than last time I came here. I feel..tiny compared to everything, if that even makes sense.."

Maleficium started walking by his side again. "Well..we should make this quick then." He didn't want his master to be too afraid, but he felt a presence nearby. A certain surge of power that was growing stronger every second. The strange part, was that he couldn't tell where this power was coming from. He just knew it was somewhere close, but he'd be ready. There was no way anything was going to hurt him with a guardian around. 

Dipper nodded quickly. "Yep, that's probably a good idea." So, they kept walking further and further into the woods, until Dipper started to feel queasy. He stopped by a tree, leaning against it for a short break, breathing hard. "I don't understand..this whole time we haven't seen an animal at all. Doesn't that seem..weird to you?"

Maleficium sat down in the grass, looking up at him with worry in his eyes. "Yes, it does seem rather odd..it should be crawling with animals.." For once, he's drawn a blank. Something this strange has never happened to him before, and he was getting hungry..

Dipper shot a nervous glance at him, sighing. "Well..maybe I could just give you some of my blood. Then, we can leave.." He kept breathing hard. "You better do it quick, though.." Dipper slowly sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of the pine tree.

Maleficium strode up to him, sitting on his lap. "Alright, if that is what you wish. Let me see your wrist." All he could think about was getting out of here. He'd choose to starve if it meant saving him from whatever is lurking out there..

Dipper nodded, putting his wrist in front of the cat's face. "H-Here.." He wasn't feeling good at all now. It felt like he was heating up, and his stomach felt worse by every passing minute.

Maleficium stared at his wrist, and slowly, fangs extended from his mouth, and immediately he latched on to his wrist, breaking skin, sucking up the blood from his skin.

Dipper bit his lip, and looked away. The fangs freaked him out a bit, but now, he could hardly even think about it. A headache was starting to form in his head and at that moment, he knew that something was wrong. To make things worse, he felt on edge, and cautious because he had a feeling that something was nearby, but he didn't know what that could be. "H-Hurry.."

Maleficium sucked on his blood until he felt nourished, then pulled his mouth away, licking the wound clean. He got off of him then, looking up at his face. "You look ill. Rapidly ill..we need to take you back now. Do you think you can walk?"

Dipper slowly stood up, nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah. I think I can." He sluggishly moved one foot in front of the other. "Maleficium..I'm scared.."

Maleficium nodded. "I am to, Master. We can't worry about it right now. We have to move faster. I can change into a human form and carry you to your home, if wish me to."

Dipper nodded. "I..I..just want to go...home.." Dipper stopped walking, placing his hand on one of the trees. He bent over and vomited on the grass in front of him, his stomach aching afterwards. He groaned softly.

Maleficium's eyes glowed blue, and slowly, mist surrounded, and in his place, a human stood. Maleficium had short white hair, and red eyes, his skin very pale. He wore a black cloak that almost touch the ground as well as combat boots on his feet. He carefully picked up Dipper bridal style, and raced off with inhuman speed to towards the Mystery Shack.

As he was being carried in Maleficium's arms, his eyesight started to become blurry. He closed them and clung to Maleficium, shaking softly. What had caused this? Did he eat something bad? Did he not wash his hands enough, or did he catch whatever this was from someone else? Was it Bill? Did he have a hand in this? His head felt like it was spinning and it wasn't long before he was unconscious. 

Maleficium was at the Mystery Shack in seconds. He dropped Dipper down on the front door and changed back into a cat, scratching at the door. "Meow!" He called out to anyone inside, hoping that someone could hear him. After all, he couldn't just barge in in his human form and not expect his family to try and eradicate him. 

He was relieved when his sister opened the door, gasping in horror as she seen her brother. "Dipper!" She turned around, calling out to their uncle. "Grunkle Stan!" 

In a couple of minutes, Dipper lay on his bed, a cold washcloth on his forehead, his breathing deep. Mabel ran his fingers across his cheek, sighing brokenly. "I'm so sorry, Dipper, I should have gone with you into the woods instead of letting go alone with your cat..You did seem a bit ill because of your stomach, but I assumed you'd be fine..I assumed..I'll never assume things again, I promise. Now, I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be back later to check up on you." She kissed his cheek lovingly before leaving out the door. 

Maleficium was sitting at the foot on the bed, staring at Dipper. "Hmm..it escalated too quickly to be a normal illness..this has to be the work of the paranormal, most likely a demon." The only demon he could think of, was Bill, but he'd never do something like this unless provoked, but it could have very well happened because of the fight he had with Dipper. This boy really does like to get himself into trouble, doesn't he?

He felt a growing feeling of being watched, and immediately walked on Dipper, standing on his stomach. He seen Dipper winced, so he lay down instead. Someone was about to appear, he could tell that already. He glared in a certain area where he sensed demonic power, waiting for them to show themselves, his tail flicking dangerously.

A dark chuckle filled the air, and Bill Cipher appeared in the room, crossing his arms. "Hello k-" He widened his eyes as he witnessed the scene before him. PineTree sick, laying on the bed. Well, he assumed that he was sick considering the weird cloth on his forehead. Then, his gaze went to the white cat that lay on him. An overgrowing annoyance filled him, and he glared slightly at the cat. "Maleficium? Why the hell are you here?"

Maleficium started licking his paw. Bill was easy to deal with, so he could let most of his guard down for now. "I need to protect my master from danger." 

Bill's eye twitched. "You're his guardian? Didn't I tell you before to stay out of my life completely? I don't need you anymore. I may of needed you in the past, but not anymore. Whoever sent you can slit their throats for thinking that you should be a guardian to him. Leave, now." 

Maleficium made a sighing noise. "You know I can't leave. I am bound to protect him. I have to finish my job. If I don't, the consequences will be harsh. So, I choose to stay by his side until you and others learn that this boy isn't just a sack of flesh for you to hurt as you choose. You have to play nice with humans, or they can easily make you regret it?"

Bill rolled his uncovered eye. "Make me regret it? Me? Are you even listening to yourself right now? I can kill humans in more ways than I can count. I can list them right now, but it would take so long, PineTree would die of old age."

"You may have powers, but humans always have a way to sway the minds of demons, or even control them as well as their actions by magic. If Dipper learns enough magic, he could make you do whatever he desires." Maleficium lay his head on his paws, looking at Bill.

"PineTree isn't capable of harnessing any types of powers, and if he does, I'll make sure that he can't ever use them against me." He frowned. He honestly wished that Maleficium would just shut up. He could kill him, but he wasn't even worth the effort.

Maleficium stared at Bill, his tail swishing dangerously back and forth. "I will protect him from you. He not yours to claim, or to play around with. You have to think of him as the human he is. Acknowledge his humanity. Think of all the things he's good for." 

Bill laughed, the sound filled with Malice. "Good for? Good for?" He repeated himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "The only thing Pine Tree's good for, is begging on his knees, begging for his very life. It's the only thing." This cat. This god damn cat is going to be the death of him, but of course not literally. 

Maleficium raised a furry brow. "Oh? Really? That's the only thing, is it? Well, it's too bad that you've decided on being enemies with him. He will never beg for you now. Not even for his life. You know as well as I how stubborn he is. In reality, he will not ever be yours because you betrayed his trust." 

Bill's face started turning red with rage, his hair red as well, the tips of it on fire. His voice echoed demonically. "I gave him a chance! One chance! I explained myself honestly, only to be thrown under the rug! It's his close-minded view of me that caused our rivalry to come back, full swing!"

Maleficium shook his head. "Is it really his fault, or are you just scared? Scared of some sort of emotion, perhaps? Could it be that you are afraid of experiencing it again?" 

Bill had the look of death in his eyes as he stomped toward the cat. "How dare you! You know nothing of my legacy, nothing of my life, so why don't you shut your furry yap before I skin you alive!" His hair was on fire, fueling his anger further as he reach to grab at the cat, but was stopped by..some kind of forcefield. "What." He was clenched his teeth. "You put up an invisible shield?" He really felt like tearing something apart, or someone. "How is even sleeping through this?!"

Maleficium looked pleased with himself, nodding. "Yes I did. As for Dipper, he's in a deep sleep. A strong sickness has hit him today, a-"

Bill imitated everything he said, mouthing the words obnoxiously, cutting him off. "I know that! I watched!" He breathed hard. 

Maleficium was amused at the moment, but it slowly turned serious. "What are you still doing here? You know I wont let you lay a hand on him anyway. If you want to pick a fight with me, then you must realize that I am in the forcefield as well."

He clenched his fists at his side, but slowly sighed, counting to ten. "I know." He said in a stern voice. "I guess I'll take my leave then. Carry on with your 'job'." He faked a smile. "But right when you're back is turned, right when he's alone, I'll be there. I'll be there. Besides, without your protective shields, and your little magic, you're nothing. You and I both know that in a fight, I would win easily. So you better watch your back." 

A wind picked up in the room, and his eye glowed blue. Maleficium winced as a huge flash of light shown around Bill, who was gone seconds later. He stared at where Bill was, and turned his gaze to Dipper. He just hoped that he would be alright. He willed it. Well, only time can tell. 

~~Timeskip~~ 

It's been two weeks since that whole ordeal in the woods, and Dipper surprised Maleficium. Right when he woke up, he said he felt great, back to his old self. That's how it was. Dipper didn't see any problem with it, but his cat couldn't help it. He was worrying that he shouldn't be feeling better so quickly. Dipper just ignored him every time he decided to be a worry wart. 

He was currently flipping through his journal, when Mabel ran into the room. "Dipper! I need you to try on something for me." He looked up from his journal, closing it up and hiding it under his pillow. "Okay, what is it?" He studied her face and immediately knew he'd regret this. Her face just said it all. 

"Well, there's this tux I bought for Pacifica's party at her house. She wants us to dress all fancy, so I really need you to try the tux on because I really want you to come. Please?" She batted her eyelashes, throwing him the puppy dog look. And damn, did it work. In fact, it worked so well, he had to look away. 

"Mabel, I'm not wearing some dumb tux. Can't I at least wear a normal suit, or something?" He crossed his arms, almost looking like he was pouting. He just didn't like tux's. They were too fancy for him, and showy.

Mabel sighed. "Come on, Dipper, she wants all the guys to wear a tux. You'll be the only one not wearing one. Please? For me?" Her eyes were pleading, desperate even. 

He sighed. "Alright, fine, where is it?" He looked more than displeased. Well, it was one night. One party. It wouldn't kill him to wear a tux once in his life. Besides, Mabel obviously wanted him to go in the first place. If wearing a tux was the only thing he could do to get in to the party with Mabel, he'd just have to suck it up. 

Mabel grinned and went into the closet, coming back with his tux. It really was fancy alright, in fact, it was probably fancy enough to make Pacifica impressed. If you are able to do that, you're basically golden in her book. 

He sighed, and grabbed the tux. "I'll be right back, then." He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He undressed, and carefully put on the tux, moving in a slow circle. He nodded softly at his reflection, but widened his eyes slightly. A tingling sensation went up his spine, and his eyes were immediately drawn to his hip. The one with Bill's possession marking on him. He sat down on the toilet seat, and moved his clothes up until he could see the mark. It was glowing blue. He was entranced with the color and he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. It was like he was in a trance. His hand slowly moved closer and closer to mark, inches away from it, when Maleficium transported into the room. 

"Master!" 

Dipper froze, looking like he was trying to pull his hand away, but in reality, he just wanted Maleficium to leave! He was so god damn annoying, it was unbelievable. 

"Don't touch that mark." 

Dipper glared softly at the mark, not saying a thing to him in response. His head started feeling fuzzy. Usually the feeling would just scare him to no end, but instead, he just felt intrigued by the feeling. 

Maleficium stared at him carefully, trying to think of a way to stop him.. "Don't do it. Are you listening to me? Don't do it. If you fail to listen to me, then you just might end up dead."

At the mention of death, Dipper froze up. "Dead?" He whispered the word in confusion, as if he didn't understand the meaning of the word. Well, at least that word seemed to register in his head. 

Maleficium nodded. "Yes. Dead. So, don't touch your mark, alright? It will be very bad if you do, alright?" He almost felt like he was talking to a mere toddler, and he may as well have been at this point. 

Dipper almost looked sad as he kept staring at his glowing blue mark. "Why? Why is it so bad?" He said each word slowly, thinking about the words he said. He didn't understand why it was so terrible to simply touch his mark. The damn cat..nothing could go wrong, it was such a simple task, it was almost laughable. 

Maleficium carefully stepped closer to him. "That is the mark that ties you with Bill. Right now, you are not on the best of terms, so if you touch that mark, who knows what will happen to you? He can do whatever he pleases if you touch that mark. So don't do it. I can protect you from a lot of things, but this is something that I can't help you with, except for speaking sense to you. He could easily kill you if you touch that mark." 

Dipper's lip quivered and he slowly shook his head. "No..he wouldn't. He wouldn't kill me." 

Maleficium shook his head. "When you make a demon angry, it doesn't just go away. They do not just 'let off steam' as you humans put it. Demons like Bill will make sure you know what you did wrong, and they aim to torture you. Anger can easily blind them until they completely stray from their path." He sighed. "I should have the blame for this. I made him more angry..I deeply apologize to you, master." 

Dipper blinked softly as he thought about Maleficium's words, staring at the mark like he has done this whole time. "But..he won't kill me?" Dipper looked confused again and he started to question the mark. Maybe he shouldn't touch it? It depended on his answer. 

Maleficium looked away from Dipper. "Well..it is definitely hard to say at this point, but if you want my honest answer, I do not think he will go through with it. He might try, of course, but he won't go through with it." 

Dipper frowned slowly. "Then it doesn't matter, does it? I..want to touch my mark. The result might be dangerous for me, but.." He chewed the bottom of his lip slowly. 

Maleficium sighed. "He won't play nice with you." 

Dipper was silent, he couldn't think. The fuzzy feeling in his head only amped up. This all felt weird, but somehow it felt right. It felt right to just reach over and touch his mark. It was so easy..

Maleficium padded closer to him, placing a paw on his shoe. "Master, please, just don't touch your mark. You must listen. There's only so much I can do to protect you..I am your guardian. I'm telling you, don't touch it. I can tell that Bill is mind controlling you. He wants you to touch it, but if something good would come from it, that would only be odd. Especially since he still is angry with you. It would only make sense that something bad would come from this, so please, I beg of you master, don't touch it." 

Dipper slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're r-" Dipper's eyes immediately started glowing white, his hand inching towards his mark. 

Maleficium widened his eyes.  _Bill's forcing him.._  He transported out of the room, scampering as fast as he could to find Dipper's sister, Mabel.  _I only have so much time before.._ He shook his head.  _No, I can't think about that right now..I just have to save him before Bill does something completely inane to him.._  He ran into the attic room.

Mabel was currently brushing her hair, humming softly. She looked over as the cat ran in, widening her eyes. Wow, he sure did look like one frazzled cat alright.. "Huh? What's wrong?" She knelt down, petting his head.  _  
_

"We have no time, your brother is in grave danger, and you're the only one who can stop him now!" Maleficium said in a hurry. For all he knew, Dipper could have touched his mark already. He can't let that happen, he can't let that ever happen. He swore on his soul that Dipper would be safe at all costs, and he'll be damned if he wasn't.

Mabel widened her eyes. "You can talk?!" She gasped. "Wait, what was that other thing you said? Dipper's in trouble?! Lead the way, hurry!" She was frantic at this point, ushering toward the open door. This shocked her that their cat could talk, but that only meant that Dipper was hiding something. If he wasn't, he would've told her that they had a talking cat. How much more secrets has he kept from her, and what the hell was happening with Dipper?! Is he going to die?! Is he close to dying?! 

Maleficium quickly nodded and ran out of the door. "Follow!" He ran as fast as he could on his furry legs, looking back once in a while to see if Mabel was following him. Finally, he reached the bathroom door. "Now open the door, and tell him not to touch the the glowing mark on his body! Don't question it, just do it! We can talk later!" 

Mabel nodded firmly. "We better!" She ripped the door open and ran inside, gasping. The sight that she seen was so twisted and sick, she wanted to throw up. Dipper's eyes were still glowing white, but a weird black liquid was leaking down from his eyes lids, some even dripping out from his ears. A shiver of fear coursed through Mabel's body, but she stood strong, her hands turning to fists at her sides. "Dipper, don't do it! I don't know what's wrong with you, or why this is happening, but I don't want you tampering with stuff like this! Please, for me, don't touch it!" 

His hand paused, shaking. It moved forward, then back. A pattern that lasted for several minutes. Maleficium looked up at Mabel. "Bill is mind controlling him! He wants him to touch the mark!" 

Mabel didn't understand, she thought something was blooming between Dipper and Bill, but right now, she didn't have time to worry over the subject. She had he brother's life to think about here. "Dipper, look at me! Now!" Dipper head turned with a sickening speed, his mouth opening. Black liquid oozed from his mouth, down his chin. Mabel held back a scream that was just threatening to come out. She teared up, her tears close to falling from her eyelids. "Bill, stop! I don't know what reason you have to do this, but it's not right! I thought you liked Dipper! I thought you and I were becoming friends! Do you really want to throw all of that away?!" 

Dipper hissed in response, the sound very foreign to her ears. She stomped up the him, the tears finally falling down her face. She grabbed Dipper's shoulders, shaking him. "Stop it! Stop it right now! I'm serious, Bill! Just! Stop!" 

Dipper winced as he was shook so much, his voice sounding demonic, echoing. "Shooting Star, you always get in the way. If you haven't noticed, I have unfinished business with your brother. Leave before I have to use force on you!" 

Mabel's grip on his shoulder tightened, but she stopped shaking him. Tears finally slid down her cheeks, her voice cracking. "Bill, what are trying to do to him? I thought you and Dipper.." She couldn't finish her sentence, shaking her head slowly. 

Dipper's hollow eyes stared into Mabel's face, unmoving, unblinking. "Well, guess again. We're not lovers, we used to be frenemies, but now we're something I'd rather us be. Enemies. We're rivals, Shooting Star. Rivals are never meant to be in bed together, nor are they meant to be sharing food and having friendly conversations. Rivals plot the each other's downfall. Rivals hate each other. Now leave.." There was an edge of hurt in his voice, but it was well hidden. 

Mabel's bottom lip trembled, kneeling down on both knees. "Bill, just tell me why you're forcing him to touch his mark of you? Why? What will happen if he touches it? Will he die? I swear to god, if he dies, I'll find a way to make sure that your existence is cut short.." 

Dipper sighed. "You're threatening me? In the state you're in, you choose to threaten me? Listen, kid. Touching the mark won't end his life, that's just completely too climactic, and you know that I love playing games, I don't like cutting things short. You should know that too, cat." He spat out. "Anyway, touching the mark will only completely bind us together. That way I can do whatever I want to him and I can sense where he is, even if he leaves Gravity Falls, I can still watch him. It just gives me a broader horizon to look upon."

Mabel wiped her eyes, looking confused. "Th-That's all? You just want to watch him? Then, why do you want us out? There's something you're not telling us, isn't there? Some kind of loophole, or something?"

Dipper laughed. "Shooting Star, listen to you! You're turning into your brother! Haha!" He sighed then. "Well, it's your funeral, here we go. Ya listening?"

"Bill!"

Dipper laughed again. "Fine, fine, yeesh. I want you two out because once he actually touches the mark, like I said, it will bind us together. That means a lot of things. If I make Dipper touch the mark, it will bring a pulsing energy course through his entire body. After that, he'll be overcome with vey pleasing feeling, if you know what I mean. He'll feel it all over his body, and it lasts for about five minutes. As that happens, he'll regain consciousness, and I'll have to explain to him what's happening so he won't freak out. It will be awkward for you if you stay, but _you-_ " He snapped his gaze to Maleficium. "I want you gone, out of the room. Away from the door. I can sense you about as well as you can sense me, so don't even think about waiting even remotely close to the door. I want to be totally alone with Pinetree, alright?" 

Mabel's face was red in embarrassment at hearing all of this, sniffling a bit. She slowly nodded. "Oh, um..I-I understand..but you have to promise that this won't hurt him.." 

Dipper sighed. "Shooting Star, I can't promise anything to you except this. I won't kill him, or come close to killing him, alright? Fair enough?"

Mabel gave him a disapproving look. "So, you expect me to be okay knowing that you're going to hurt him? Do you really expect me to live like that?!" She yelled, standing quickly.

Dipper shrugged. "Shooting Star, Pine Tree told me a secret, and I suppose it's time that you know. He's a masochist. He likes pain, and we're both freaks in a way that makes us compliment each other. We're hard to understand, hard to discern completely. You can have a talk with your brother later about it, alright? Hell, even his stupid cat can explain it all for you. I just can't right now. I have something I need to attend to pretty soon here, so can you please get out? I may be Pine Tree's enemy, but I don't want to argue with you. Please leave.." 

Mabel sighed brokenly. "Fine.." She picked up Maleficium, who was hissing angrily at Bill, and strode out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

"Now, where were we, Pine Tree? Ah! Touching that mark. Who knew something so simple could take so long, huh? It kind of reminds me of you, in a way..simple on surface, but complex on the inside. I'm the total opposite. I choose to be complex on the outside, and hide the simple solutions about myself on the inside. Anyway, enough of this talk. Let's get to touching this mark, shall we?" His hand moved toward the mark, grinning as skin touched against skin. The mark glowed even brighter than before now, the whole room incased in a blinding white light, which made him snap his eyes shut. He didn't want to blind the poor kid, now did he? Bill moved on into Pine Tree's head instead. Now he could move on his own free will. 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, looking around. The bathroom? OH! His mark! He looked down at his mark, but it went back to the color of black again. Immediately, he started to feel waves of pleasure coarse through his body. The mere feeling of it made his back arch, moaning loudly.  ** _Hehe..that's the ticket! Isn't this fun, Pinetree?_**

Dipper widened his eyes. "Bill?! What the hell?! What is this?!" He bit his lip hard, trembling softly as the pleasure only got stronger as each second passed by. "What did you do?!"  ** _Oh, I just made you go unconscious and then made you touch the mark. Don't ask about your dumb cat, or Shooting Star. They're fine. The cat is in your room, so I can tell that your sister is there, too. Don't question me about them, only what's happening right now._**

Dipper bit his lip harder. He could hardly hold it in much longer. "Wh-Why? What w-will you do? Huh? Wh-What?"  _ **Pine Tree, you're in no place to not obey me. It's your choice. You can either tune me out like a stubborn toddler, or you can suck it up and listen to me, alright? Make you're decision.**_

Dipper squirmed a bit, taking a shark breath. "Fine, just hurry up and talk." He couldn't argue with him now, especially since he was so close to making his physical pleasure known to him. Bill caused this and he didn't want to show that triangle bastard just how much it thrilled him. His thoughts broke off as Bill's voice sounded off in his head again. ** _First of all, I can read minds, Pine Tree. It's the natural human response, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised.. Anyway, when I made you touch the mark, it bound us together completely. Now, I can watch you even if you leave Gravity Falls. It also gives the receiver of the mark a very fun effect._**

Dipper couldn't even talk anymore. He knew that if he opened up his mouth, it would betray him completely, so he tried something else, something he should of thought of doing when he regained his consciousness.  _Bill, this is not fun. This is the complete opposite of fun, okay? Why is this even happening? Wait..don't answer that, I don't even want to know, just stop it._

**_It doesn't stop until after five minutes, Pine Tree..see, I knew you didn't listen to me completely. Hey, I just got an idea, even though I'm kind of under a time limit at the moment.._ **

_What idea?_  He clenched his teeth together.

**_Well, why don't I try to help you? I could talk to you through you're mind, like I'm doing right now. I could help you out in this..situation, ya know? Or, if you're too nervous to do that, I could always move your limbs. Remember that._ **

_I'm not letting you move my body on your own, its creepy, and not to mention, weird. Can't you just leave?!_

**_Pine Tree, we both know one thing, one secret. This precious secret is ignored, and thrown away to collect dust. It doesn't have to be shared._ **

_Why do even want to this?! I thought you wanted to be enemies, enemies don't do this, Bill!_

**_I like to see you squirm, besides, we both know that you're doing something very unhealthy right now. You're holding things in. I don't mean emotional shit, I mean physical shit. The bottom line is, if it feels good, express that._ **

_I can't, Bill! Not with you here. Besides, Stan and Mabel will hear me. You've been watching everyone in Gravity Falls, apparently seeing me do..things, which means, you know how I have to muffle my own voice. Just..take me to the woods and do it their. Transport me, or something._

**_Why don't you want to go through with it in your room? In fact, that's where we'll do, I've made up my mind. Not the woods. Your room. I don't care if anyone walks in. Masterbation is a normal thing in a teenage boys life, so no one should ask questions about it. So, get up and walk to your room._ **

_I can't.._

**_Wha-_ **

Dipper gasped as a the waves grew more affective. He had to.. He opened his moan to moan, but widened his eyes as his own hand covered his mouth, muffling the moan. He wasn't the one that moved his hand. It was- 

_**Do I have to do everything for you? The five minutes are almost up, kid. The pleasure is the only think helping you to release, if you catch my drift. I also have to go once these five minutes are up, so after that, it's up to you, or ya know, you could just try to hide your apparent erection, but hey, what do I know? I'm just a big bad terrible demon according to you.** _

Using Dipper's limbs, he made Dipper get up and walked out the door of the bathroom. The journey was hell because with each step, his thighs would brush against his length. He wanted to deny his hard-on, but he didn't have the energy to argue with him at this point. 

After what seemed like hours, they got to the attic, Mabel and Maleficium nowhere in sight. Bill made Dipper sit up in bed.

_**There. Now you know what to do. You can move freely, so just do it. I'll help.** _

Dipper shook his head fast, biting his lip. 

_**Kid, I have exactly less than one minute to help you. NNggh..Forget it, I'm going to be late. I to-** _

_Where do you have to go? Why do you sound so nervous?_

Dipper breathed hard as the waves started to die down. 

_**I can't tell you that, Pine Tree. Look, you can interrogate me about it later, but I'm leaving. Remember, I'll be watching, so don't get any funny ideas, alright?** _

_Just leave so I can do this, alright? Just go._

**_I'm going, geez!_ **

Suddenly, Dipper felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders, sighing with relief.  _Finally..he's gone._ Dipper looked down, biting his lip softly. Yep, he was really doing this..right now. Yep..right-right now.. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. He had no idea why the hell he was so nervous about this, he's done it before, but still..this time just felt different, other than the fact that Bill had been here, and was the cause of this. Maybe he could just let it go? Just give it time and not do anything about it? 

He moved to get out of his bed, and immediately covered his mouth, lying back down again.  _Nope, bad idea. Bad idea.._ Okay, so he obviously couldn't ignore it. The pleasure was very much still there, just not as affective as when Bill was here because of him touching his mark, which still didn't make a whole lot of sense to him, but he wasn't going to spend his time questioning it. He knew he was stalling his time by just thinking about the whole ordeal anyway.. He sighed, looking down again.  _Okay..h-here we go.._

He breathed in and let out a slow breath. Yep, he was still stalling..  _Why is this so hard? Why?! Why can't he just do it and get it over with? It doesn't make sense.._ He bit his lip softly and sighed in frustration. He moved his hand down to undo the buckle on his jeans, throwing it somewhere quickly before he could change his mind. Then, he unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding them down to his knees. He had to stop there. He put his hands on his face, his face as red as a rose. He took a few deep breathes, trying to forget how weird he was acting at the moment. 

For some reason, right at this moment, all he could think about, was Bill. He just wouldn't get out of his head. Scenario's and different types of situations clouded his mind, and by that point, he sighed.  _I'm so messed up.._ He took off his boxers lastly, and turned around, lying on his stomach on the mattress. He grabbed one of his pillows, holding it to his chin. He had to this.. He had to just..let go for once, and let these thoughts happen, it would only be this one time that he wouldn't hold the thoughts and ideas down. No one had to know about it, and he wouldn't even acknowledge to himself that it had happened afterwards. Alright so..all he needed was a scenario involving Bill.. He already had so many, but he picked the most hottest one, to him anyway. 

_Dipper was pushed against the wall by Bill, his face red, his eyes half open. Bill was staring down at him with a smirk that made him want to melt. 'Well, well, well. Thinking about me I suppose? Well, I'll humor you and your human hormones for once.'_

_Bill shoved a hand down Dipper's pants, rubbing it against the fabric of his boxers. 'Oh, you're face is so red, Pinetree. is this turning you on?' He teased, staring straightinto his eyes with an intensit that made him squirm._

 

Dipper gasped softly as he rubbed his hand against his boxers, imagining Bill's hand. He pressed his face against the pillow, moaning loudly into it. If only Bill actually stayed..if only he could physically be here..

_Bill took pulled his boxers down and started to pump his length. He leaned his face it, brushing his lips against his ear. "I know you've wanted me, Pinetree. You're such a little slut. Such a dirty masochist too. In fact, I wonder what would happen if.." He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he nuzzled his face into Dipper's neck before opening his mouth, harshly biting into his neck, close to breaking skin._

Dipper bucked his hips into the bed, pressing his mouth against the pillow hard as he moaned. God damnit, why was he cursed with being this loud? What was the point? Dipper actually found himself tearing up a bit. No, he had to focus on getting off right now, not about the absence of Bill. 

Then, Dipper jumped as he heard something fall In his room. He quickly sat up, looking om the ground. Something fell off of his desk. It looked like some sort of..oh my god.. He got off of the bed and picked up a yellow plug from the ground, a note attatched to it. He bit his lip as he read it over, ignoring that Bill might've been watching him this whole time. 

The note said, 

Pinetree, in case you haven't gone through release yet, here's something to help you since you can't do it yourself. I can only watch in and out. Minutes at a time. I can control the vibrations it makes, and yes it can do that. I'm not going over right now because damnit, I'm busy. Just put it in your ass, and think about whatever the hell you're in to. Just. Do it. 

Sincerely,

Bill

Dipper shook his head in disbelief. He had to haveben watching him then, oh god.. He shook his head again. Should he actually do this? Was he really thinking about doing this? No..seriously, what was he thinking? He wasn't going to do this?! He didn't even..he didn't even realize how stupid this all was. He's not this desperate. It might be hard, but he can wait it out. He wouldn't give Bill the satisfaction of knowing that he used his toy. He wasn't doing this..he was such an idiot for even thinking about Bill in that way, to even think of fantasizing about him. He..He didn't like Bill that way. Bill was only toying with him, teasing him. He wouldn't even explain why he got that pleasureful feeling after he touched the mark.. In fact, he wouldn't even beat around the bush. He just wants to see him squirm. He grabbed the object and walked over to the stained glass window of Bill, wincing at the pangs of pleasure he felt as he moved. He used his free hand to punch the window into shattered pieces that scattered all over the place. 

Then, he shook his head, grabbing the toy, staring down. "You are such..a sick person." He winced again as he played the toy in one of his drawers. He thought about throwing it outside, but he didn't want to be questioned about why this thing was outside, while his window was broken. All signs would point to him, and he didn't want that. He sighed as he got on his bed, covering himself up in his blankets, shivering softly. "You are so sick.." He glared at the wall. "You love it..You love all of this..You sick, twisted, fuck.." He bit his lip softly, tearing up. Bill had him wrapped around his finger, and he knew it, too. "Well..he can go die for all I care.." He'd get back at Bill somehow. He swore to himself that he would. He knew the perfect person to help him, too. 

 

~~The Party~~

 

The ride to the party was silent, and it was all because of Mabel. Dipper bit his lip, looking over at Mabel. "Mabel..why. Why did you have to tell Wendy everything? Seriously?" He crossed his arms as they walked toward the mansion doors. 

Mabel slightly glared at him. "Maleficium, as he's really called, told me everything. You told me close to nothing about all that. Telling Wendy is your punishment, plush, she deserves to know about it. Just be lucky I didn't tell Stan. Yet." She huffed, walking on inside with her poofy, pink dress. 

Dipper sighed as he walked in as well. As soon as Pacifica caught sight of him, she ran up to him, hugging him softly. "Dipper, I'm glad you guys could make it." She smiled, pulling away. "Wow, and you actually came here in a tux. Nice job." She smirked softly, flipping her hair a bit with her hand. 

Wendy was silent as she walked in. She seemed to be in deep thought as she immediately grabbed some punch, then leaning against the wall.

Dipper smiled softly at Pacifica. "Yep, I'm here. Tux and all. So..did you get the text I sent you." 

Pacifica, nodded. "Yep, I did. I can't believe that all happened to you..I mean..are you really sure this is going to work. Doesn't he know that Mabel and I are kind of a thing now?" 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, but you're the only person that can do it. I mean, Wendy obviously is angry at me, and I don't want to do this with any of her friends, including Robbie. Maybe, we could all stage a break up between you two." He widened his eyes softly. 

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "Woah, there. A break up. Like, how are we going to do that exactly? And..are you sure you two just aren't..romantically and sexually frustrated..?" 

Dipper hated how warm his cheeks got, shaking his head. "No, we're not, for the last time, okay? Anyway, we're doing it like this. You flirt with me the whole time when I start to have the feeling of Bill watching me. I'll glance at you, and that's when you start flirting. Then, you start to slow dance with me, it doesn't matter how fast or slow the music is, that's how we have to dance. Then, Mabel has to get all angry and question you and that's when the whole break up montage happens. Alright?" 

Pacifica nodded. "Got it. I'll go tell Mabel. Good luck on getting back at him by the way." She winked at him and sauntered off to Mabel, who was eagerly waiting to talk to her. 

The party went on, people dancing, food out in the open for everyone to eat. Everyone was having a nice time, except for Dipper. He was just sipping on his punch, leaning against the wall, like Wendy had before her friends came. Now she was just chatting with them, laughing. She was acting like her normal self, which was good. Then, Dipper widened his eyes. He got that feeling that he was waiting for. The feeling of being watching, but this time, it was a lot stronger than in his past experiences with it. He looked around casually, watching everyone as he set his cup down on one of the table's. He glanced at Pacifica, giving her a  _look._

Pacifica smirked softly, obviously ready. She looked around, then walked over to him, her high heels clicking against the floor. "Hey~ So, how's the party going for you so far? Are you having a great time~" 

Dipper couldn't help but to blush. This was so embarrassing, he couldn't even believe he was really doing this right in front of Bill's watchful gaze. He cleared his throat, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, I-I am..Are you having fun with Mabel?"

Pacifica frowned softly. "Honestly, she's becoming a complete bore. She's in the bathroom now, vomiting because she ate too much food. I guess you couldn't call that boring, but it's like, there goes my night, ya know? Now, I have no one to dance with.." She made a pouting back, hanging her bottom lip out slightly, but her eyes were telling Dipper that she was serious, that Mabel really was in the bathroom, puking. That would mean they had to improvise.. 

Dipper looked at her. "Ahh, bummer.." He shrugged. "Well, I don't see why we can't dance. I bet your tired from all those crazy dances with Mabel, so we could turn it down a notch and just slow dance if you want to." He smiled softly at her. "Let's go." 

Pacifica nodded. "Wow, aren't you a gentleman?" She chuckled softly as she walked with Dipper to the dance floor. 

Dipper laughed softly. "I try to be." He wrapped his arms around Pacifica's waist, and Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, their bodies slowly swayed from side. 

Pacifica smirked up at him, giving him a very suggestive look. "You're not at all like Mabel. You're more toned down. I'd even admit that you're pretty hot." She leaned in, brushing her lips against Dipper's ear. "Wouldn't you agree?" She whispered softly. 

Dipper faked a shiver, biting his lip softly. "W-Well, I mean..th-thank you. You're very beautiful. I mean, you're hot too, but you know what I mean." 

Pacifica leaned her head back, laughing softly. She looked back at him. "And you're so cute~ Don't worry though, I know exactly what you mean, Dipper." 

Dipper swallowed hard. "Good, I'm glad we've reached an understanding." He smiled as nervously as he possibly could. Was Bill even here? Was he even watching anymore? Well, he didn't have to wait for an answer for very long. In the corner of the room, he seen Bill leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was staring them down, his gaze reminding him of death. Welp, at least he knew that this was working. Yep, he was getting Bill jealous. It's obvious that Bill wanted to seem him in a hot flustered mess, so of course he'd get jealous if his new play thing was hanging with someone else. Still..he started to wonder if this was a really good idea. As he kept dancing with Pacifica, he could just feel the intensity of Bill's gaze on them, making a genuine shiver go up his spine. 

Pacifica seemed to feel his gaze too because at she smiled knowingly at him. "Have you ever had your first kiss before, Dipper?" 

Dipper widened his eyes. Oh, so things were going down that path, huh? He shook his head. "No, I haven't." He lied to her. 

Pacifica chuckled softly. "Well, I could kiss you if you want. I mean, it's just a kiss. It shouldn't mean anything, right?" 

Dipper shook his head. "N-No, of c-course not." He stuttered softly. He wasn't acting that part, though. It was just..knowing that Bill was staring right at him. 

Pacifica smiled mischievously. "Good. Pucker up~~" She leaned in, pressing her glossed lips against Dipper's slightly chapped ones. They both closed their eyes, and Dipper kissed Pacifica back, stopping their slow dance. He pulled her closer softly, the kiss hopefully taking longer than Bill would like it to. 

Finally, Pacifica pulled away. "Well. It's been fun having a dance with you, but now I have to go take care of Mabe's. Who knows, maybe she still has a few dances in her." She shrugged. "Bye, Dipper~~" She blew a kiss at him before walking away to the bathroom. 

Dipper stared after her on purpose, but also because he was too scared to turn and look at Bill. He watched as Pacifica walked right into the bathroom, and he knew right then that he was alone here now. Dipper suddenly froze as he felt someone stand right behind him, breathing hard in and out. 

"Dipper. Pines." 

Dipper widened his eyes. Oh god..here it is.. Dipper bit his lip, not moving at all. "Yes? What do you want, Bill?" 

Bill clenched his jaw, placing his hands on top of his shoulder. "You. Me. Upstairs. Now." He ordered, his voice laced with malice. 

Dipper shuddered at his tone of voice. He ignored the part of him that liked his tone of voice. "Why should I listen you?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Bill smiled, but it was obviously faked. "Because we're binded, which means you're mine. It also means that I can do this." He reached under his tux, his fingers touching Dipper's mark. 

Dipper's eyes flickered blew and immediately the wave of pleasure was back again. Dipper's knee's felt weak, his face flushed. He opened his mouth to moan, but was surprised as he felt Bill's had land on his mouth, muffling it. "Those sounds aren't for the public to hear." He took the hand on the mark away, and immediately the pleasure stopped. He took his hand away from Dipper's mouth, walking in front of him.

Dipper looked away. "Fine, I'll..g-go upstairs..just..never do that again, okay?" He snapped at him. 

Bill grabbed his wrist, dragging him up the stairs. "I can do whatever I want, Pine Tree. You'll learn that." He tightened his grip on Dipper's wrist. 

Dipper bit his lip hard as he did, walking Dipper into one of the guest rooms of the mansion. Bill shoved him inside, shutting the door behind him as he just simply walked in. With a snap of his fingers, the door made a sound that sounded like it locked on it's own. Dipper swallowed hard. 

Bill glared at him. "What was that back there, Pine Tree, hmm? Care to explain?" 

Dipper stumbled, almost tripping over himself. He turned around, feeling his palms turn sweaty. Great.. "Why would you care? Does it bother you that I did that with her? Does it bother you that I lied? If so, then good. You deserve it for purposely making me feel so-" 

"Hot and bothered? So, you're saying that it's my fault that I made you feel good? Does that even make sense to you? I told you that that fate with the mark is inevitable. You want me, Pine Tree. You want me more than anyone else. Admit it, right here. Right. Now." 

Dipper shook his head. "No..I don't want you, and I never will, Bill." 

Bill frowned. "We'll see about that, Pine Tree." Bill slowly stripped down to nothing, articles of clothing slowly slipping to the floor, as Dipper stared at him with a look of want and need, his face red. "Now..get on the bed, Pine Tree."

Dipper's breathing got faster, his heart pumping. Right then, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.. 

 

 

 


	8. The Secret

Dipper shook his head slowly. "N-No. We're not doing this, Bill..w-we can't.." He bit his lip softly, feeling his cheeks heating up. His heart pounded in his chest, his nerves rose up. He couldn't believe this was happening. Bill is naked..the door is locked..it was so hard not to stare, but so damn tempting.

Bill set his jaw. "Why can't we? Why? There's nothing to stop us. We're alone in this room. The party wont end for hours. There is nothing to stop us."

Dipper backed up until his back touched the wall. "B-Bill..I mean..I-I..we can't.." He bit his lip hard. Then, he blurted out something that shocked himself as well as Bill. "Wouldn't you rather be with Arnaldo?!" Dipper widened his eyes as he said it, not expecting something like that to come out.

Bill blinked in surprise. "Arnaldo? Why would you mention Arnaldo at a time like this? Talk about a turn off." He sighed. "I don't see how you could be jealous of him. We've always been enemies."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that, you used to be together with him and you're thinking about going back. Don't forget that you also lied to me about everything you've done in the past.." He crossed his arms, glaring slightly at him despite his reddened face.

Bill glared softly, taking slow steps up to him. "Pine Tree, I've never been in a relationship, alright? That's disgusting..I wouldn't even consider that, so just drop it. I'd never consider being with him. All he is to me, is dead. He's hurt so many people I care about, there's no way I could feel that way about him. As for the lying.. Well, remember that secret that we both share? Again, it doesn't have to surface. Besides..you were the one having a good ol' time with Pacifica. I'm going to show you who's really in charge here. I'm showing you that you're mine. Mine, Pine Tree."

Dipper widened his eyes softly. Then..the vision was wrong? He did sound disgusted with the idea, like he'd vomit if he heard something like that again. Then, he froze. "Bill..no..I'm not yours." Just like that, Bill pulled him from his thoughts.

Bill smirked softly. "Oh, really? Hmm..who're you binded with? Hmmm, who could it be?" His hand reached to his hips, hand snaking under the tux to touch the mark. Immediately,

Dipper widened his eyes, arching his back. His hands clamped around Bill's wrist. "Ahh!"

Bill took his hand away. "Oh right, it's me~~ Hmm..interesting. You're pretty loud, Pine Tree. Granted, that was a big wave of pleasure, but still. I wonder how loud you'd be when I ram straight into your ass."

Dipper's face was completely red as this point, taking his hands away, putting them at his sides. The pleasure might've been gone, but his growing erection was apparent in between his legs. Dipper bit his lip hard, shuddering at his words. God damnit, he could feel himself breaking by every passing second..

Bill tilted his head to the side. "Not talking, huh? Well guess what, Pine Tree. If you don't get on the bed in about ten seconds, I'll leave. So, make you're decision."

Dipper breathed harder than normal, feeling like he could just pull his hair out. "Bill, I can't I me-"

"The only one stopping this is yourself."

"What?"

Bill sighed. "Pine Tree, you have conflicting emotions. You're bottling up your emotions as well as your urges. Just admit you want me. That secret can go unsaid, which is the whole point. Admit it.."

Dipper shook his head fast. "Bill, I'm not hiding a-anything. I'm not bottling up a-"

Bill pressed his lips hard against Dipper's, his hands gripping onto his wrists. Dipper slowly fluttered his eyes closed, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He struggled not to move his hands, but it was a struggle, a battle with himself. Bill was kissing him so hard, it made him feel like he was in heaven, making him just want to melt right into him, even making his knees feel weak. Bill pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips softly. "See? Just look at yourself. You're obviously in need of me. Now, get on the bed."

Dipper widened his eyes, feeling in shock, his lips tingling. "I..I..I can't.."

Bill narrowed his eyes slightly. "Fine, then. I'll make you." Suddenly, Dipper's body floated off of the ground.

Dipper gasped softly in surprise at it happened, staying as still as he could as his body landed gently on the bed.

Bill smiled softly. "There, that's better." He slowly crept on top of the bed, pinning Dipper underneath him, looking down at him with a growing desire.

Dipper nervously stared up into Bill's eyes, squirming under his intense gaze. "B-Bill..are we really..going to do this? We're supposed to hate each o-other.."

Bill nuzzled his face into Dipper's neck. "We both know that that's only a beautiful lie..how about you stop questioning things and just let them happen? No one has to know about this..intimate scene."

Dipper bit his lip again. "I..I..I don't know if I can." He's always known to question things in his life, not just letting things happen for no reason.

Bill peppered kisses all over his neck, slowly sliding his tongue along Dipper's jawline. Dipper bit his lip harder to hide his moans away from Bill's awaiting ears. "Pine Tree..tell me you want me..say it.." It almost sounded as if Bill was pleading at this point. Dipper really did feel hot and bothered at this point, staring into Bill's eyes again who stared back, waiting for a response from him.

Dipper moved his gaze to Bill's hand. It was shaking almost violently as well as his arms. "B-Bill.." He muttered softly. Then, that's when he noticed that his own hands were trembling softly, and he knew that he couldn't take it.. Dipper placed his hands on Bill's shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. "I-I-I can't take it anymore. Please, Bill.." He shook his head fast, finally showing Bill how frustrated he really was with this.

Bill immediately attacked Dipper's lips with his own, the kiss desperate and needy. He slid his tongue over Dipper's lip, hoping that he knew what to do. Bill has definitely been through this sort of..activity before, but..this time was very different.

Dipper's face was red and he closed his eyes, showing just as much of an amount of desperate need. He was just..tired of dealing with it. He knew he was feeling it, but he's always been pushing it down until now. It didn't mean that Bill loved him though, this was just..sexual tension, that's all it was, and it will definitely be gone..right? He shivered softly as Bill licked his lips, but he was confused. Did Bill want him to do something?

Bill pulled back, glaring softly at him, feeling frustrated. "Open your mouth, Pine Tree, it's not going to work well if you don't."

Dipper stared up at Bill, biting his lip softly. "No.." Bill raised an eyebrow. "No?" He huffed. "Did you just say no to me?" He started turning red, his frustration fueling him. "Pine Tree, you open your fucking mouth right now. I want you, alright? I'm not waiting! I don't have the patience to deal with your stubborn nature!"

Dipper looked away. "I can't help it if I feel conflicted, Bill! Besides..my stubbornness isn't the problem, it's your anger issues. That's the problem."

Bill's arms started to shake. "Pine Tree, just fucking let go, alright? Let go..stop pushing me back and give in to this. It's not that hard."

Dipper took his hands from Bill's shoulders, squirming softly underneath Bill. "Yes it is..I can't explain it, but it's so hard to explain.." He stopped talking then, looking off to the side. He just couldn't look at Bill's face, even if he was getting snappy at him.

Bill glared hard at him now, his eyes threatening. "Pine Tree, don't forget why we're here. Don't forget why we're doing this. I need to teach you a lesson. You need a reminder of who you really belong to. I mean, you had the audacity to just dance with her, and then you let her touch you, and tease you, and then you just let her plants her lips on yours. That was low on so many levels.." His eyes started turning red as he thought back to that moment, replaying it over and over inside of his head.

Dipper crossed his arms softly in front of his chest, finally looking at him, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine in fear, but he kept his cool as he glared at him. Yes, the fear that he felt was high, he was dealing with a very angry Bill, but right now, his anger is what was fueling him even more at the moment. He flipped their bodies over on the bed to where he was on top this time. "Did you forget what you did to me? After making me feel all of that, you expected me to use one of your toys to help me? In fact, no, what about everything you did to me in the past, huh? Like, oh, when you basically went into my uncle's mind and almost destroyed it? Or the time when you possessed me? Why do even care what I do with others?! You deserve to jealous, Bill! Admit it, that's what this is! Jealousy!"

Bill raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned darkly. "That. Was. In. The. Past! I don't feel sorry about it because I was doing my job! It also has nothing to do with jealousy! Demons don't feel that emotions!"

That was a damn lie and he knew it. "Oh, so you're not jealous right now? Okay, so what if I go up to her right now and give her a kiss? What if I held her hand, and asked her out? What if I tell her that I want to go to a guest room with her? Oh, wow, it wouldn't matter to you, would it? Because demons 'don't feel that emotion'." He used air quotes.

The demon gave him a look of death, his shaking only getting worse. He grabbed Dipper, flipping him over to where he was on top again. "You are not going to do any of that. You won't. Besides, she's already your sister's problem now. Still, I don't want you anywhere near here." He leaned his head down, moving his lips close to his ear, whispering dangerously into it. "Don't forget this important part, Pine Tree. You. Are. Mine. You'll always be mine."

Dipper swallowed hard, hating how warm his face felt now. As the demon dipped his head down, he braced for something, anything to happen, but he froze as he felt Bill's breath beating against his skin, making him bite his lip. His words only put a pleasured shiver through him. "I knew it..you're jealous.."

Bill growled softly, his possessive nature fueling his actions at the moment. He couldn't stop thinking about that prissy blonde. "Will you give in to me, or not?" His voice echoed ominously.

Dipper bit his lip hard. He knew it was selfish and terrible, but he loved how possessive Bill was getting. "I don't know..Pacifica still could be a good option."

Bill pulled back, staring at him, practically straight into his soul. "I know what you're doing, and you better stop, Pine Tree. Just tell me now! I know you can't take waiting anymore, and I'm at my limit!"

Dipper sighed deeply, looking away. "I thought you hated me..wouldn't you rather want to just take me right here even if I say no? Wouldn't you rather force me to agree to this?"

Bill glared softly at him. "First of all, that would be rape. I don't rape people, geez, give me some credit, Pine Tree. Also, second of all, you're stalling."

Dipper glared at him. "I am not stalling, but god damnit Bill, we're still supposed to be enemies. Not..whatever this is.." He gestured to the both of them. "Besides, it's not like you recently tried forced me to get myself off while you talk through my head."

Bill groaned. "Why are you being so difficult? Come on Pine Tree, just wake up and smell the obvious, here. It's so clear that I'm shocked that you shun it all. It's clear that you wanted me to. I've seen little parts of your show when I left. It's obvious that you wanted me there, and here I am now, yet you won't relax and give in. Does that make any sense to you at all?"

Dipper blushed softly. "I did not! I just..why do you have to do things like this?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's apparent that you like the dark things in life. You're drawn to them, therefore, you're drawn to beings such as myself. You like whatever I do, and you want more of it, more of me. Now is the time that we let go for just a moment."

Dipper shook his head. "I don't want this to happen, Bill..I don't want you.." Dipper stared at his face, eyes scanning over his features, his chest, back to his face. The look on his face made Dipper feel like hiding. I want him..just say it..

Bill got off of the bed, gathering up his clothes. "Fine, then if you are going to be so indifferent, I'll take my leave." He turned away from Dipper as he scurried to find the rest of his clothes.

Dipper internally panicked as Bill did this. "No!" He blurted out.

Bill paused, facing away from Dipper. "Oh? So you want me to stay? Hmm, I will once you tell me you want me."

Dipper couldn't see his face, but he could visualize that familiar evil glint in his eyes. "bill, please! Why does it even matter? You know what I want right now..why do I have to say it?!" Dipper felt like screaming into a pillow at the moment.

Bill turned around, dropping the clothes on the floor. "It matters because I want to hear you say it. I don't want you to beat around the bush here. I just want those three words to pass through those pretty lips of yours. You know which words I'm talking about by now."

Dipper couldn't help but to stare at his body, hating how his face got red as he did. Dipper clutched the sheets that were underneath him. "Bill, I said I can't!"

Bill raised an eyebrow, frowning dangerously. "I bet you'd say it to Arnaldo, wouldn't you?" his eyes started to turn red.

Dipper furrowed his brow. "What?" He let go of the sheets, sitting up. "What are you talking about? I've only seen him once..and nothing even happened in the direction you're thinking about.."

Bill set his jaw. "The day that you couldn't recall the events the night before? Well, that night was surely something to see. You woke up in the middle of the night and you looked as if you wanted him to have you, like you wanted him to violate your body in the most obscene, pleasurable way possible!" He clenched his hands into his fists, his hair flaming. "You were practically having a mental orgasm over that piece of filth! So, you waltz right over, going underground, doing god knows what?! I can't sense you when you're underground Pine Tree! You probably screamed for him, didn't you?! Did you act like a little slut for him?! Did you want him, Pine Tree?!" Underneath the anger, his eyes flashed a look of hurt, but it was gone in a flash.

Dipper's face turned red in embarrassment, shaking his head. "No! I told you, I don't even remember what happened that night, I still don't! I wouldn't ever let him do that, Bill, I hardly even know him! I don't give up my virginity to just anyone ya know!!"

Bill clenched his teeth together. "Exactly! You don't remember! That means that it could've happened! Besides, you stayed underground the whole damn night!! He touched you, Pine Tree! He took you probably more times than I have fingers! And you loved it! Hell, he probably fucked you so good, everything's all hazy to you!" He shook deeply. "He's a terrible demon! How many times do I have to say this?!"

Dipper's arms shook along with his hands, his mark tingling softly, the sensation growing along with his anger and frustration. "We didn't do that!! I know we didn't!! I don't want him, okay?! I don't want him!" He repeated, glaring daggers at Bill. "I'll never want Arnaldo, Bill!! So, shut the fuck up! I don't want him to touch me, I don't want him to have me, I don't want to scream for him, I don't want to do unspeakable things with him! I want YOU, not him!" He felt an enormous weight lift off of his shoulders right then. "I want you, Bill! Take me right here, please! I'm so sick of waiting! PLEASE Bill!!"

A slow, devious smirk spread on Bill's face. "You really do want me.." He couldn't fake something like that. The tension for him was written all over his face. In what seemed like seconds, he was on top of Dipper, hands on each side of his head. "Well, Arnaldo can go fuck himself for all I care..the point is your mine." He leaned down, nipping his earlobe softly. "Mine."

Dipper widened his eyes as the demon was on top of him. He didn't know when he lie back down on the bed, but all he knew was that they were really doing this. Bill's really going to.. His thought train derailed as he stared into Bill's eyes, hungry and intense. He froze as Bill leaned down, his breath hitching as Bill nipped down on his earlobe, shuddering softly. "Yes..tonight, I'm all yours. Make this the best night of my life, Bill~~" His heart was pounding in his chest, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Bill snickered. He moved his head up, his lips centimeters from Dipper's. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to forge it~~" This was magnificent. Dipper was already practically helpless underneath him, and they've barely even begun!

Dipper's breath quickened slightly. He squirmed again underneath Bill, groaning softly. "Kiss me, Bill.." His eyes were half lidded, his cheeks warm. He never imagined his first time to be with Bill. He never thought it would be possible, but damn, did it feel right. It felt so right to do this.

Bill stared into his eyes, chuckling. "How demanding of you, Pine Tree~~ Let's see how demanding you can be after our kiss." Bill pressed his lips firmly against Dipper's. Their kiss quickly turned heated, going fast paced and needy on both ends.

Dipper froze completely, staring desperately at Bill's lips. God, he wanted to kiss him. He felt like he needed all of Bill, right now. As Bill's lips pressed against his, he closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in this kiss. As it progressed, all he could think about, was that time where they first kissed in the forest. He could tell that this kiss was more affective than before. It contained much more emotion, and passion. Dipper slipped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him closer down. Muffled moans escaped from their connected lips and Dipper could feel himself just melt. His knees felt weak as Bill practically forced his lips to go deeper against Dipper's. After a few minutes, Bill pulled back. He was panting hard, his eyes widened softly. He averted his eyes from Bill, but he could still feel in intensity of his eyes, following his every moment. He slowly touched his lips with shaky fingers, feeling them tingle strongly. "Ahhhh, god, Bill.." He moaned softly, pressing his thighs together, which earned another shaky moan from him.

Bill watched his actions, grinning with excitement. "All I did right now was kiss you and you're already so helpless~~" He took his gloves of, revealing his claws. "Now to get rid of this clothing.." He tore his claws into Dipper's tux until it was completely torn away from his body, revealing his whole top half to Bill. He did the same to Dipper's pants, taking off his shoes and socks as well. He crawled back over Dipper, smirking softly. "Now.." He placed a hand on Dipper's chest, slowly sliding it down. "You must know what I'm going to do. The spot that only I can activate. The spot that binds us together.."

Dipper lost it, looking like he was in a trance, a thrill rising inside of him as his clothes were torn away, leaving his boxers behind. His claws just look so sharply. Dipper broke from his thoughts as he felt Bill's hand going down his body, listening to his words. He placed a hand on Bill's shaking his head weakly. "No, Bill..n-not that..i-it feels too good~~" He looked shyly up at him.

The look on Dipper's face was so innocent, it had Bill groaning. "Oh, like you don't want it~~ You're so in denial. You should see yourself. You're practically begging me to touch it. Tell me you want me to touch it." Bill felt like he was on top of the world. He swore, he could do this with Dipper all night if he wanted to.

Dipper averted his eyes to the side, cheeks still flushed. "I-I don't. The pleasure is so strong..I-I don't.."

Bill grabbed Dipper's chin, making Dipper look at him. He stared at his face, a shudder going through him. He licked his lips, a dark, possessive look shone in his eyes. "I swear, that face you're making is a sin.." He shook his head softly. He brushed his thumb over Dipper's soft, plump lips. "You pretty little liar..playing pretend on me..it's cute, but we both know what you want, and who's going to take you tonight. Tell me, or I won't touch it."

The blush on Dipper's cheeks deepened. Wriggling a bit underneath him with need. His gaze ripped to the side, falling on Bill's face once again. "B-Bill.." He said in a soft, innocent whisper. "You can't do that..I might cum.." His eyes stayed half lidded.

At this point, Bill wanted nothing more than to grab his hips and pound him into the bed, but he knew that patience was a virtue. Even though he had little of it. Instead, he quickly touched Dipper's mark with his fingertips. "Let's see if you can keep up your act after this!"

As soon as Bill touched his mark, as soon as it glowed, he arched his back up, throwing his head back. "Ahh! Bill!" His hands clutched onto the sheets underneath him, tugging on them softly, his eyes shut tight, whimpering with pleasure. He knew that he was driving Bill insane by acting like some cute uke, but that made it all worth it. He wanted to keep this up until the very end if he could.

Bill took his hand away from the mark. His hands shook hard as he was forced to stare at his face, remembering the whimpers that emitted from him. A low, predatory growl came out from Bill. "You're acting so naughty..I just want to slam myself against your prostate right now!" He growled again. "I'm going to end your little charade."

Dipper moaned at his words. Now, he felt his neck tingle a bit. Oh no..it was one of those kinks..oh no.. He wanted it, though. In fact, he wanted it so bad, he was willing to openly beg for it to happen. "Bill..b-bite me.."

Bill's eyes widened. "Pine Tree, I dunno. That sounds pretty kinky of you, I'd say." He smirked, staring at his neck. He couldn't help but to lick his lips just thinking about it.

Dipper whimpered loudly. "B-Bill, please..I-I need this.." He bit his lip hard. "Come on, please, bite your little whore, Bill." This side of Dipper was just as erotic, it was unbelievable. There absolutely was no in between with this kid.

Bill traced his fingers along Dipper's neck until he found the spot. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Dipper's neck. Dipper immediately widened his eyes, bucking his hips upward, tilting his head back as far as it could go. "Bill!! Ahhh!! Yes!!" He felt as if he were in a trance, some drool dripping from his lips. As Bill slowly let go of his neck, his breath hitched and he trembled softly. Dipper completely melted, staring into Bill's eyes. The sight of Dipper just completely floored him, he was practically reduced to comatose after an act like that.

Bill chuckled he placed his claws on Dipper's chest, slowly grazing the skin. "You are a needy little slut aren't you? You certainly act like one~~" Every few seconds, his body would twitch with impatience. That is, until Bill sank his claws into Dipper's left hip, the one untouched by his mark. Bill pressed his hips down, pressing his free hand against Dipper's belly button as Dipper bucked his hips again. A soft groan came out from Bill's lips as their bodies touched. The friction mocked him, and he seriously wanted nothing more than to enter him right now. He just had to calm down..he can't lose his cool. If that happens then..he'd be in for the worst.

Dipper's body shook, and all he could do was stare into Bill's eyes. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but he was loving it. He bit his lip hard. "Bill, please I want more of your claws!" He whined. "Please, Bill!"

Bill's mind was flushed with feelings and thoughts of Dipper. He was so entranced by him, he wanted to do everything with him, he needed him. That part was what sickened him the most. The fact that he actually needed him, the fact that without him, he'd be resorted to nothing. Then, he reminded himself that the only reason he got to be alone wth Dipper is because he got Maleficium out of the way. He trapped him in Dipper's room. There was no way he could get out..or was there? Was there something he might've overlooked? No..there's no way. He had Dipper all to himself in this moment. Everything's fine. He smirked softly. "Hmm.." He slowly took his claws away from his hip, licking the blood off of his fngers one by one. "Hmm..maybe I'll listen to you. If you beg harder. I know you can do better than tha-"

Bill froze as he felt a presence in the room. Shit. Shit! No! Bill growled deeply. "How. Did you. Get out. Of your cage?!" He didn't even bother to turn around. He didn't want to see that pathetic excuse of a guardian.

Maleficium hissed at him. "I am not some petty, weak demon! Do not ever underestimate me!"

Dipper widened his eyes. "Wait, what? Maleficium, get out of here!" His face turned red as he tried his best to shield his body with his hands.

Maleficium glared at Dipper. "I will have a talk with you, but YOU." He turned his gaze to Bill. "We need to have a talk NOW."

Bill's face turned red in anger, raising his hands, fire growing on them. "No we do not! Can't you see I'm busy pleasuring him?!"

Maleficium nodded. "I see that. Just put something on and we'll talk outsideof the room. It's urgent."

Bill's flames died down and he sighed in frustration. "YOU!" He pointed at Dipper. "STAY THERE BECAUSE AFTER THIS I'M GOING TO BE INSIDE OF YOU GOD DAMNIT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Dipper jumped and nodded quickly. "Yes, Bill. I understand." He bit his lip. He sighed afterward though. Why did they have to be interrupted at the worse times? And what did Maleficium have to tell Bill? Maleficium even jumped as he yelled, but immediately transported outside of the doorway.

Bill grumbled under his breath as he got off ofthe bed, putting on his boxers. Then, he opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind him. He leaned against the wall. "What. Do. You. Want." He glared daggers down at him.

Maleficium looked around, making sure no one was in earshot. "I've been trying to tell you after Dipper left his home, when you trapped me in the cage, but you didn't listen. I sense a dark presence in Dipper. I'm not sure exactly what it is. The dark energy I sense is focused Around his head."

Bill crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Then how come I haven't sensed that, then? In fact, I see no change in him at all."

Maleficium sighed. "You know why. You're losing a large amount of power because of your 'job'. You know you can't fulfill that job. I don't see why you drag it out, I don't see why can't do it, but I just know you can't Because I know you. I can read you like a book."

Bill set his jaw. "Maleficium..I just..I can't. It's complicated okay? You don't need to know why, alright? I just can't, but I will soon. Soon..I'll have the courage to do it. I just need more time."

Maleficium glared slightly at him. "Bill..you know that you only have a week to get the job done. I'd hope that you don't do anyting stupid. You know..Dipper-"

Bill growled. "He's mine. Seriously, how dare you even suggest something like that. I can hear you thinking it. I'd never do that. I know when enough is enough. I'd have enough of him, but Dipper..just..leave. Listen, Dipper doesn't need you anymore, okay? He's got me. That's enough."

Maleficium shook his head. "You can't always be there with him, Bill. There is always a moment where Dipper is wide open for attack."

Bill sighed deeply. "But I'm watching him always. Just go. Go. Now. I don't want you here. All you've been is a nuisance to me. You just can't be in the way of everyone I've loved. Can't I just one relationship without you interferring?"

Maleficium winced. "Well..you know I only do good. All I do is try to keep them safe.."

Bill's face turned red as well as his eyes. "Yeah, and who got in the way every single fucking time? Huh?? And who ruined my last relationship? You! Just please, please, leave me alone."

Maleficium dipped his head down, looking at the ground. "A-As you wish, but I will still watch over the both of you, just in case. Just in case.." He nodded towards Bill as a goodbye and teleported away.

Bill sighed in relief, grabbing his temple with his fingers, taking a few minutes to breathe and calm down. Then, he opened the door to the bedroom, seeing Dipper picking up his clothes. "What did I just say to you before I left this room?" He slammed the door shut.

Dipper winced. "Bill, I don't know if we should c-continue this, it's getting really late.." He showed Bill the clock on his phone. "Grunkle Stan is going to wonder why It's been so late. The party ends at 11:30 and after that is for..people to use those certain rooms and spend the night, but it's only meant for the adults.." He bit his lip softly.

Bill grabbed his phone, tossing it behind him.

"Hey! Bill?!"

Bill gave him a dark look. "Stop it. I know you're sixteen. I know this, but age doesn't really matter for me. For crying out loud, it's only two years under, stop making it sound like such a huge deal, alright? I'll be there to talk to Stan with you if it's really such a problem for you."

Dipper sighed softly, putting down his clothes. "Okay..I guess that's better, but..I mean..Bill. Is it going to hurt..a lot?"

Bill blinked. "What?" Dipper gave him an unamused look and soon the realization hit Bill. "Oh! That..well to be honest, it shouldn't hurt at all. All you should really feel is uncomfortable for the first part at least, but this needs communication. You have to tell me whether I keep moving, or whether I slow down, or go faster. You have to be completely honest with it though. Alright? Ya think you can do that?"

Dipper rubbed his arms softly. "Yeah.." He nodded softly. "I-I can.." Bill nodded softly. "Good. Now get back on the bed, Pine Tree." A possessive, seductive look came over his features, and it made a shiver go up Dipper's spine. "We need this night. Just one night. We need to express what were feeling, and this is the perfect opportunity to do that."

Dipper looked back at the bed, feeling his ears heat up a bit, and right then, he knew how red his face had to be. "Okay, so..I just..go on the bed, then. Simple."

Bill groaned and walked over to him. "Be honest with me right now. Do you want to do this with me, right now? Do you really, really want to?" Dipper chewed on his bottom lip softly. Did he really want this? Well..he has been..holding a lot of emotions back, and after that kiss, it never really left his mind. He knew that he wanted more from Bill. It went past sex, though. He didn't just want sex from Bill, he wanted other things, like, to date him, to cuddle with him, to sleep next to him. He just wanted to do romancy stuff with him, too, but he knew that that couldn't happen. Bill is a demon for crying out loud. If he was together with Bill, it couldn't be a healthy, happy relationship. Could it? "Yes. I do, it's just..I mean. Come on Bill, I'm bound to be nervous about this, it's my first time, ya know?"

Bill sighed a bit. "Good. You don't have to worry though, just let go. You have to trust me, just this once. Please, Pine Tree."

Dipper looked away, nodding softly. "Alright. Fine.." He walked over to the bed, lying down on it, moaning softly as the movement made his erection throb. "Just..take me, Bill."

Bill watched as he did as he was told, wondering how humans could be so needy. He strode over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I will..but I have to prepare you first." Immediately, he illuminated a bottle of lube in his hands, spreading the lube on his fingers. "Alright." He set the bottle down on the bed down on the floor. He sat in front of him, placing a hand on his stomach. "Are you ready for this?"

Dipper bit his lip, bringing his head up to look at his fingers, bringing his head back down onto a pillow that lay beneath his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ready."

Bill gave a soft nod, and entered one of his fingers slowly into his entrance, looking at his face. "How are you feeling, Pine Tree?" He tilted his head to the side, studying his features, checking him out for any signs of lying.

Dipper breathed slowly in and out. "I'm fine. It just kind of feels a bit weird, that's all." He shrugged a bit.

Bill nodded. "Good. How about to pass this time and to make it seem shorter, you tell me about all those years I missed. What happened when you were thirteen back at California up until this point?" He started to move his finger slowly in and out of him.

Dipper sighed a bit, but nodded. "Alright, well..first of all, I still got made fun of in California because one day, I lost my hat and I had to go to school, so one guy thought he seen something on my forehead. Being the fucking ass he is, put yanked on my bangs and pushed me against the lockers and let everyone seen my birthmark and most of them just laughed at me..I'm sorry, can we talk about something else?"

Bill kissed just under his belly button. "No." He shook his head. "I want to hear about what I missed. I want to hear about you and what goes on in your life when you're in California. It wont ruin the mood, I promise."

Dipper shook his head. "I'm not worried about that, I just don't know if I really want to tell you about it. It's kinda personal, ya know?"

Bill's lips formed a thin line before he spoke. "Pine Tree, it's just us here. There's no one else here to listen to this. It's just me. Granted, I am a demon who wants nothing more than to rip apart everything you know and love, but, it's me. I won't tell anyone. That's what I mean. No one is going to know about this tonight. We can keep it all a secret. Between us. That's why I'm telling you to let go, just for tonight."

Dipper let his words sink in, nodding softly. "Yeah..I-I know." He let his body relax, and he cleared his mind. "Okay, so ever since then, they kept making fun of me because of my freakish birthmark. They.." He took the time to breath a bit before continuing on. "They even, ya know, beat me up, and Mabel and I had different lunch times, and different classes, so she never saw. She didn't notice anything really because I covered my bruises up from others, until she noticed my whole mood change. So, she confronted them, and I don't know what she did, but the next day, they left me alone and didn't even look at me."

Bill nodded again, moving his finger faster inside of him. "So, what about next year in school when you were fourteen?"

Dipper let a slow sigh pass through his lips. "Well, nothing really, but the only important, special thing that happened, was..well, that's when my dad started to drink. You see, his best friend, Louis, died in a car accident. They've been friends since they were in first grade together. So, my dad resorted to drinking, and that got my mother mad because that's all he did that year, just sitting around, watching tv." His breath hitched as he started to feel some pleasure.

Bill stared at the mark that was on Dipper's hip. "So, let me guess. Your mom talked some sense into your dad, but he didn't listen? Then, after that, your father just drifted and that got your mom to feel hurt, so they divorced."

Dipper moaned softly, shaking his head. "N-Not quite. Th-They just fight now. I-It hurts me b-because I don't want them to.." He paused a bit, biting his lip. "To divorce. Then, that went...on..for years, a-and they're s-still like that."

Bill sighed. "Is there anything else? Some school drama by chance? Girls fighting themselves just to get to you?"

Dipper couldn't help but to laugh a bit, gasping as he felt Bill's finger move even faster now. "W..ell..I." He bit his lip hard.

Bill chuckled. "I'll just read your mind. Think what you want to say, like last time." He kept the pace of his finger, staring at his face.

Dipper nodded and closed his eyes. I had a huge crush on someone in high school. Just recently before school got out. He looked so nice and caring, and Mabel just went up and told him that I had a crush on him to help me. He said that he felt the same way, so we dated and everything was fine, but..then prom came. He asked me, and I said yes, but when I arrived, he was dancing with all kinds of other girls, and I confronted him about it, and he told me that he was dating me as a joke. All of it was just a big lie.. He faked all of it, and I was dumb enough to believe him.

Bill kept staring at his face, eyes scanning over every part of it. His soft, plump lips, his skin, his pools of blue, the way his hair just lay, it all looked so perfect for him, every placement, every movement, it was mesmerizing to him. "Pine Tree, I just want you to know that I know what you're feeling right now. I've gone through something like that before, or at least it felt like that anyway. I also want you to know that I'm not the best person to be doing this with..really, it's better for you to do this with a human." He slowed down his finger a bit, eyes moving toward his neck now, staring at the details of it.

Dipper slowly frowned, trying his best not to whine from his decrease in speed. "Wait, so basically we're doing this right now, and you're saying that we shouldn't be? You're the one who brought me in here, you're the one that got me on this bed, you're the one that said that we're doing this, and now you're saying that it's wrong? If I didn't want to do this, I would've left, Bill. I would've told you how much I didn't want to do it, and do anything to get out, but I'm not."

Bill sighed, keep his slow pace that seemed to drag on between them. "Yes, I am. We shouldn't be doing this, no matter how much we want to. Can't you see that I'm a demon? An immortal being? I could hurt you, or worse. I could kill you right now in seconds, it would be so easy to. I just don't think that this is all healthy for you. I'm giving you an option. I'm giving you your life back. Do you want to do this with me, or would you rather do this with someone who's actually not dangerous for you."

Dipper rolled his eyes, looking away. "Bill, I can't believe you. We are not having the 'monster' talk, okay? I don't give a damn. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it right now. I'm so vulnerable! You're right, you could do anything you wanted to me right now, I'm a wide open target, but you haven't hurt me so far, have you? I just..I don't want my 'life' back because this is my life, Bill. It was never gone to begin with. Please, I want to do this with you, I don't want some other person touching me this way, only you. I don't care what the hell kind of supernatural being you are, just take me. I want to do this, maybe a little too much, but I want it. I don't want to fight with you, or argue anymore, we're supposed to be doing it, not arguing over something that we could easily talk about later, come on! Please, just keep going because I swear to god, if you stop now, if you leave, I won't ever forgive you Bill, and you know of all people that I can hold a strong grudge against people."

Bill let a slow, lazy smile form on his face. "You know, Pine Tree, you never cease to amaze me. You're unlike anyone I've ever met. You're different..but most of all." He dipped his head down, brushing his lips against Dipper's earlobe. "You're mine." He said sharply, a possessive nature overcoming him. "No one else can touch you in such a way that I can, no one can please you like me."

Dipper felt a tingle shoot up his spine, making him moan deeply. "Fuck.." He pressed his thighs together, making it hard for Bill to thrust his finger in.

Bill smirked, slowly taking his finger out, watching Dipper's body tremble softly in response. He was ecstatic that he got his Pine Tree to feel this hot without any use of his cock yet. "You stubborn kid." He shook his head, chuckling. He grabbed his thighs, pushing them apart, slipping to fingers inside of him slowly, thrusting them in softly after a while.

Dipper glared slightly at him, but it was hard since he felt so weak and helpless. The fact that his eyes looked glossed over didn't help the fact at all. He bit his lip, staring at the ceiling instead of his face. He never really wanted this to end. He wanted to go on forever, sharing this passion.

Bill thrusted the two fingers slowly in and out. "I want to tell you about my own past now. One person. His name was Noel. He was just a shoemaker. His life was so simple and orderly, but for some reason, he catch my attention. So, I told him that he could fix my shoes, since I was in my human form, so he agreed. Every week, I'd have a pair of shoes for him to fix, so one day, he told me that he wanted to know more about me, so I took him to a secluded area and we made it our little special area to converse with each other." 

Dipper felt slightly uncomfortable again, but he only kept staring at the ceiling, chewing his bottom lip softly. He listened to every word that he said carefully, analyzing every part of it. He didn't dare interrupt him with questions, no matter how much he wanted to ask. He could always ask them after he was done anyway, if he even remembered them all. His hands softly clenched and unclenched the sheets underneath him, his eyes scanning what was above him, trying to forget the intensity of Bill's stare.

"So, again, once every week, I would come by to visit and we would talk. The thing was, his father was very strict and he quickly found out about me talking to his teen son, so naturally, he secluded his son from me. Let's just say that his father didn't really treat him the best way exactly." He kept his pace, but his gaze slowly dipped down to Dipper's stomach, staring at it lifelessly.

Dipper frowned softly. "Wh-What happened to him?"

Bill sighed. "A story for another day." He looked at him. "So, should I speed up? Are you good?"

Dipper gave a soft nod. "Yeah, I'm good. I just.." He sighed. I just feel bad for you, that's all. I mean, that's way worse than what happened to me. I'm sorry that that happened to you. It was obvious that Bill was beating around the bush with this explanation, but he could make his own theories about and talk with Bill next time he had a chance to tell him.

Bill's lips formed a thin line. "Yeah, well..it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care to dwell in the past anymore. All you can really focus on is the present and the future. If anything.." Bill paused, speeding up the pace his fingers were moving, using a type of scissoring motion so that he could open him up some more. "You're much more interesting to me than he was. You're even harder for me to read to be honest. That's because you keep all, or at least most of your emotions to yourself. You don't really seem to express them that much. You're also more naive than he is, and definitely younger."

Dipper felt the tips of his ears heat up at the comments, hands clutching the sheets hard now, his breathing quickening slightly. "I'm not naive. To be honest though, you do grab my attention more times than I can count." Dipper finally looked at Bill's face again, staring straight into his golden eye. He moaned as he seen the look that Bill threw at him. It looked dark, but alluring at the same time.

Bill kept giving him that look, finding it amusing that it had that effect on him. "Oh, you're not naive? That has got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard from you." He moved his two fingers in faster, chuckling darkly. "I think the funniest thing is that Stanley hated it when I showed my darker side, especially in more intimate moments, but you seem to have the opposite effect with it. Does it turn you on, Pine Tree?"

Dipper knew right then that his face was red. He clenched and unclenched the sheets again, not looking away from Bill's gaze. He moaned again, feeling so vulnerable and exposed by his eyes. "Fuck!" His hands snaked over to Bill's wrist and he wrapped his hands around it. He moved his hand faster, which made his fingers move faster as well. "Yes." He breathed out, nodding rapidly. "Yes it does!" He said fast.

Bill snickered, finding it very hot that Pine Tree was so desperate for more. "Oh, you want more, do you? Like this?" He pulled his fingers out, then swiftly pushed them back in, fingers brushing against his prostate. He stared at his Pine Tree the whole time, wanting to take in every reaction that he could offer to him.

Dipper nodded softly at the question, whimpering loudly as he took his fingers out. Then, when he pushed them in, brushing against that one spot, his hips bucked against his fingers. "Ahh!!"

Bill licked his lips hungrily, shuddering as he heard the noise coming from him. He pulled his fingers out again, slower this time, a thin line of lube connecting his finger to Dipper's hole. He stared at the tiny thread as if the sight was alien to him. Hey, it probably was. "Huh. Maybe I used too much..what do you think?" He glanced at Dipper and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. There's no way you can answer me! I practically reduced you to comatose!" He grinned. 

Dipper's whole body was shaking at this point as he willed himself to not look at the thread of lube. He swore if he even glanced at it, he'd probably just lose it. "B..ill.."  _Just keep this going, please, I don't know how much longer I can last._

Bill shrugged, the little gesture breaking the thread. He looked down and blinked softly, almost looking disappointed. "Alright, I know. It's just fun to tease you." He placed three fingers against his entrance and grinned at him, looking almost menacing. "Like this." He circled the fingers against his entrance, watching Dipper's body twitch almost violently. At that moment, he realized that he could hardly last either. He needed to be inside of him. 

Dipper twitched and squirmed around, his whole face red. He looked frustrated, like he could punch a wall, or kick a door down, or something.  _Bill I swear to god! COME ON!_

Bill nodded quickly in reply, and entered the fingers inside of him, digging into him. He placed a hand down on his hips, breathing harder. He stared lustfully down at Dipper, his eyes boring into his. How could humans even have this much patience? How could _he_ have this much patience?

Dipper wanted to buck his hips, but Bill's hand seemed to be more superior. He was held down pretty firmly, and honestly, Dipper could practically feel Bill's impatience. The look in his eyes gave it all away, though. He couldn't look away from his eyes. It was almost as if they were hypnotizing him. Dipper took his arms from Bill's neck, placing his hand on each side of his body. He clutched the expensive sheets of the bed in his hands, throwing his head back. "Fuck!" 

Bill thrusted his fingers faster inside of him, biting his lip hard. He was surprised to feel a small trickle of blood leak down his chin. God, he was trying his hardest, he really was. He knew that he had to wait just a little longer. He just needed more time.

Dipper gasped, the fingers moving faster. His whole body felt so warm and hardly handle all of this pleasure. He didn't even know where to put his hands. Hell, he couldn't even think straight. No words could ever truly express everything that he was feeling. "Bill! I _need_ you! Please, just fuck me already! Please, Bill!" He literally whined. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt like punching through a wall to say the least. 

Those begging words seemed like music to Bill's ears. He nodded quickly, taking his hand quickly from his hip to wipe his chin. He slowly pulled out his three fingers and shook off the string of lube, breathing even harder now. His eyes slowly turned red. He stared down at his lap, wondering if he could do this. He let out a slow breath and grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread it on his cock before making the bottle disappear. Then, he spread Dipper's legs apart again and aimed for his entrance. He slowly pushed into Dipper, licking his lips. "How do you like that?" 

Dipper's breath hitched and his grip on the sheets tightened. He shut his eyes tight, focusing on how Bill's length felt inside of him. It felt so big, and it felt weird, but a good kind of weird. "Oh, yeah! Bill, move! Please!" The change in Bill's eyes only drove him closer. They looked so inhumane, so dangerous. He liked it, loved it, even. 

Bill snickered, his hands placed on either side of Dipper's head. "Does it feel good, Pine Tree? Because by the time I'm done with you, you won't be on your feet." He shifted so that his elbows were on either side of Dipper's head instead, causing their face to be closer. He trailed a hand slowly down his body, wrapping a hand around Dipper's length. He chuckled softly. "In fact, at this rate, it doesn't seem that you'll last much longer. Talk about stamina, huh?"

Dipper wanted to strangle Bill right about now. He caused so much unneeded stress, it was killing him. He stared into Bill's eyes, whining softly. "Bill, come on, please! I-If you really th-think you can do that, then go ahead! Prove it!" He ignored the other part that Bill said. He didn't want to fight with him on this if it meant that Bill would leave. 

Bill smirked and started moving at a normal pace inside of him. He peppered soft kisses across Dipper's neck, starting to stroke Dipper's cock. He nuzzled his neck, burying his face into it. Right then, he felt a weird feeling. It was like he just wanted to do this forever, to keep their bodies pressed as close as possible. Human emotions sure were weird. It definitely conflicted with demon romance. "Like this?"

Dipper's face felt hot, his head blank. It was impossible to form a simple thought, not with Bill here, not when they were like this. Dipper felt his back arch up to his very touch, feeling the bed start to quake beneath them. He whimpered loudly and gasped, placing his hands on top of Bill's. "Bill, not there. Please.." 

Bill licked his lips, breathing hard, groaning as he moved inside of him. He was so tight around him, it was uncanny. "Oh, really? I can't touch, huh? Why can't I, huh? Is it because it feels too good?" Dipper looked away, a hand over his mouth to muffle his own sounds. "Well, that's just too bad for you, isn't it?" Bill pumped his cock, staring deeply at him. "Look at me, and take your hand away from your mouth. If we're doing this, I want your sounds." 

Dipper let out a slow, shaky moan, slowly taking his hand away from his mouth. "B-Bill!!" He wrapped his arms around his neck in a quick motion, trying to sound sexy instead of pathetic. "If you want, the-em, then have them." He whispered and pulled Bill down for a kiss. He wrapped his quivering legs around Bill, almost clinging to him.

Bill widened his eyes softly as Dipper pulled him down. He didn't expect the kid to do much of anything except act like comatose. Bill rested his arms on either side of his head. He pressed hard into the kiss, filling it with passion and lust. He deepened their shared kiss, moving faster inside of him. Then he grabbed Dipper's shoulders, sinking his claws into his flesh, wanting to get more reactions from him. 

Dipper twitched a bit as he moved faster, causing Dipper to sink his nails into the back of Bill's neck. Dipper's sounds muffled between their lips, combining with Bill's. His claws caused Dipper to buck his hips, causing him to break the kiss. Dipper just his eyes tight, his breathing turning faster than before. "Fuck!! Bill, give it to me!!" 

Bill smirked devilishly down at him and took his claws from his shoulders. Then, he thrusted erratically into him, groaning audibly. "Yeah, Dipper!" He had a growing urge inside of him to finish it all, the big finale. He had to make this so memorable, that Pine Tree would never forget it, not even for a second. 

Dipper felt a weird warmth pool around his stomach, feeling his body tense up. "Bill!! I-I think I'm-" He couldn't even finish. It was all so much. He was doomed to silence at this point. He stared up at Bill desperately, loving the way he looked at him. He couldn't get enough of that cocky look. 

Bill dipped his head down and bit down into Dipper's neck hard, aiming to add to the other bite marks that were on his neck. Then, he shifted his aim, hitting that one spot, the one area that would drive him insane. Dipper wasn't going to walk after this, he would be sure of that. He'd be begging to do it again, sooner or later.

Right when Bill bit into his neck, pleasure shot up his body, seeming to engulf him. His prostate made him scream out in pleasure, screaming out for Bill. "BILL!!" Seconds after, Dipper came, cum ejaculating onto his stomach, some even on his chest. Dipper panted hard, feeling on some kind of pleasure eye. A look of shock passed over his features.

Bill felt Dipper's inner walls, clench around his cock making him moan loudly, ejaculating the white, hot substance inside of Dipper. He panted hard, his arms shaking. He pulled out slowly, making Dipper shake, and laid down on top of him. He looked to be in his own pleasure high at the moment. Soon though, he grinned and reached to Dipper's entranced, pressing his fingers into it and pulling them out. He showed his fingers to Dipper. "Taste me, Pine Tree."

Dipper stared at his fingers and made a grunt sound before putting Bill's fingers in his mouth. He tasted Bill's cum and swallowed it, licking his lips. "Y-You..taste good." He bit his lip softly.

Bill straddled him, taking some of Dipper's cum and tasting his as well. "Hmm..you taste sweet. Too sweet, but I guess it's..it's okay." He shrugged. "Here, let's get you cleaned up now, okay?" He conjured up a washcloth, starting to wipe up the cum off of Dipper. "So, how was it?"

Dipper looked at him. "It was..It was.." He stared up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm not a virgin anymore, but..I-I mean..that was amazing. I've never felt anything like that.."

Bill chuckled, wiping all the cum of. He wiped the tip of his cock as well, even cleaning some off of himself. "Good. I'm glad. I have to say, I didn't expect you to be so loud. Not like I'm complaining, or anything. That was admittedly the best sex I've ever had." He shrugged. "You better get dressed, though. After you do, I'll take you home. Sound good?"

Dipper nodded softly. "Y-Yeah, that's fine. Just remember, tomorrow, this never happened, okay?" He slowly put his clothes back on, stretching softly. It was a hard journey over there, consider how much his ass hurt, so he had to lean against the wall for support.

Bill waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, Pine Tree." He put his own clothes on as well, then sneaked up behind him when he wasn't looking, blowing on his neck.

Dipper shuddered, turning around. "Gahhh, don't do that! Was what that, anyway?"

Bill shrugged. "Just getting a reaction from you. Anyway, hold my hand."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but held his hand away.

 **  
** Bill focused on where he wanted to go, his eyes glowing. In seconds, they were standing in front of the Mystery Shack. Bill took his hand from Dipper's, gesturing towards the shack. "We're here! Welp, I've had fun Pine Tree, but I have important business to attend to." ****

Dipper glanced at him, feeling some weird emptiness as he let go of his hand. "Wait a minute, Bill. Not that I feel normal and not..h-horny, we can have a real conversation about this. Where are you going off to all the time? You always say, 'important business', or something like that. I just..I feel like you're lying."

Bill raised his brows. "That information is not of your concern, Pine Tree. The only thing that I can say, is that I am speaking to a higher power, or 'powers'. Technically that is business, at least to you humans. I can't tell you much because information is sealed up tight and when word gets out, they're very strict and firm. Mercy is nothing in their eyes. If you ask for mercy, they give you death. If your a demon though, and you and you tell other humans..well..you get exiled. Exile is a cruel fate for demons, Pine Tree. You can't get back once you are in exile." He shook his head softly. 

Dipper nodded slowly. "Okay..so if you are telling the truth, then answer this. What are you to Arnaldo? Tell the truth." 

Bill sighed. "Oh,  _that again?_ I thought we got off of the subject of Arnaldo?" He pursed his lips. "He's my enemy. Nothing more and nothing less."

Dipper gave him a suspicious look. "You're hiding something from me. I can tell, Bill. The only reason we didn't go upon this more in that room was because we were both too..sexually frustrated to keep that conversation, but now, you're not getting out of it."

Bill groaned. "Fine, it's just..oh god." He sighed. "My first relationship with a demon was Arnaldo. Keep in mind, our relationships work differently than yours do. I had a kindred relationship with him. It's only known to happen between two demons only. It's where you hate this person so fucking much that you can't express the hate in words, but then you find yourself all over that person. It's like enemies by day and lovers by night. Emotions are thrown out the window and 'I love you', is not used at all. So, Arnaldo and I got into that, but we broke it off, so then, I got into a relationship with this human. Arnaldo killed him because he was butt hurt and wanted revenge by killing someone that I loved. The thing is..kindred feelings tend to linger, so..yeah."

Dipper frowned a bit. "So, you never intend on going back with him, right?" Arnaldo sounded way worse than he thought.. He killed someone just for revenge, and someone that Bill loved. Now, he's here in Gravity Falls and it scared him. He might be next on that list.

Bill shook his head. "Never."

Dipper was going to tell him about the vision that Maleficium showed him, but bit his tongue. He looked away and bit his lip. "Is there a relationship that's kindred and romantic mixed together?"

Bill nodded again. "Yeah. Why would you want to know that?" He raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Dipper looked away, shrugging. "I don't know. I was curious. So..what are they like?"

Bill bit the bottom of his lip, softly nibbling on it before answering him. "They fight and swear up and down that they  hate each other, but when they are alone, or when they don't feel like fighting, they either do it, or have romantic moments. This relationship can be with any variety of species with a demon. It's basically like this. You hate this person, but deep down, you're crazy about them." 

Dipper nodded. "Okay, so it's kind of like a love-hate relationship." He rubbed his arm softly. "That's good, valuable information. Thanks." 

Bill was silent as he watched him for a bit, knowing that the clock was ticking. He didn't have much time left. He had to cut this short. Bill walked in front of Dipper, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Dipper, are you trying to tell me something?"

Dipper looked up at him, cursing inside when his cheeks flushed. He paused a bit, but shook his head. "No, I just..I was just curious, but..I-I have to go and I know you have to, so..bye, Bill."

Bill let go of his shoulders and nodded softly. "Welp, bye to you too. Good luck, Pine Tree."

Dipper gave him a hesitant look. "G-Good luck? With what?"

Bill waved him off. "Just..good luck." Then, he glowed and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

Dipper sighed deeply, jumping as something appeared in front of him with a note. It was a scarf. He grabbed the note first, reading it over. It said, 'Pine Tree, put this around your neck to hide your marks made from me. Don't let Stan see them, for my sake'. Dipper flushed deeper and grabbed the scarf, putting it around his neck. He put the note in his pocket. 

Dipper walked up to the door and struggled to grab the handle. He was terrified to open the door. It was so late, so dark out, that he knew that Stan would practically kill him for being out so late, without a word. He took in a deep breath and opened the front door. He was just about to go up the stairs, when a light turned on in the living room.  _Shit!_  

"Dipper, get in here!" 

Dipper silently prayed that everything would be alright and walked into the living room, leaning against the doorway lazily. "Umm..y-yes?"

Stan's face was red and he looked like a pissed off bull. "Do you know how late it is?! I've been worried sick about you! I would ground you, but even that isn't enough!" He shook his head, trying his best to calm down. Then, he spotted the scarf. "Dipper, where you get that? You weren't wearing it when I took you to Pacifica's house." He gave him a suspicious look. 

Dipper rubbed his arm. "Uh, Pacifica gave it to me." He bit his lip, his nerves on end. 

Stan raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, she did, huh? Then, you wouldn't mind taking it off, right?" 

Dipper froze. "Um..I-I can't. I just.." He looked down, knowing right then that he wouldn't get out of this. 

Stan stood up from his chair and walked over, taking it off of him. He tilted his chin up, inspecting his neck. A dark look came over his features and he shook his head in disbelief. He walked back to his chair and sat down, placing his hands on his face in silence. 

Dipper teared up. "G-Grunkle Stan, I just..I.." 

Stan took his hands from his face and looked over at Dipper. "Dipper, you had sex with Bill, didn't you? Is that why you have that all over neck?" 

Dipper nodded slowly, knowing that Stan wouldn't believe him if he lied. "I just..he didn't force me if you want to know that, but please don't be mad at him, Stan. I-I wanted it, and.." He trailed off, tears trailing down his face.

Grunkle Stan glared at him, his look making Dipper want to hide away into the ground for the rest of his life. "Dipper, this is the reason why I didn't want you to see him. He's using you, Dipper! You're falling right under his clutches! To think I even gave him a chance.." He shook his head. "No, you know what, this is the last straw. I'm calling Stanley." He stood up, but and walked into the kitchen to try and find his old fashioned phone. 

Dipper widened his eyes, shaking his head fast as he chased after his Grunkle. "No! NO! Stan, no, he went to Portland for a reason!" Dipper panicked as he snatched the phone up, holding it behind his back, his heart going about a million miles an hour. Back after Grunkle Stan had gotten Stanley out the portal and everyone got their lives back in order, Stanley had changed his name and moved to Portland. He was researching and studying so that hopefully, if he ever came back, he'd have the knowledge to stop Bill once and for all. The thing was, after the portal incident, Bill didn't do anything. It was almost as if he wasn't expecting his return. 

Stan sighed in frustration, Stan held his hand out. "Dipper, give me the phone. NOW." 

Dipper shook his head. "No, he can't know about this, Stan, please.." He sniffed, his tears stinging his skin.

Stan stared at his face and his own fell. "Dipper, listen to me, alright? If Bill is trying to pull something on you, we need Stanley here to help out if Bill attacks, or carries out whatever strange plan he has. Wether you like it or not, Stanley's coming here. Now, please, hand me the phone. It's for your own good, Dipper." 

Dipper's hand shook softly and slowly, he handed the phone to Stan. "I..I..I.." He bit his lip. "What..What if he's not tri-cking me?" 

Stan wrapped his arms around Dipper and patted his back with his free hand. "I don't know, Dipper, but right now, it's not safe to assume that, okay? Remember, you're gambling with your life here. Do you really want to pay the price for trusting him?"

Dipper pressed his face into Stan's shirt and sobbed into it, getting it all wet. Stan kept an arm around him and dialed Stanley's number, bringing the phone to his ear. It rang twice before it stopped. "Stanley? We need you." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can." 


	9. A/N

I might not finish this story guys. I mean, you people are so nice and your messages are very appreciated, but I don't know..this story is really just not going how I want it to go. In fact, I kinda cringe at it and I think it is pretty much unfixable. I see so many problems with it and so much things that I could have fixed. 

You see guys, I have depression and finding motivation is also extremely hard for me. It's hard to actually sit down and right the story and I'm also a procrastinator, so..yeah. That is why I am so slow at making the chapters. I'm really sorry guys. You see this story as having potential, but really, I don't see it. There is so many stories who have perfect plot twists but really, I dont plan anything out. I write as I go and maybe that is my problem? I don't know..

I cherish each and every one of you. You are all very special to me, I promise you that. I promise that you guys are practically family, alright? I love you all as much as markiplier loves his viewers. I just don't know anymore, though. I don't know if I can continue this story, so I'm sorry I let you guys down. I hate to dissapoint any of you or make any of you feel sad. You all have the right to be annoyed or angry at me. I apologize sincerely. 

If you want to contact me, I'm on tumblr like practically 24/7. My url is Paranoid--Pines, so come at me if you wanna talk at all because if any of you have any kind of problems, I am here, all the time. I love you all to pieces, and once again, I am sorry to give you all this very bad news. 

Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so go easy on me guys. I've worked very hard on this, and I will try to update as regularly as I can. I will take criticism for this story, as long as it is nice advice. I hope you guys enjoy this story! :D


End file.
